Operation: Spy and Seek
by DaisyDay
Summary: THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! For the first time ever, Amanda is assigned a mission... without Lee. Or is that true? Early season one.
1. Chapter 1

SCARECROW AND MRS. KING

OPERATION: SPY AND SEEK

.

Chapter 1

Lee Stetson loved his job as an agent. And the best part was the excitement of going undercover because that required using finesse and quick thinking. And those were qualities he would definitely be needing today because he would be working on his own.

__That's right, no partner for him! No one to make him fumble and stumble through another assignment. Nope, not this time! And better yet, he was actually in charge of a major sting operation!__

His heart was beating slightly faster as he sat behind the managerial desk of the Arlington National Bank. Looking across the lobby of the bank, he gave a quick glance over at Francine Desmond, whom he had assigned to work undercover behind the teller's cage. And then there was the agent dressed as a security guard, as well as another agent posing as a customer, waiting in line. __A real team of ____trained____professionals!__

Lee was hoping to catch two men known as 'The No Commotion Bandits,' so named because of their calm and collected manner when robbing banks. They were so good at robbing banks covertly, in fact, that even customers banking inside at the time of the crime were not aware that a robbery was taking place.

For the past 10 months, these two thieves had managed to elude the police and FBI in 8 successful bank robberies throughout the northeastern part of the United States. In frustration, law officials contacted The Agency to help with the case.

And Lee had been hand-picked to lead the bank robbery investigation. Just him. In charge. It was great when his reputation preceded him.

During the next two weeks he had wholeheartedly thrown himself into the investigation, doing background work, viewing hours of bank tapes, talking to witnesses, and looking for patterns in the banks selected by the robbers.

At last his hard work had paid off.

From all his estimates, the two suspects would either be robbing the Arlington National Bank or the Jefferson American Bank across town within the next two days. So Lee had dispatched different Agency teams to each of the two banks, with Lee having chosen this bank to monitor.

After setting up shop as the bank manager here, Lee had come to the realization that bank work was even more boring than he originally thought it would be. And he had set __that __bar really low.

The amount of tedious and uninteresting services a bank could offer was staggering: deposits, bank loans, auto insurance, credit cards, IRAs, home equity lines, global remittances (__whatever that was)__ and so much more. What's worse is that each of these offerings required different forms that he needed to study, which read like gibberish to him.

__But it would all be worth it.__ Lee had a feeling today was the day something would go down. Underneath his desk, one of his legs began to shake impatiently as his anticipation ran high.

But for now, he would continue to review the dull forms before him.

Funny, he had never felt this bored on a mission working alongside...__no...noooo,__ Lee quickly berated himself, __why had Amanda suddenly entered his mind?__

__He convinced himself that he was glad she was not part of this operation. __Then he looked at the stack of boring paperwork and somehow he knew that had Amanda been here, she would've found a way to make this type of work challenging and intriguing.

__Stop thinking of her!__

#

__Meanwhile on the same morning just ten minutes earlier, Amanda King was heading towards The Arlington National Bank, a box of printed checks securely tucked inside her large purse. This was the third time the bank had misprinted her address and Amanda was resolved to never, EVER let it happen again!__

__She now knew that if she wanted something done right,she needed to go ____straight____to the top!__

__So THIS time, she would take it up this matter with the bank manager!__

__Her steps now became more determined the closer she got to the bank.__

#

Back inside the bank, Lee continued to peruse the forms in front of him as he waited...and waited.

There were a smattering of clients throughout the bank when the front door made a __whoosh__ sound and two men walked in.

Taking a quick glance towards that direction, Lee's keen senses quickly sized them up. The younger of the two men was slim and wore a mustache. He was dressed in a casual plaid shirt, jeans, blue baseball cap, and tennis shoes. Immediately he went to stand in the teller line.

But it was the second man who really caught Lee's attention. The second man wore a suit, and had wire-framed glasses. His body was slightly pudgy yet his face seemed of normal size, as well as his hands.

And suspiciously, the man didn't automatically proceed forward. Instead, he chose to stand near the entryway, taking his time to adjust his trench coat, which he had draped over his arm. It was as if he were waiting for something to happen.

__And that__ __trench coat__...Lee contemplated, __that was a strange clothing item to be carrying around on a very warm Arlington morning.__

His leg had stopped shaking.

#

Lee knew that the 'No Commotion Bandits' were master of disguises. Sometimes their hair was dyed or they wore wigs. Or they wore glasses, mustaches or beards. They never looked the same at any of the robberies. __They could even change their body shape,__ Lee recalled, __as he thought about the one standing near the entryway now, wondering if the guy was wearing a body pad underneath his suit.__

Across the way, he noticed that Francine also felt the tension in the air, for she stood taller now and her senses seemed to be on high alert.

#

__This is it__, Lee thought, bracing his nerves. __These two men HAD to be the bank robbers! Adrenaline seemed to rush throughout his body as he kept his head down, trying to appear placid yet busy.__

__Lee could almost see how the robbery was supposed to play out: The baseball cap guy would walk up to the teller and in a calm voice, inform her that his partner had a gun aimed at the bank manager and planned to shoot him. To prevent this, all the teller had to do was empty her cash drawer and hand the money over to him. Then he would nonchalantly walk out, followed by his partner later on. And throughout this whole time, no one else in the bank would ever suspect a robbery had just occurred.__

__So far, it had worked successfully for the bank bandits.__

__But their robbery streak was about to end,__ Lee confidently concluded.

__#__

While baseball-capped Blake Wiley stood in line to wait for the next available teller, the suited one, Crowley Stuber, was now checking the time on his watch. He needed to linger a bit longer until his partner had reached the front of the line.

So concentrated was Stuber on the logistics of the robbery that he hadn't noticed Amanda, who had now entered the bank and had walked right past him.

#

Still keeping his head down, Lee had reached over to secretly turn on the tape recorder hidden inside the ceramic pink piggy bank on the desk. This would be further be evidence for the DA's office to use against the robbers once Lee had arrested them today.

__Everything was set; all of Lee's carefully laid-out plans were coming together splendidly.__

Back to the present, Lee's ears were tuned in, listening for the footsteps which he knew would be headed his way soon.

As expected, he heard the sounds of steps headed his way but he scowled when they did not sound like a man's footsteps at all. Instead, these footsteps sounded lighter, softer, unlike the heavy ones he anticipated.

__A female perhaps.__

__He internally groaned, Dammit!__

__Whoever it was, he needed to get rid of that individual—he had robbers to catch!__ Glancing up to face the unwelcomed person, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he viewed the familiar form headed his way.

Amanda!

Lee couldn't believe his bad luck.

__Of ALL the people in ALL of America living on the planet earth, __Lee silently speculated__, why did ____Amanda____have to show up HERE? Today? At this particular time? And why was she headed HIS way?__

__Why?!__

He frustratingly rubbed his face with his hand.

__He would rather a demented platypus walked all over his chest than be in the predicament he was in now. ( And then he wondered whatever made him think of a platypus.)__

Amanda hadn't even noticed what was happening, as her head was down at the moment. She was busy digging around in her purse. At last finding what she needed, she victoriously pulled out her box of checks to show the manager.

As she continued forward, she was determined to begin the conversation as pleasantly as she could, for that was her way. She looked up with a plastered smile on her face, towards the male sitting at the bank manager's desk, "Hello, my name is Aman-"

Then it registered to her who was sitting at the manager's desk. It was like she had been punched in the gut and all the air in her lungs had left her. Her eyes became round as she froze in her steps, staring in shock at Lee.

Instantly, Lee discreetly gave her a slight shake of his head, indicating not to approach further.

Rooted in her spot, Amanda turned her head around for a quick glance around and noticed from across the way, Francine posing as a teller. She also recognized the security guard and one of the customers in line as two people from the Agency.

__This must be the special operation Lee had been working on for the past two weeks,__ Amanda surmised. __It had been classified as one of those 'need to know' kind of assignments, so she had no idea what it entailed. She hated that and this was proof positive why.__

She needed to leave.

Amanda took a step backwards as Lee pretended he hadn't noticed her and had continued reading.

Then she took another step backwards.

And another.

Her movements seemed to go slow motion for her. She couldn't take her eyes off Lee as she forced one leg back, then the other, then ano-

__Ooof!__

Her steps were suddenly halted when her back came up against Crowley Stuber's front. She had walked directly into his path and Stuber was now standing directly behind her.

Amanda quickly whirled around to face the well dressed stranger.

"Oh! Excuse me, Sir! I-I didn't see you!" Amanda was wide-eyed and looking very distressed.

Stuber didn't appeared bothered in the least and when he smiled, he almost appeared handsome.

"Not at all, Miss," he bowed slightly, "Are you here to see the bank manager? Do you also wish to open a new account as well?"

Amanda hesitantly glanced from the man back to Lee, but Lee continued to pretend to be immersed in his papers. Of course he wasn't reading a word of it and was actually thinking that he wished the last five minutes had never happened.

__Come on, Amanda__, Lee silently encouraged her, as he kept his head down, __Answer him! Then get the hell away from here as fast as you can!__

.

.

__Please review__


	2. Chapter 2

A Big Mess

.

Chapter 2

Amanda had not realized she had accidentally bumped into an actual bank robber at Arlington National Bank. After all, she was only there at the bank to get her address corrected on her checkbooks.

And when she did bump into him, Crowley Stuber had politely asked her if she was here to open an account with the bank manager, who happened to be Lee on an undercover mission.

"So you think I want to open up a new account...with _him_?" she scrunched her face as if Lee were a virus as she head-gestured in that direction, "uh, no, not really. I've never seen him before -in that particular seat, that is..." she added, in order to continue being truthful.

Stuber looked confused, "Then why were you headed in the direction of his desk?"

Amanda's eyes got slightly larger but then she recovered, "Oh, I was, wasn't I? Welllll, it was just to ask a question, a tiny question, but in the end, I decided it was much too tiny."

Stuber glanced over at the teller's cage. _His partner was still in line. He still needed to bide some time._

"Nonsense. You're at a bank and they have your money," Stuber reasoned, "You deserve answers to any questions you may have. Don't make it a wasted trip!"

"-Oh, it's not wasted; I was on my way to the, uh deposit slip table to deposit my paycheck anyway," she stated, trying not to cringe at the lie.

_Oh boy. _Lee needed the handle the situation. He quickly came beside Amanda, "-Excuse me, Miss, I'm the bank manager, and I believe you were coming over to ask me a question?"

Amanda blinked quickly, "Uh, yes I did say that..."

Lee wanted to extract her from the situation as fast as possible, "Go ahead and ask and then you'll be able to go out and enjoy the lovely spring weather for the rest of the day!"

_In other words, GET OUT!_

"I see," she stated, trying to make her mind work quickly, "Yes! My question is a simple one, really..." She took a glance around and her eyes focused on the deposit slips table, "and the question concerns the pens you provide at the deposit slips table..._now,_ I realize it's a small matter, but I think it needs to be addressed. You know how your pens are always attached to long chains, which are then bolted to the table? I was just curious...aren't you sending the wrong message to your customers? After all, if I can trust _my_ money with _your_ bank, why couldn't you trust me with your pen?"

Stuber tilted his head in confusion.

Lee smiled confidently, "It just another way we show our clients that your money will remain as safe and secure as our pens."

"Oh gosh, that was a good answer," Amanda nodded, then tried to put on a casual attitude, "Well, asked and answered, my deed is done, so I guess I'll be going now!"

"Wait!" Stuber interjected, "Didn't you previously mention you were here to make a bank deposit?"

"Oh, I did say that, didn't I?" Amanda ruefully stated, "Yes I need to do just _that,_ so I'll just go over _there_, away from _here_...and...Have a nice day, gentlemen!" she cheerfully stated as she quickly strode over to the deposit slips table.

After she left, Stuber commented to Lee, "I suppose being the bank manager, you've had to deal with all sorts of weirdos who enter this bank."

Lee did his fake chuckling "Yes, all in a day's work!" He then got serious again, "So I couldn't help but notice that _you_ were also headed my way...is there anything I can help you with?"

"Indeed, you can!" Stuber heartily stated. When he saw the customer the teller was helping leaving and his accomplice was next, he explained, "I am interested in opening a savings account with your bank!"

"I'm delighted to hear that!" Lee feigned a business-bank smile, "Why don't you come over and have a seat while I can get the necessary paperwork going for you?"

Stuber went over and sat across the desk from Lee. Looking very relaxed he read Lee's nameplate.

"Mr. Donahue," he read and then looked up, "did I get your name right?"

_Dammit._ Lee berated himself for not introducing himself first, which was what a bank manager would do. _Amanda definitely had been a distraction._

Lee immediately apologized, "Forgive me for not making the introductions! I'm Ted Donahue, the bank manager. And you are?"

But instead of answering, Stuber leaned forward from his seat, his previous friendly manner gone. He brought his draped trench coat around so that Lee could see the gun underneath it, "My name is not important, Mr. Donahue, but, as you can see, my gun is VERY important..."

Lee put his hands up in a defensive manner, acting surprised and scared, the way a regular person would act.

"Heyyyy, look, let's not be so hasty-"

Stuber's tone then became low and threatening, "_Donahue! Put your damn hands down! We don't want to attract attention! Do you understand?"_

His partner was being helped by Francine now.

_Whatever I do_, Lee internally promised himself, _I must not look at Amanda and be distracted by her._

_"Donahue!" _Stuber's tone sounded frustrated, "I'm talking to you! Pay attention!"

Lee felt foolish, "Sorry," he apologized again, "What is it you want me to do now?"

"Act like a bank manager!" Stuber ordered, "Take out a 'new accounts' form for me to fill out..do it NOW!"

Continuing to appear nervous, Lee responded with, "O-Of course," he opened the drawer and immediately spotted his gun and his handcuffs laying on top of the paperwork.

_Not now, but __soon__._

So instead of grabbing for them, he took out the appropriate papers and pushed it Crowley's way, "I understand my part, Sir. I will pretend to help you to open an account. No one will suspect otherwise, I promise. J-Just don't start shooting, please."

"That's better!" Stuber nodded, pleased. Continuing his role as a customer opening an account, he took out a pen and randomly filled out the form.

As he continue writing, he explained, "Right now, my associate at the teller's cage is instructing the teller to give him all her cash. Do not interfere or I will put a bullet in your head," he nonchalantly stated, as he continued to write down fake information, "If you call over the bank guard, I will shoot you in the head. If any alarms go off, I will shoot you in the head. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, there are many options to getting shot in the head. I get it," Lee assured him. He was pretending to appear anxious, but was instead assessing the situation. There were at least 15 customers in the bank and two little kids...and that number didn't include Amanda. He purposely did not look her way.

Instead,Lee forced himself to focus on Crowley, who was busy instructing Lee, "That's right, keep playing your part...look interested in what I'm doing...smile...that's good."

"But I-I'm just so scared, Sir," Lee faked, as he pointed to an item on the paper, "this is all so shocking..."

Crowley showed no empathy as he continued writing, "Well, get _un_shocked!"

_Meanwhile, from where Amanda stood with a clear view of Lee's desk, she could see that there was something terribly wrong. The man with Lee was pointing his trenchcoat in Lee's direction._

_Why would he be doing that?_

_Then she remembered something. Previously when she had backed into that man, she felt something like a long steel pipe on her back._

Her eyes darted over again at the trenchcoat over the man's arm. _The man seemed to be hiding something underneath it._.._perhaps the steel pipe? No, not in a bank, _Amanda theorized and then her eyes became wide as a realization hit her..., _No, NOT a steel pipe but...possibly the barrel of a gun! And now it was pointed at Lee!_

_Oh my gosh,_ _Lee is in danger!_

Amanda quickly glanced across the room over at Agent Chet, who was playing security guard. She tried to catch his attention, but he was busy talking to a young mother with her toddler. She next glanced over to Agent Charlie, the customer in line. He seemed more involved with watching the baseball-capped customer talking with Francine.

_It was as if the two agents were purposely trying to __avoid__ looking Lee's way!_

_Then it's up to me to save Lee!_ She decided.

Looking around the deposit slip table, she looked for a large object to use as a weapon. Everything seemed to be glued or bolted down. Then she spotted a large ceramic Thomas Jefferson Memorial statue displayed at the other end of the deposit table.

_It will have to do, _she figured.

Going over and grabbing the ceramic statue (It was heavier than she expected), she lugged it off the table and began to approach Lee and the supposed bank robber.

From across the room Agent/security guard Chet just happened to glance up at that moment and spotted Amanda with the statue. Realizing what she was about to do, he began waving 'no' with his arms at her to stop her.

Unfortunately, Stuber purposely had a good view of the security guard from where he sat and he saw the guard's suspicious waving at something or some_one_ behind him.

Stuber quickly reacted.

With gun in hand, he whipped around quickly and cocked his gun.

"AMANDA! WATCH OUT!" Lee panicked, fear gripping him when he had seen Stuber pointing his gun at her.

With eyes round with terror, Amanda's hands flew up in surrender mode.

_CRASH!_

The statue in her hands came crashing down, scattering ceramic chunks everywhere.

The mission was now compromised, but Lee didn't care.

He instinctively went into action to save Amanda.

Lee glided, stomach first, across the desk. But in the process, he accidentally knocked over several items on the desk, including the portable piggy bank with the hidden tape recorder.

_CRASH!_

The clay bank broke apart upon crashing onto the floor.

By that time Lee had already reached Stuber and made a grab for the gun. There was a struggle.

_BANG!_

The man's gun had fired, but thanks to Lee, it had missed Amanda completely. Instead, the gun shot straight up, making a direct hit on the light in the ceiling.

_ZZZZHHHHHHKKKKKKKKK!_

The light instantly exploded as shards of glass showered downward.

Unfortunately, the sound of a gun being shot was an easily recognizable sound to everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Immediately screams echoed from everywhere in the closed chambers of the room. The entire bank erupted in chaos as running footsteps could be heard from all directions as customers scrambled towards the front door to exit.

This included Stuber's partner, who had grabbed the pile of money and ran. Francine tried to run after him but became lost in a crush of exiting patrons. Agent Charlie tried to reach Wiley, but in his haste, he ended up accidentally crashing into a rushing customer. The customer landed on his back, clutching his leg and yelling that his ankle was broken.

So Wiley had managed to escape with the first group of customers.

But Lee didn't notice as he was busy with Stuber. They were both rolling on the ground, fighting for possession of the gun. The gun managed to fly out of both their hands as it slid under a planter.

Lee was first in getting up to an upright position and he pulled Stuber up by the collar as well. He tried to land the first hit to Stuber's face but missed by centimeters, allowing Stuber to counterpunch Lee hard in the abdomen. Lee doubled over in pain and when Stuber was about to deliver his next blow, he heard a noise behind him, like some kind of steel rolling his way.

_Ba-Wump...Ba-Wump...Ba-Wump...Ba-Wump...Ba-Wump...Ba-Wump..._

Stuber turned behind him in time to see Amanda rolling the bank's steel-drummed trashcan his way. Trash and crumpled papers fell out of the container, creating a trail of discarded goods. She then gave a final push and the trash can came barreling towards Stuber. However, by the time it reached its intended target, it just tapped him in the back of the leg.

But it was enough of a distraction because by the time Stuber had turned back around, Lee was ready. Lee fist-hit Stuber on the side of his jawline, following it up with a punch squarely on the robber's nose. Blood gushed from Stuber's nose as he yelled out in pain.

"Yeeeeooooooowwwwwww!"

And Stuber's agnonized scream could be heard above all the cacophony of the botched operation.

#

Much later, when the craziness had died down and most people were gone except for investigative team going through the rubble, Amanda miserably watched Lee as he handcuffed and arrested the robber.

During that whole time Lee avoided looking her way. His jaw was rigidly set, his movements jerky and full of anger.

Francine came up to Amanda's side, "Well, well, looks like Lee got his man after all. Although he doesn't seem too happy with the results. Too bad the other one escaped—with the bank's money, no less."

Amanda bit her lower lip, "I can see that, Francine," she then heaved a sigh and with frustration stated, "And whatever this operation was supposed to be, it's all my fault that it didn't go as plan, isn't it?"

"I think you've just about summed it up in a nutshell, Amanda," Francine bluntly stated. She then glanced down at the floor and tsked, "and I have _no_ idea who's going to clean up this monstrosity of a mess that was left behind, either."

Amanda dejectedly surveyed the room as well. Broken ceramic pieces from the statue, shattered pieces of the light from the ceiling, discarded refuse from the metal can, and destroyed items from the bank manager's desk were scattered throughout the floor. A busted tape recorder was also seen among the debris. And in the background, Amanda could hear a customer yelling for an ambulance.

_Ba-Wump...Ba-Wump...wump,wump,wump..._

The now familiar sound of the trashcan rolling could be heard again and Amanda looked over in time to see Lee kicking the trash can away furiously with his foot, while stepping around the broken pieces and scraps on the floor as he led the handcuffed suspect away.

With his lips thinned in frustration, Lee glanced one time over Amanda's way. Then frustratingly shaking his head, he stared stone-faced ahead, while at the same time roughly pulling the handcuffed robber alongside him.

And he didn't say another word to Amanda or anyone else.

.

.

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Decisions

.

Chapter 3

It was late morning of the next day.

From her desk at The Agency, Amanda watched through the windowed blinds of Billy's office at Lee and Billy's agitated movements. And although she couldn't hear the exact words, their gestures let her know their conversation was one of frustration and annoyance.

They were obviously discussing yesterday's robbery debacle at Arlington National Bank, which probably included her involvement in it. Occasionally she would Lee yell out chunks of phrases like: "...I had it all under control..." or..."I work alone!" or "...such a distraction!"

And all she could do was cringe.

Everyone in the office was talking about the mission. But the stories shared were more in a laughable way than one of admiration. From the way the water-cooler talk went, the entire bank robbery arrest sounded more like the incompetent Keystone Cops at work than the well-run Agency.

But to Amanda, it was no laughing matter.

Especially since she found out that they may have to let the bank robber, Crowley Stuber, walk. The tape recorder with the evidence of his threats had been destroyed when Lee had tried to save her. Stuber had also lawyered up, claiming he was the victim, the one being attacked by a madwoman and the bank manager. The bank's own videotape had verified his side of the story. And the gun? He carried it for protection and had only used it to defend himself.

Then there was also the financial loss to consider as well. Amanda had been made privy to all the paperwork piling up in the accounting room. The bank had sent a bill to the Agency for costs incurred for the clean up and replacement of valuable items broken during the time of the alleged robbery. In addition, the Agency was being sued for 'emotional distress' by customers who were there on the day of the robbery, with one of them claiming it was the Agency's fault for his broken ankle.

What a disaster!

_ And it was all my fault,_ Amanda miserably thought, berating herself. _Why did I have to get involved! __Why couldn't I have trusted Lee to do his job?_

She sighed. _Lee had been doing fine as a lone agent way before I ever came into his life, so why didn't I think he could handle himself? _

_Because, _she reasoned, _ I care too much about him._

_NO!_ She wouldn't let her mind go _there_. _After all, Lee had never shown any interest in her and_..._and... HE wasn't HER type, either! _She convinced herself.

Turning back to her typewriter, she had typed out three words and then had to go back once she realized two of the three words she had typed had been misspelled.

_My gosh, I just can't concentrate on my work today!_

_She needed to do something to right the wrong of the situation. Yes, it was up to her and her only. She didn't like what she was about to do, but it had to be done._

Taking a deep breath, Amanda stood and forced herself to walk over to Billy's closed office door. As she put her ear to the door to listen for a bit, she could clearly hear Lee's agitated tone…

"...and Billy, you, above anyone else, know I have a reputation to uphold!"

"I know ALL about your reputation, Lee!"

"Not THAT reputation, my **working** reputation!" Lee retorted back, "I'm being made to look like a fool by the FBI! Do you know what they call me now after _this_ fiasco?"

"No, but they've probably thought of some doozies for you!"

Lee ignored Billy's sarcasm, "_Mayhem _Stetson'! Can you believe that? I'm now known as 'Mayhem Stetson' to the F-B-I!"

If the situation wasn't so serious, Amanda would've chuckled. Instead she took another deep breath, formed her hand into a fist and rapped on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

"What?!" she heard Billy's frustrated voice yell out.

Shakily placing her hand on the doorknob, Amanda turned it and stuck her head in, "Permission to enter?" she meekly asked.

She watched as Billy pursed his lips, relented and gestured with a wave for her to enter. She came in and soundlessly shut the door behind her. Then stood there, waiting.

By now Lee had stopped hovering over Billy, straightened himself up and stood beside his boss, looking very uncomfortable. He couldn't even look in Amanda's direction.

"Mrs. King," Billy acknowledged.

That was her cue, "Yes, Sir, hello, Sir...again," she nervously stated and then looked hesitantly at Lee before addressing him, "Lee."

Lee looked down and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets, "Amanda," he quietly murmured back, while looking down on the floor.

Billy brusquely asked, "Mrs. King, are you here for _another _round of apologies or are you here for an actual reason?"

"No, Sir, I mean, yes, Sir, I'm here for a reason," she licked her lips, "Sir, I know I've already said enough apologies to fill a room, _including_ a closet, so I won't apologize again...buuut... I have something to say that might make matters better for everyone."

"_Fat chance of THAT!" _Lee mumbled under his breath.

Billy, however, looked at her with sincere interest,"Whatever could that be, Mrs. King?"

Amanda cleared her throat, "Well, Sir, as you know, I've always tried to do my best on these missions, and...and not to boast or anything, but they've all been rather successful..._welllll_... except perhaps this last one, although t_echnically_, that one wasn't really MY mission..."

_"I'll say.._." Lee bitterly mumbled as Amanda forced herself not to look his way, but concentrated on Billy's reaction instead.

Billy had joined his hands together on his desk, looking very unconvinced, "Is there a point to all this, Mrs. King?"

_ It was obvious he was losing patience. She'd have to hurry it along._

"There is." she evenly announced, "This last incident has shown me that maybe... just _maybe _I shouldn't be partnered up with anyone until I'm fully trained."

_ There. She said it. Hardest thing to say, ever._ She shot a look at Lee. He didn't say a word, but was staring at her with open curiosity

That encouraged Amanda to continue, "...so, uh, as I were saying, I think it's best that I don't go out on _any_ missions. I should remain in the office doing the things I can do very well—like... filing, answering phones, typing, and you know," she did that familiar head jerk of hers before continuing, "... being overly pleasant to everyone."

She watched for their reactions as Lee and Billy exchanged unreadable glances. Then they both stared straight at her.

"Alright!" they agreed in unison.

Amanda was taken aback.

"Oh gee..." she stated, trying to recover, "I guess I didn't expect such a decisive and unanimous vote..." she began, but then straightened her shoulders, "but of course, it is the only logical solution."

Billy instantly felt bad as his expression softened, "Mrs. King, I know how hard it must have been for you to come to that conclusion, especially since you've previously handled yourself so well out in the field..."

Amanda looked hopeful, "Really? You think so? Then perhaps I shouldn't-"

_ "-However,"_ Billy quickly added, not wanting to lead her on, "I think you have come to a wise decision."

"Oh." Amanda's shoulders slumped as she tried to accept the reality that she wouldn't be going out on any missions, "Yes, of course, Sir. That's the way it should be."

She dropped her head and missed seeing that Lee had opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it again.

Amanda lifted her head to address Lee, "Lee, you are this Agency's best agent and...and I've learned a lot from you. And it has been an honor to go on missions with you. But there are still a lot of bad guys out there, and I wouldn't want to be the one who gets in the way of you getting them."

_She looked at him with large, vulnerable eyes. Lee didn't know why, but he suddenly felt guilty, like he had done something wrong—which he hadn't. And he hated that feeling. Yet, the idea of working independently again without needing to yell at or protect anyone thrilled him. That's all he had ever wanted to do since meeting Amanda, right?_

Amanda watched as Lee's eyes changed from their resentful hardness to a look of, what? She wondered. _Sadness? Regret? Repentance?_

"I think, for once, I understand what you're trying to say, Amanda," Lee softly acceded, " And I thank you for the gracious words."

She half-smiled and then leaned in as if she were telling him a secret, _"You're welcome_,_ Lee, and I'm just glad you're talking to me again."_

_If possible, Lee would've kicked himself for being a jerk._

"So it's settled then?" Billy questioned, looking at the two of them, "Lee will be on his own again?"

Amanda nodded.

Lee didn't say anything.

Relieved, Billy requested, "so, Lee, isn't there a bank robber you need to locate and capture as soon as possible?"

Billy was referring to the second robber who had escaped during the robbery, along with the bank's money.

"I'm on it!" Lee exclaimed, back in spy mode again as he straightened his jacket before leaving.

As he passed Amanda on the way out, he at last realized that they would not be working together. She deserved at least a goodbye to their partnership. She looked so crushed.

"Amanda-"

"-Yes?" she immediately responded with a wistful tone.

His throat suddenly felt dry, "Amanda, working with you has been._..an experience..."_

_That was a stupid thing to say._ But he lacked the words. She probably felt he was leaving her behind, but it was more complicated than that. He watched with a tinge of regret as she acknowledged his words and lowered her eyes, her lips trembling.

So all he could do was open the door and walk out.

#

Lee had been gone out of the office for most of the week. He worked tirelessly, running down every lead he could.

But Billy was more concerned about Amanda. From his office, he could see her frantically typing another report, trying to complete it well ahead of its deadline. She was as efficient as always, but Billy definitely saw a change in her. Her heart didn't seem into her work. And at times, he caught her staring wistfully at Lee's empty desk.

_Knock! Knock! _

Before Billy could respond, Francine opened the door and strode in, a file in her hand. Then she dumped the file on his desk.

"Looks like '_Operation Spy and Seek' _will be a go," she announced, not looking very happy.

Billy lifted a brow, "Oh yeah?" He flipped opened the file, "Did the FIA initiate the request?"

FIA stood for Federal Investigative Agency, the bureau in Mexico which was the equivalent of The Agency in the states. The two agencies often worked together in fighting drug corruption.

"No, but it's time we take action," Francine acknowledged, "Turns out our sources were bad again and that huge shipment of drugs we had expected to confiscate was a bust. When the agents swarmed the warehouse, it was empty."

"Not the kind of news I like to hear!" Billy grunted.

"I'll say. And what's worse, FIA has lost faith in us and claim they could handle the situation without us-" Francine began before being interrupted.

"-Nonsense!" snapped Billy, "I know which agent they will assign for this operation and believe me, he will be as useful as a life-jacket filled with bricks! No...we need to get one of our agents over there to counterbalance him if we are to find the infiltrator..."

"That's why I've already instructed the FIA that we are initiating _Operation: Spy and Seek _on our side, whether they like it or not," Francine was saying. She then handed Billy a list of names, "Being the ever efficient person that I am, I've already made up a list of possible agents we can send out to work alongside their agent."

Looking down the list, Billy discouragingly read out loud his reactions to the potential prospects, "Nope...Uh-uh...Forget it...No way, not close...Never that one...Over my dead body for that one..."

Francine sighed, "Okay, so maybe none of those agents on the list are an _exact_ fit for what we need," she sat down with a defeated look on her face, "but I'm all out of candidates, Billy! I don't know WHERE we will be able to find an agent with the criteria we need for this type of operation!"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

And then as if karma had reached down from the heavens and slapped both of them on their faces, the typing sounds from Amanda's typewriter became strangely louder inside Billy's office.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

It was like a sign.

Billy turned his head at the source of the clacking noises to watch Amanda typing away. He observed her for a time and when he had turned back to Francine, a huge smile was plastered on his face.

And she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh _nooo_." Francine looked alarmed, "Don't you do it, Billy! You're not crazy enough to send _Amanda_ out on this mission, are you?"

"Why not?" Billy rhetorically asked, "She has the _perfect _quality for this operation; wouldn't you agree?"

Francine quickly answered, "No!"

Billy confidently suggested, "Give it some further thought, Francine. You'll see I'm right."

"No, I won't!" she insisted and then upon further contemplation, "..ok, ... I _do_ slightly see where you're going...but, it's just too preposterous a selection! I mean,_ really...Amanda?_"

"If you don't like _my_ choice, Francine, YOU can certainly appoint _yourse_lf to take the assignment," Billy nudged, knowing she wouldn't, "after all, you're always complaining how you'd like to be in the field more. Here's your chance."

"Very funny, Billy!" Francine indignantly argued, "You know full and well that I am NOT suited for _this _particular mission..."

Billy wittingly smiled, "Precisely. Which is why I'm handing _Operation: Spy and Seek_ over to Amanda. She is uniquely qualified for this one. It fits her to a T, and you know that as well!"

"Well, she does have that one quality we need for such a delicate operation," Francine admitted, before giving a resigned sigh, "Ohhh, I suppose you're right, Billy!"

"Of course I'm right; that's why I make all the important decisions around here!" he declared. And then with a voice as sweet as molasses, he requested, "So, Francine, will you be so kind as to summon Mrs. King into my office_, _please?_"_

.

.

.

_(A/N: I made up 'FIA' No such agency)_

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Acceptance

Chapter 4

"Did you want to see me, Sir?" Amanda asked, while holding onto her steno pad and pen as she entered Billy's office.

"Yes, Mrs. King. Please come in and have a seat. Oh, you won't be needing your steno pad this time."

"Al_right_," Amanda acknowledged, shutting the door and then putting her steno supplies aside. She took a seat opposite Billy. And waited.

Billy got right to the point, "Mrs. King, I called you in here because I'm assigning you to go out in the field on a secret mission for us."

Amanda became wide-eyed, "Sir? You're sending me out in the field _already?_ When and where?"

Billy smiled, "As soon as possible. Tomorrow, in fact. To Mexico."

"Mexico!" Amanda breathlessly repeated. Then her expression turned to one of worry as she asked, "You do know, Sir, that I am not equip to handle any punching or shooting situation if it occurs while I'm out in the field, right?"

A grin slowly appeared on Billy's face, "I am well aware of that fact, Mrs. King. But you won't need those skills when on this mission. All I need you to do is to be yourself_._"

Her forehead crinkled, "I just need to be myself, Sir?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, obviously enjoying her confusion, "You had earlier stated that you are good at being overly pleasant to everyone, so we are going to put that talent to good use on this mission!"

Amanda looked confused, "You just need me to be nice? That's _it?_"

"In so many words, yes," Billy stated and explained, "You will be working on a mission called "_Operation: Spy and Seek_." You see, Mrs. King, for the past five years, we have been working, in conjunction with Mexico, to fight against the illegal drug trade over there. We had specially selected and trained 5 Mexican citizens in different areas in Mexico to be on the lookout for any trace of nefarious drug dealings and report back to us. Originally, the operation had been a huge success, as we have been able to make some major drug busts. However, in the last four months, the reports given to us have been inconsistent or perhaps, even false. We fear the identity of one of our five informants has been compromised. So we have initiated _Operation Spy and Seek_ to identify the mole."

Amanda gulped, "Quite an important mission, Sir."

"Most definitely, it is." Billy agreed. He then opened the file and removed a packet, which contained a set of five pictures inside, and handed it over to her, "Our informants have been working in such remote areas that we have not been able to verify their identities. But it is important we do since we fear there is a mole who is pretending to be one of the informants we have enlisted. This packet here contains the original informants' photos and on the back, their occupation as well as the town where they are situated. We need verification that the informant in the field matches the pictures here. Once identification has been established, you will move on to the next city for the next verification."

Amanda accepted the package, "So the mission is to make sure the picture matches the face?"

"Yes."

She still looked unsure, "Is this mission considered dangerous?"

Billy's voice sounded reassuring, "It's not as dangerous as it seems, Mrs. King. You will not be working alone. The FIA, which is Mexico's equivalent of The Agency, will have one of their own agents heading up the mission. You are to accompany him to help with the identification part. The agent's name is Rex Ramos and I assure you that he is a highly trained agent."

Amanda nodded, but she still had questions, "But if Agent Ramos is already a trained agent and he understands the parameters of the assignment, why would he need _me_ to accompany him?"

Billy looked pleased that Amanda was asking the right questions, "The first reason is because a man and a woman traveling together throughout the country would look less suspicious to everyone. The success of the mission is contingent on the two of you blending in with other tourists. The second and most important reason is that while on paper, Rex Ramos seems qualified for the mission, he is rather..." Billy struggled for the right words, "...harsh and unapproachable in his demeanor. He seems to rub people the wrong way."

Amanda knowingly nodded, "Just like certain a certain agent we know."

Billy smiled, "Most certainly, Mrs. King. And after reading Ramos's latest psych evaluation from his file, I am more convinced than ever that he will not be good in dealing with people he comes in contact with, which incidentally, is a strong suit of _yours._ Diplomacy is everything, Mrs. King, especially when in a foreign country and not wanting to stand out. You have a knack in dealing with people and they seem drawn to you at the same time."

She blushed at the compliment, "That is very kind of you to say, Sir."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"And all I do is be nice and help with the identification?"

"That's it. Agent Ramos will do the rest. So what do you think, Mrs. King? Will you take the assignment and_ spy and seek_ these five informants scattered throughout Mexico?"

Amanda didn't take long to decide, "I gladly accept, Sir, and thank you for your confidence in me!"

Billy breathed a sigh of relief, "Glad to hear that, Mrs. King, and oh! I almost forgot..." He went into the drawer and pulled out a colorful red, blue and yellow beaded bracelet with a round beaded emblem connected to it, "this is for you."

"It's lovely," she commented, accepting it.

"It's more than a decoration for your wrist, Mrs. King. It's a tracking device so that we will know approximately your location. As I mentioned previously, you will be traveling to very isolated towns and therefore, communication with us may be difficult."

Amanda placed it immediately on her wrist, "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"Yes," Billy warned her, "and this is just as important. You and Agent Ramos must not reveal your identity to any of the informants once you have located and identified them. We do not want their covers blown. The two of you are simply to make certain each face matches its photograph and move on. After all, names can change, but a person's basic facial structure does not. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir, but what if the face does _NOT match_ the photo?"

"I hope that will _not _be the case," Billy stated, looking concerned, "However, if it does occur, you must head to the nearest communication posts, which could be a payphone booth, a motel phone, a post office, or for all I know, a homing pigeon!" he teased, "but just let us know as soon as you can and we will shut down that part of the operation immediately and FIA will take the appropriate measures!"

"I understand and I will, Sir," Amanda solemnly promised and then, just to give him a way out, she asked, "And you're sure you want _me_ to do this very important assignment?"

Billy stared sardonically at her, "Does my mind seemed muddled, Mrs. King? Was I speaking incoherently to you earlier?"

"No, Sir, not at all, Sir!" Amanda reassured him.

"Good. Then we've reached an understanding." Billy next went into his drawer again and pulled out a plane ticket, some pesos, some American money, a translation book, as well as a guide book and slid it over Amanda's way.

"You will leave tomorrow," he instructed her, "Here is your flight ticket and other necessities. When you land, you will be in Mexico City. The address of the hotel, _La Casa Real,_ is written on the flight packet. I've recently received word from FIA that Agent Ramos has already reported to the motel and has rented a car for the two of you. When you arrive, look up Agent Ramos immediately. Being that this motel is located in the capital city, your first night's stay will probably be your most luxurious accommodations during your mission. And that place is, at best, minimal. The remaining towns you'll be traveling to will be much more simple, almost primitive in comparison. Stay safe, Mrs. King."

"I will," she promised, "and, Sir?"

"Yes, Mrs. King? Did I miss something?"

"Well, it's just..." she awkwardly began, "...I'll be traveling with a male agent. And I know we will be undercover and all, and it's not for real, but does that mean he and I-"

"-are half cousins," Billy quickly explained, "I've already arranged that you will be staying in an adjoining room to his."

"Oh, right, yes, of course!" Amanda looked relieved, "You've thought of everything, Sir."

Billy smiled back, "I usually do, and I'm also very good at selecting the right person for each mission! Don't make me regret my decision on this one! "

She stood, "I won't, Sir."

"Good luck, Mrs. King."

He gave her a reassuring smile as she gathered her things to leave.

But when she turned to leave, his smile quickly disappeared. He thought about Lee's reaction when he returns and finds out that Amanda is out on her first mission, in a different country, without him.

_Because Billy knew better than most that the more Lee pretends not to care about Amanda King, the more he does._

#

Dotty loudly yelled out from her bedroom, "Amanda! I FOUND IT!"

From her bedroom, Amanda shouted back, "That's great, Mother! I'll be right there!"

Amanda soon appeared in the doorway of her mother's bedroom.

"Come on in, Dear," Dotty invited her, as she held up the item, "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes, exactly!" Amanda acknowledged as she took the old money belt that Dotty had used on her honeymoon many years ago.

"You're so lucky to be going on a trip to Mexico!" Dotty looked dreamy-eyed, "You know, your father and I went there on _our_ honeymoon! And my goodness! The beaches were breathtaking, the waters crystal blue clear! And the food! Extremely sweet and spicy!" she paused, before adding, "or is that a description of your father during that time?" She asked with a mischievous wink.

"Mo-_ther!_" Amanda berated her, "anyway, thanks for the money belt! I'll be sure to put this to good use!" She turned to leave.

"Amanda, wait... is there something you're not telling me?" Dotty asked, stopping Amanda in her tracks.

She never knew if her mother would someday figure out that she was in the spy business.

"Not telling you something, Mother?" Amanda repeated, her pitch one level higher as she blinked quickly.

Dotty seemed to be searching for the right words, "Are you too embarrassed to tell me that you have planned a Mexican getaway with Dean? That you two need some alone time? Because I'm no fuddy-duddy, you know, Dear. I would _completely_ understand!"

Dean was the last person Amanda was thinking about.

"Whaaat?" Amanda questioned, "No, Mother! That's _not _what this is at all! This isn't a getaway...it really is _work_-related! I promise you that!"

"Oh," Dotty almost sounded disappointed. A new thought entered her head, "then did you and Dean break up?"

"What? Mo-_ther_, now you're saying the total opposite of what you had previously stated!"

"Yes, I know, Dear, but it's just...well...I haven't heard or seen Dean around here lately," she stated, and then after some thought, continued with, "it isn't because of ME, is it? Did I say something wrong to him?"

"Oh, of course not, Mother!" Amanda assured her, "He enjoys your company very much!"

"I'm so glad! But what I don't understand is...when he's away on business trips, why is it that he rarely contacts you the entire time he's away? Surely he couldn't be THAT busy to say hello to the special someone in his life more often?"

Amanda was stumped on how to answer that. How could she explain to her mother that even when Dean calls, they have so little to talk about? She had been thinking lately that it just wasn't working out with him, but she didn't know how to explain that to her mother.

"It's complicated, Mother," Amanda answered truthfully, "but if you must know-"

Dotty rolled her eyes as she interrupted her daughter, "-Amanda, whenever you begin an explanation with _'it's complicated', _followed by_ if you must know..._', I know you are going to come up with THE most _ridiculous_ explanation and I, for one, choose NOT to hear it this time!"

Amanda looked relieved she didn't have to make one up as well. She was running out of explanations.

"Anyway," Dotty continued, lightly pushing Amanda out of the room, "you need to go finish packing! You have a job assignment to do and I'm sure it's very important!"

"I certainly do, Mother, and you have no idea!"

_Her mother was smarter than what most people gave her credit for,_ Amanda thought as she left.

#

Back in her room, Amanda carefully placed all five photos of the informants on the bed next to her packed bags.

The pictures had been thoughtfully numbered from one to five. Turning the photos over, she scanned the informants' locations throughout Mexico and their real professions. All of them had working-class jobs: shopkeeper, waiter, barber, and so forth.

Consulting the small map in the guidebook book, Amanda learned the route she and Agent Ramos would be taking throughout the middle and southern end of Mexico. Then she read up on each of the locations. All of the selected villages seemed to be exactly how Mr. Melrose had described them: tiny, isolated, and traditional.

Checking her guidebook further, she could see that the area she would be traveling would be hilly and cool at times while the flatlands were hot and humid, being that it was closer to the equator.

Giving her attention back to the photos, she decided not to tuck them into her purse or carry-on bag. Instead, she had already decided to fit them into the money belt her mother had just given her; two photos in one pocket, two in the next and one in the pocket with her money. Luckily the three pockets were precisely the right size to hold the snapshots.

Now standing alone in her room, she couldn't believe it: a mission of her own and all she had to do was be nice—how difficult could THAT be? She clasped her hands together and twirled once around in happy anticipation. Then her eyes slightly saddened at the prospect that Lee would not be there alongside her.

Yet, even with that sad realization on her mind, she was more than ready to begin her new adventure.

.

.

__I can't wait for you to read about Amanda's adventure, next chapter!__

__Please review__


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventure Begins

.

Chapter 5

The five-plus hours of flight from Dulles International to Mexico City went without a hitch. Sitting in the airplane, Amanda had to force herself not to pat the money belt that was tightly strapped around her torso. Whatever she does, she must NOT lose the ID pictures. The Agency and some international civilians' lives were depending on her.

When she landed in Mexico City, it was barely noon. She immediately hailed a taxi and gave the driver her destination. Looking out the window of the taxi, her first impressions of the city was one of liveliness. There were people everywhere; in cantinas, open marketplaces and shops. The bustling downtown area exhibited the capital's explosive growth, from its mosaic cobbled roads, old-time cafes and mile-long shantytowns, to its modern, contemporary art-deco buildings.

Perhaps after she had met Agent Ramos and freshened up a bit, she would have some free time to explore the sights and colors of this exciting town later in the afternoon. But for now, she must concentrate on the mission.

After she checked in at the desk of the _La Casa Real,_ she walked up to Ramos' room number of 15 and knocked.

A deep male's voice was gruffly heard asking, "WHO IS IT?!"

"It's Mrs. K-," she began and then immediately corrected herself, "It's Amanda, your half-cousin!"

The door opened and Amanda came face to face with Rex Ramos.

And he looked as unhappy to see her as he sounded.

If Agent Ramos didn't have such a stern expression spread across his face, he might have been considered classically good looking with his dark wavy hair, straight nose, and startling blue eyes. Too bad his good looks were overshadowed by his dark demeanor.

Amanda, however, was determined to be nice.

"Hello!" she cheerfully greeted him with a smile.

He coolly assessed her and then brusquely stated, "You're late! Get in here!"

Ignoring his rudeness, she walked in with her one suitcase, as he shut the door.

"The _flight _was late, not me," Amanda immediately explained, "and I have no control over _that,_ so you don't have to be so grumpy about it!"

He did not deny being in a foul mood, "Fine then! So, do you have the ID packet with you or not?"

_Not even a greeting or a 'how was your flight?' type of nicety,_ Amanda glumly thought.

"I_ do..._" she responded in carefully measured words.

"Good!" He held out an opened hand, "Hand it over to me!"

She blinked at his bossiness, "What?"

"Do you having a hearing problem?" he asked peering over at her ear, as if trying to detect a hearing aid, "I said, _hand the packet over to me_!"

Amanda hadn't expected that she would be turning it over so quickly. She thought she'd be holding onto it the entire mission. Perhaps it was a wise thing she had hidden the packet in her money belt.

"You don't have your _own_ set of ID photos from the F-I-A?" she wondered.

Ramos rolled his eyes, "Doesn't the Agency tell their agents _anything_? Only one physical ID set was made so that there would be less chance of it falling into the wrong hands! Unfortunately for me, it was decided beforehand that the Agency would be responsible for the safety of the packet. But now it's F-I-A's turn, and I plan to take ownership of the packet!"

Amanda felt suddenly possessive, "Why should I hand it over to you?" she reasoned, "I was given the responsibility of holding onto it!"

She watched as Ramos' eyes narrowed. It was obvious he didn't like her response, "Nooo, you were responsible for holding onto it until it was delivered to ME, so I am here and you need to hand it over!"

"That's _not_ the way the mission was explained to me, Agent Ramos," Amanda respectfully stated back to him, "I was given responsibility for the packet for what I thought was the entire mission, so, therefore, I think I'll just keep it safe with me, if you don't mind..."

It was obvious Ramos was fighting to keep his anger in check. His voice shook with irritation, "You, Mrs. King, are being impossible!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" she honestly answered.

"Such insolence!" he hotly stated as his index finger shook with frustration at her, "_Why,_ I should just..." then he paused and took a calming breath to stabilize himself, "Never mind!...I... need a drink!" he proclaimed as he went over to the makeshift minibar (which consisted of two bottles of booze on a wooden plank) and poured himself a half a glass of whiskey.

She watched as he finished his drink in one gulp, taking note that he never asked HER if she needed a drink.

_What was it with male agents and their rudeness? _

_ And instantly an image of Lee flashed before her. No, she will NOT think of him! He is NOT part of her mission!_

She attempted to busy herself by looking around the room. Her eyes stopped when she noticed the opened closet door. It was devoid of any clothing. Then her eyes wandered over to Agent Ramos' suitcase, which was situated at the foot of the bed. It was fully packed.

A realization entered her mind.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda concluded, as she turned back to him with accusing eyes, "You, tricky trickster, you!"

He was too busy pouring another glass for himself to care about her adolescent indignation.

"What is it _now?_" he asked in a bored tone.

"You arrived here _yesterday_ and you are completely packed up again!" she vexed, "That means you had NEVER planned for us to work together, had you? You were just going to take the packet and run out on me!"

Ramos gulped down the second drink_. _There was a scowl on his face as he contemplated what to do next.

_He had to admit, this annoying woman was smarter than he gave her credit for._

_ Knock!Knock!_

Gone was the scowl as his eyes and senses sharpened, suddenly becoming alert.

In a flash, his gun was out as he yelled out, "WHO IS IT?!"

"The bellhop, Señor Ramos," was the response yelled through the door.

Ramos looked at Amanda and handed her his gun, "Here, take this while I answer the door. Use it if you have to."

Amanda looked distastefully at the weapon as if it was emitting an unusual odor, "I will NOT take it!"

"Why not?" he huffed out.

"I don't..." she timidly began, and then proudly lifted her head to announce, "I don't know how to shoot one! Yet."

_"What? Useless!" _Ramos grumbled under his breath as he hid his gun in his waist before opening the door.

A young bellhop was smiling at him, "Señor Ramos," he announced with a slight accent, "we have your car out front, so if you like, I can take your bag now."

Amanda was seeping with anger as she whispered behind Ramos, _"So you WERE planning to leave without me!"_

Ramos turned and whispered back to her, _'Sssh, not in front of the help!' _Then he faced the bellboy, "Sorry, Boy. My cousin here, she wanted to stay longer at this dump, but I wish to leave! She is being QUITE stubborn, so I will leave without her. Yes, take my suitcase and be sure NOT to bang it around! I will be down in ten minutes!"

The bellboy gave Amanda an apologetic expression before he went over to pick up Ramos' suitcase and then he was gone.

"Now, I will ask one more time," Ramos stated when they were alone again, "Will you hand over the packet of photos to me?"

_Amanda now realized the ID packet was her only bargaining chip. If she handed the photos to him, he would be gone, glad to be rid of her._

_And _THAT_ was never going to happen!_

She stubbornly held her head up high, "No!"

It was hard for Ramos to control his temper as he tried to reason with her, "Why are you being so stubborn? You were only to be the delivery person! Your part of the mission was over the minute you stepped into this room! I have no intention of dragging you along with me! This is MY mission!"

"It's MY mission as well, Agent Ramos!" Amanda challenged, "And I intend to make sure the informants have been correctly identified!"

"You offer nothing for me!" Ramos snapped. He looked like he was ready to pop a vein, "You know nothing of this country, cannot speak its language and are useless with a weapon. In other words, you are totally lacking as an agent for this mission...SO, hand over the packet of photos and I will be off!"

By now, Amanda was simmering with hurt and anger.

"Believe me, Agent Ramos, your rudeness and arrogance does NOT deter me in the least!" she countered, "I've dealt with your type of stubbornness before! This isn't my first rodeo, Buster! In fact, the agent I previously worked with had declared to the high heavens that no way would I _ever_ be a partner to him! But I persisted and we have managed to complete _quite_ a few successful missions together! So as I've stated before, _I was given a mission and I plan to finish it!"_

Ramos was getting tired of dealing with her, "Do you always talk so much?"

"No," she answered honestly, "I usually talk more!"

He didn't say anything as his eyes pensively surveyed not _her_, but her suitcase and then her purse. She knew exactly what he was thinking. _He was imagining himself searching through her items to find the ID packet. _

She self-consciously drew up her purse and suitcase closer to her body, letting him know that there was no way she was giving up the ID packet. His eyes flashed when he realized the hopelessness of his situation.

"Fine!" he gruffly decided at last, "we will do it _your_ way! We will do this mission together!"

"Fine." Amanda calmly acknowledged.

He got down to business, "The car is out front. So come on, let's get going!"

Amanda looked surprised, "Now?"

"Yes, NOW!" he commanded, "You've got a problem with that?"

She imagined her own plans going down the drain, "No, I mean, yes, I do...I just got in from a long flight and I thought we were going to spend one night here before leaving! I wanted some time to explore the city this afternoon!"

"We are not on vacation here, Mrs. King!" he pointedly stated, "Are you ready to go or not?" It was as if he were asking: _Are you a real agent or not?_

Amanda sighed, "Alright! Just give me ten minutes to freshen up!"

He thinned his lips, "Of course you must waste my time! I feel sorry for your last partner! You cannot be reasoned with!"

She truthfully responded with, "You don't know the half of it!"

"TEN minutes and don't be late again!" he warned her before he left, slamming the door behind him.

Ooooo! Amanda frustratingly mumbled, _It was like dealing with an irritable Lee during their first mission, all over again! But at least, even then, she could tell that Lee had a heart inside of him!_

_There she was, thinking about Lee again! Grrrrr!_

_#_

After exiting the bathroom, Amanda removed her money belt and retrieved the first picture from the packet to study it. It was a photo of the first informant they needed to identify, Miguel Esteban. She intently studied Miguel's face, taking in the shape of it, the curve of his jawline, his nose, the size of his eyes and the thickness of his brow.

His image needed to be embedded into her memory, since she knew she would not be showing _any_ of the pictures to Rex Ramos! No way! Then she turned the photo around and memorized Miguel's location and occupation.

Once she was sure of her memory and the money belt was once again secured on her body, she hurried out to the lobby to meet up with Agent Grumps.

.

.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Making Contact

Chapter 6

Amanda made sure she was down at the car in exactly 10 minutes. Although she didn't care for Agent Rex Ramos, she was excited about the prospect of going on a mission on her own. She had put on a new top and looked refreshed.

She got into the passenger side of the car.

From the driver's side, an unhappy Ramos turned and greeted her with an impatient, _"Well?_"

When it came to Ramos, Amanda was in her usual state of confusion, "Well, what?"

"Which city are we heading off to?" he brusquely asked, "I'm not a mind reader, you know! You are not good at this spy thing at all! Also, tell me the name of our first informant!"

Amanda sighed. She needed to get use to the fact that Rex Ramos was not into pleasantries. For him, conversation would consist of only mission talk.

"We need to head on over to a village called Bajo Salto," she informed him, "the name of the first informant is Miguel Esteban. He is a clothing shop owner. The store is named 'Ropa del Sol."

"Bajo Salto...I know the city. It is on the outskirts of Mexico City," Ramos stated while looking at his watch, "It is almost one. If we hurry, we can make it there in an hour."

"Do you mind if we stop to get something to eat on our way?" Amanda politely asked, "I only had a snack on the plane this morning."

From his frustrated expression, Amanda already knew how he would answer, "Mrs. King, you ARE aware that we are under time constraints, aren't you?" he rhetorically asked.

"Never mind," she stated, staring straight ahead.

As Ramos pulled out of the motel, Amanda remained silent.

_She had already figured out that even though she and Rex Ramos were working on the same side of the spy world, it was best not to trust him._

#

The town of Bajo Salto seems to be from an earlier era, a simpler time.

There were no signs of modern influence. It was a modest village with narrow streets that were lined with a smattering of shrubs and dirt. The sun slanted across the crude, white adobe-made homes as children played in the streets. There was a presence of pedaled bikers on mopeds and people leading donkeys wandering down the unpaved roads as well. Vendors -were shouting out the food and wares they had to sell in open-aired marketplaces.

Once out of the rented car, Amanda and Ramos wandered alongside the steady stream of villagers. A few men were wearing 'westernized' clothing, but most wore traditional clothing like serapes over a cotton shirt and pants. A straw hat on their heads would protect their faces from the sun. The women also wore conventional clothing; usually blousy tops tucked into full skirts. Some used a light, large scarf, cape or cloak to cover their heads. Both men and women wore simple leather sandals on their feet.

According to the directions from Amanda's guidebook, there was only one main dirt alleyway that led to the many clothing shops of the locals. Walking down that street now, it didn't take them long to spot the sign that read, "Ropa del Sol."

Entering the shop, Amanda breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the shop owner as being Miguel Estaban, the informant in picture number one. He was doing some paperwork with an ancient calculator. However, he instantly looked up when she and Agent Ramos had entered.

"Hola, Amigo y amiga!" he greeted them, a wide smile spread across his face.

Ramos leaned into Amanda _"Is it him?"_

_"I believe so,"_ she whispered back, _"but I need to have a closer look."_

_"Why? Is your eyesight so poor?_" Ramos complained.

_"It's fine! I just want to be sure!"_

Amanda then turned her attention towards the clerk, "Hello!" she cheerfully answered back and then remembering her translation book, she asked, "Habla usted Inglés?"

"Ahhh, Americanos!" Miguel announced, "And yes, I can speak English! May I help you?"

Amanda smiled back, grateful to be speaking to someone friendly, "Perhaps you may, I..."

Instantly, she felt Ramos pulling her arm, "_Might I speak to you in private?_" he interrupted.

He didn't wait for an answer as he rudely tugged her away, so their backs were to the clerk.

Amanda escaped from his grasp, "We can talk, but don't you EVER touch me like that again!"

Ramos gave her a look of disdain as he asked in an irritated tone, "_Why are we still here?_ _Our first identification is complete!"_

_ "I know, but we can't just come in here and leave right away!" _Amanda insisted_, "That's rude! And it'll look suspicious, too! Remember, we need to blend in!"_

_ "Then YOU go ahead and blend in!" _Ramos huffed,_ "For me, __I am done here and I am thirsty! You will find me at the cantina around the corner!"_

_ "Fine by me!" _Amanda stated, not bothered in the least.

__A part of her was thinking that perhaps Agent Ramos was leaving her on purpose to put her in this awkward predicament of being in a foreign country. But she didn't care WHAT he thought. Watching him leave was like being unshackled.__

After he was gone, Amanda walked up to the counter.

"I'm sorry that that man I was with was being so.. impolite," Amanda apologized, "he really hates souvenir shopping!"

Miguel waved the matter aside, "No need to explain! It is forgotten! But look! I have much things for you to buy here! Please, look all you want, Señorita! Take your time!"

Relieved that she no longer had to be combative, Amanda happily browsed the women's section. The clothing on the racks appeared well made and charming, made mostly of thin, breezy, colorful cottons. Perfect items for the hot, muggy Mexico weather. She walked over this one rack of vividly colored, embroidered skirts.

"I can't believe all the beautiful clothing you have in your shop!" she gushed as she touched a full red skirt she had picked up by the hanger. Her fingers touched the elaborate threading, "the embroidery is exquisite on the hem of this skirt!"

Miguel gave a proud smile, "Yes, yes! My neighbor...Mrs. Lopez, she is 84 years old; she embroiders each one by hand!" He walked over, "You like to try on?"

"What? Oh no, I wasn't really looking for myself!" Amanda claimed, shaking her head, but not quite putting the skirt back, either.

"But it will look so pretty on you!" Miguel insisted, "and perhaps your man will not look so angry if you are dressed as a beautiful Señorita!"

"Oh! He's not angry at me...that's just his usual demeanor!" she informed Miguel and then lowered her voice to make her point, "and he is not _my man_ at _all_! Noooo..." she was shaking her head vigorously.

"Ahhhh, that is good!" Miguel looked pleased, "Your beauty and kindness is wasted on him! So you have other man in your life who appreciates you?"

"Well..." Amanda looked dreamily off into the distance, "Let's just say that I want to believe there is someone special out there for me!"

"Yes, he is out there, I know it!" Miguel smiled, "And when he finds _you_, HE will be the lucky one!"

Miguel then went over to another rack to retrieve a simple white peasant blouse and cajoled her, "Here is a good one ...this you must try on with pretty skirt!"

"Oh, I...don't know..." Amanda looked wistfully at the items.

"Just try on...it will look perfect on you...this I know!"

She eyed it lovingly.

Amanda then looked happily at him before accepting the item, "Alright, you've convinced me!"

Amanda went into the dressing room, and in no time, came out to view the skirt and blouse in the store's only mirror.

"Ah, Señorita! _Muy bonita! _You look like a Mexican Princess!" Miguel exclaimed,

She couldn't help modeling in front of the mirror, as she turned this way and that. The skirt flowed and swirled about her.

"It IS so very lovely!" Amanda enthused.

"No, it is the wearer that makes it so!"

"Oh, I don't know about that, but I love how I feel wearing this!" she sighed happily. Then she faced Miguel as she made up her mind, "I'll take them!"

"MUY bueno!" he ecstatically nodded, "And have you seen our beaded necklaces?"

"No, but I know I'm about to!" Amanda joyously stated, going over to where the jewelry was displayed. It was like Christmas in July for her.

Their continual interactions seemed to establish a warm relationship between them and they small-talked for some time. Amanda was careful not to mention the real purpose of her visit. Instead, she ended up purchasing from his shop her outfit, a shawl, and a serape for Lee..._I mean for Dean_, she corrected herself.. For her mother, she purchased a colorful top, two beaded necklaces, and for the two boys, she bought two t-shirts and two keychains.

When the items were totaled, Amanda had given Miguel not only the money for the purchases, but an extra one-hundred American dollars OVER the total.

"Oh, there has been a mistake," Miguel stated, sliding the money back to her.

She shoved the extra cash back to him, "You have made me so very happy after such a day of frustration! Please keep this as a special thank you and use this to treat your family as you have treated me!"

Miguel gratefully bowed.

"Dear lady, thank you! You have truly brightened my day with your heart and your smile!" he told her, "I hope we will meet again!"

"Perhaps we will!" Amanda responded, as she held onto her precious package. Then she remembered a phrase from her guidebook, "Adios, Miguel, _que tengas un buen día_!"

Miguel was pleasantly surprised and laughed, "You also have good day too, kind lady!"

Amanda was almost floating on air as she left the shop.

_ Mexico was definitely a country with some friendly, wonderful people_, she happily thought.

#

It took her some time to get to the cantina, for she went the long way around in order to explore a few more shops. When she got to the cantina, she groaned when she spotted Ramos sitting on a tall stool at the wooden bar, scowling at his drink.

_ Good that he had to wait for her again!_ she thought with satisfaction, as she approached him.

"What took you so long?" he growled, "It has been well over an hour!"

"I was busy making someone's day brighter, unlike other people who darken the pathway everywhere he walks," she sarcastically commented back.

He shrugged and was about to say something else when both of them suddenly heard from a distance, some agitated shouting.

And then there was some running and more yelling. And then some more running.

It was obvious something alarming had happened.

The shouting became louder and more frantic as people began rushing towards one direction. Amanda couldn't make out what anyone was saying because the yelling was all in Spanish. When she glanced over at Ramos, his usual sour face had now been replaced with a look of alertness.

"What's happening?" Amanda wanted to know, "What are the people saying?"

Ramos listened intently to the shouting words being flung around and then turned back to her, his words spoken hastily,

"They say someone is _dead!"_

_"Dead?!"_ Amanda repeated as Ramos tried to understand more of what various people were shouting.

Ramos quickly stood, "They are yelling that a murder has occurred over at the clothing alleyway!"

Amanda's eyes widened, "I just came from there!"

"I must go check it out!" Ramos stated, heading out.

"Me, too!" Amanda announced, but Ramos had already gone ahead.

As Amanda rushed alongside the crowd, the pit of her stomach felt queasy at the one terrible thought that hauntingly entered her mind.

_ Please, please, PLEASE,_ she dreaded, _don't let the murdered victim be the nice shopkeeper, Miguel Estaban!_

.

.

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Investigating on Her Own

Chapter 7

People were shouting about a murder had been committed, so Ramos and Amanda quickly left the cantina and rushed back to the cobbled alleyway. Amanda was almost running at top speed so she managed to gain on Ramos and now his footsteps were closely behind hers.

From a distance, Amanda could see a growing swarm of villages had converged in front of Miguel's shop.

_Nooooooo! _she panicked, fearful for the shopkeeper's life.

Frantically pushing her way through the crowd, she got to the front and her heart dropped when she caught a glimpse of Miguel, whose body had fallen across the counter, a knife thrust to the hilt into the flesh of his back.

_ Oh my gosh! Poor, dear, friendly Miguel!_ Amanda anguished, tears forming in her eyes. Then she felt hands gripping her arm, and she had no strength to shake out of its grasp.

"Mrs. Ki-...Amanda!" Ramos' voice sounded urgent, "We must go!" he insisted as he pulled her away.

But Amanda could barely hear him. She seemed in a state of shock.

"So tragic," she mumbled, "I can't believe that an hour ago, Miguel had been vibrant...and laughing..."

Ramos was tugging at her again, but it seemed as if he was pulling dead weight.

_"Never mind that!"_ Ramos stated in a low tone, _"There is nothing you can do! He is DEAD! Did you hear me? DEAD!"_

_He was right_, Amanda realized, as she drew a deep breath. Determinedly she turned and slowly departed from the scene as the villagers continued to crowd around the victim.

"_Dead._.." Amanda repeated in a murmur as a sudden chill ran down her spine.

Then another thought entered her mind: _Was this a random murder or was Miguel killed for being an informant?_

_WeewooWeewooWeewoo..._

Amanda snapped back to reality as they both watched a police car driving past them. She was now glad Agent Ramos had pulled her away. They shouldn't be anywhere near Miguel when the police arrived.

Agent Ramos.

She haltingly turned towards him as she speculated, _Supposedly he had spent his time at the cantina BUT what if he hadn't been there the whole time? Co__uld Agent Ramos have been involved in Miguel Esteban's murder?_

#

Walking down the main cobbled street to get back to their motel, Amanda's heart was filled with sorrow as she randomly wiped a tear away from her cheek.

The gesture wasn't lost on Ramos and with an angry tone, he accusingly asked, "Why are you being so emotional? You do not even know this man!"

Amanda glared back at him, "I know enough about him to know he was a good man with a happy heart! And...and..he had family and wanted to make the world a better place!" she choked out.

"You know nothing of the sort!" Ramos snapped, "And let me tell you something else...you can never know what is in a person's heart!"

_"You could be right about that," _she knowing mumbled, wondering if he was capable of murder.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back. She hated that she suspected a fellow agent; a part of her wished she never accepted this assignment where she had to accompany a heartless man while another man with a good heart was dead.

_And if there were ever a time she missed Lee, it was now._

At least she trusted _him._

#

It was late afternoon and they were sitting at a small cafe next to their motel. She didn't know if she should consider that a late lunch or an early dinner and she didn't care. Her heart still felt so heavy. Each bite of the shrimp tostada seemed to get lodged in her throat.

As they ate in silence, Amanda felt the need to talk about something, anything.

She looked over and noticed that Agent Ramos' left hand seemed to be scarred or burnt or something. Of course, he must have been on some dangerous missions. Needing to connect with another human being, she spoke out, "You must have gone on some exciting missions before."

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Did you hurt yourself while on your last assignment?"

Ramos looked confused, "What?!"

"Your hand," Amanda explained by eye-gesturing.

He scowled and slid the cuff of his shirt down to try and cover his wound, "This is not the time or place to talk about such things!"

"But we need to talk about something to each other in order to blend in," Amanda reasoned, "after what had happened to Miguel and all-"

"-Enough talk of that!" Ramos interrupted as he looked covertly around, "Do not mention him again! We must stay above suspicion!"

Amanda shot him a look of disdain, "Why _shouldn't_ we talk about him? The entire village is talking about..." she swallowed hard,"... about the _tragedy_ that just occurred! If we _don't_, THEN we will look suspicious!"

"You are taking this too personally!" Ramos told her as he leaned in and kept his voice down, _"Look at it this way...Many dangerous things happen in villages such as this one! When people are poor, crime is commonplace! Don't be so obtuse when it comes to a crime in a remote town!"_

Amanda knew that Ramos was making sense, but intuitively, something was off, "I realize crime is everywhere, but don't you find it coincidental that what happened to Miguel..." she blinked back the last of her tears, "...happened pretty much after I left him?"

Ramos narrowed his eyes, "Have you not heard a word I have spoken? This is a village crime, nothing more! Do not mention his name again! In my opinion, you are too fragile for this mission!"

"Or maybe it means I'm human and I care!," Amanda defended herself.

He looked up into the heavens, _"Dios mios!_ Why do I get the crazy ones!"

"You may think I'm crazy," Amanda countered, "but I'm the only one who has knowledge of our next destination!"

Ramos looked very unhappy with that remark_, "Not if you give me the ID packet!" _he reminded her again.

Amanda snapped back "And have you desert me once you get possession of it? The answer is still a resounding NO!"

Ramos looked as if he wanted to kick something. Then he took a deep breath in and out, "Alright then, at least tell me where we are headed tomorrow so that I can consult the map."

There would be no harm in that. She quietly told him so no one could overhear, "_It is in the village of Tamasina at a restaurant named "El Pujol." _

"_What is this person's name we need to identify?"_ he demanded to know.

Amanda stared at him, purposing keeping her mouth shut.

_"Oh, I see, " _he stated bitterly_, "You do not trust me yet."_

_ "__Do you blame me?" _she countered_, "You've been hostile to me since we met!"_

_ "__That is because I can do the mission on my own! You are slowing me down with your tears, talks, and sightseeing ways!"_

_ "I think it's important we get a feel of the land and it's people, is that so wrong?" Amanda countered, "besides it will look suspicious if, we, as tourists, DON'T immerse ourselves with the local scenery!"_

_"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" _Ramos stated, as he got up from the table_,__ "__T_omorrow, be sure to be down at the lobby by 8 am so that we may leave this God-forsaken place!"

"I will, don't worry!"

_"And no more talk of Esteban!"_ he warned her.

"I won't!" then she remembered her manners, "Have a nice night!"

Before he left, he turned back to her one more time, "By the way, when you pick up the check for this meal, do not forget to leave a good size tip!"

_Ooooo, the man is insufferable! _Amanda complained as she pulled out her purse.

Suddenly she had a new appreciation for Lee. Even at his worse, he knew manners; opening doors for her, politely seating her or guiding her with his hand by respectively touching her back as they walked.

_Lee was a walk in the park compared to this caveman!_

#

Once Ramos was gone, Amanda paid the bill and stood up.

She had her own investigation to do.

After leaving the cafe, she walked back towards the Tiendas of Clothing Street, where the murder of Miguel had taken place.

Or almost headed there.

Instead, she went to the cantina where Agent Ramos had spent his time.

She hoped she was just being paranoid, but she needed to make sure that Ramos was not actually involved in the murder of Miguel.

Amanda walked up to the bartender, who was busy wiping a shot glass.

"Hola, Señor," she greeted him as she sat on the tall stool. She was glad she had earlier read her translation book and had memorized a few Spanish phrases, "¿Habla usted Inglés?" she asked.

"Un poco," he admitted, and then asked in very broken English, "You like... drink, _Señorita?"_

"Um, sure. A coke, please," she decided and then added, "and some_ informaccion."_

She then placed a new American ten-dollar bill on the counter.

However, before the bartender could grab the money, Amanda took it back and then purposely tore it in half, giving him only one-half of it.

He looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"You answer question first, _entender? You understand_?" she astutely told him. She knew she didn't have to translate any of the words; he knew what she meant. After all, money talks. And she planned to find out whether Ramos was at the cantina the entire time or that he had left and then double-backed to Miguel's shop.

The bartender cooperated, "_Sí Señorita_. I understand."

"Good! So earlier ..." she flipped through her book for the translation, _"Más temprano_, an Americano sit here." She consulted her book again for 'blue eyes', He had _ojos azules._"

The bartender nodded.

"Si, él estaba aqui. He here; he ordered _beer,_" he acknowledged, then hesitantly added, "Not nice man. Poor...uh, _tip._"

"Yes, that is him," Amanda smiled, "my cousin."

"Cousin. Ahhh, your _primo_."

"Yes. My _primo,_" She agreed and then made up a story, "He likes to drink," she explained, gesturing taking a drink over and over again, "Too much."

The bartender acknowledged his understanding, "Too much drink. Not good."

"Yes, and too many for him make him _very_ angry," Amanda explained, making a mean expression after the drinking gesture, "You entender?" When he nodded, she continued, "So tell me, did he sit..." she made a gesture of sitting and pointing to the barstool ..."_here,_ the entire time?"

"Que?" The bartender scowled not understanding, "_entire?_"

"Yes, _entire.._.let's see..." Amanda went back to the translation book, "..._todo el tiempo_. The todo el tiempo he sit _here_...or did he get up, come back?"

"Ah...si. I understand." The bartender considered, "Your primo _here_ 'entire' time"…

Amanda didn't know why, but she felt disappointed, "Are you sure?_ Estas seguro?"_

"Si. He sit here. Not leave."

Amanda carefully scrutinized the bartender's face. Her instincts were telling her he was speaking the truth. She had her answer as she thanked him and handed the other half of the torn bill. She also paid for her drink in addition to leaving a tip.

#

As she walked back to the motel, her mind drifted to what she needed to do next. _She was thinking that perhaps she should send a message to Mr. Melrose to tell him about the murder of one of the informants. Yes, she will do that when she gets back to the inn, for she knew they had a phone. Who knows when would be the next time she will be near a phone?_

She was exhausted and wanted to push the idea of Miguel's death out of her mind. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and rest.

The only comfort she could take from today was that although Ramos may be selfish and rude, at least he wasn't a murderer.

And she couldn't _wait_ for this mission to be over so that she could see her mother, her two boys and...and maybe, just _maybe_ Lee might be happy to see her as well.

.

.

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Informant #2

Chapter 8

Early the next morning at The Agency, Francine had just sat down in Billy's office. He had called her in with news about Amanda.

Francine smirked, "Sure didn't take long for her to get into trouble, did it?" Then noting Billy's unappreciated response, she turned solemn, "Obviously my timing is off. Amanda's alright isn't she?"

"Seems to be." But Billy still looked glum, "Mrs. King had left a voice message late last night, but with the different time zones, I didn't receive it until I came in this morning."

"Don't tell me that she's already run into the impostor!"

"Not that, either, Francine. Unfortunately, after she identified the first informant, he was found murdered soon afterward."

Francine's mouth dropped, "That's terrible news! So tragic!"

"It is. Miguel was one of our most reliable informants," Billy noted, his expression saddened, "A very good man as well."

_RING!RING!_

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone. Billy picked up.

"Melrose."

He listened and then stated, "Alright. Thanks for letting me know," and then hung up.

Francine tilted her head, "More bad news?"

"The worse," Billy told her, his mouth a straight line, "That was Mrs. Marston. I told her to ring me the minute Lee entered the building. He just did and he's on his way up."

"He'll see that Amanda's not here," Francine noted, "Aaand, he'll want to know where she is."

"Exactly," Billy concurred and then gave Francine a troublesome look, "I think my day just hit rock bottom."

"-or more like your rock bottom found a basement," Francine dryly commented.

#

Amanda awoke at 6 am. She had had a restless night. Calling room service, they suggested she try the tepita-style migas, which is a bread and egg soup. It was delicious; rich and aromatic. She didn't have the appetite, but she forced it down, for she needed to keep up her strength.

Promptly at eight, she met Ramos in the lobby, her suitcase and purchases by her side. They would not be coming back here. They would be on the road for six hours to reach informant #2.

Amanda had again carefully memorized the next informant's face. Paco Ramirez worked as a waiter at El Pujol restaurant.

As Ramos loaded the truck of the car, he pointed to the package wrapped in newspaper that Amanda carefully held like precious jewels.

"What is that?" he wanted to know, pointing, his expression dour.

Amanda held the package close to her chest, "It's the clothing and some items I bought at Miguel's store yesterday-"

_ -before he was murdered in cold blood_, she thought morbidly, but didn't say it out loud.

She eyed him, "You're not going to complain about the extra space in the car I'll be taking up with this package, are you?"

"No, but you were foolish to spend your money needlessly," he bitterly stated, "now, get in and let's get going!"

#

They drove in silence. Amanda could feel the antagonism between them. It was obvious he still didn't want her on the trip and she almost wanted to just throw the stupid money belt at him and go home. Plus Miguel's death still weighed heavily on her mind. She wanted to talk about it in order to help her heart heal, but she knew Ramos would feel she was too weak and emotional.

Amanda felt so lonely on this trip. Sighing with boredom, she dug into her purse to look at pictures of her mother and her two sons. She really missed them.

From the driver's side, Ramos side-eyed her, "What is that? What are you looking at?"

"Pictures of my family," she explained, "just wondering what they're doing now. You don't have a family, do you, Agent Ramos?"

Ramos stared straight ahead, "Instead of asking soft and sentimental question, you should be thinking of strong and inquisitive ideas! I still do not understand why you were hired on this mission!"

_Ooooo! This man!_

"I sometimes wonder why as well," Amanda mumbled out loud, as she shut her wallet and then spent the rest of the trip peering out the window or looking at the map.

They were taking the backroads, so throughout most of the drive, all Amanda could see was desolate land with few trees but plenty of dirt. They also passed a few villages but Ramos only made one quick stop to just stretch out and then they were on the road again.

At last they arrived at the village of Tamasina, which was slightly larger than Bajo Salto. No donkeys were wandering about like in Baja Salto. Instead, old vehicles ruled the dirt streets. From the passenger side of the car, Amanda spotted the restaurant sign which read: _El Pujol._

"There it is!" she pointed out, _"El Pujol_! And look! It has an open-air patio! How charming!"

"'Charming' is NOT the reason we are here!" Ramos reminded her, as he pulled the car in to park.

Amanda told herself to be patient. She just needed to continue being nice and maybe Agent Ramos will eventually come around. For now, at least they had reached their destination safely without killing one another. When they parked their vehicle and got out, Amanda's muscles felt stiff from sitting too long.

They chose to sit inside the cafe, picking seats near the window. After Ramos sloppily hung his jacket behind his chair, he elected to go first to use the restroom.

_Very typical that he would think of his needs first, _she thought, _but at least__ he was gone._

Looking over at his seat, she noted his jacket askew and went over to straighten it on the chair. _Definitely a bachelor._ Then she sat down again and viewed the patrons in the dining area. Quite a few people eating a late lunch or early dinner. She stared at every server and customer in the place, but disappointingly, no one looked to be Paco Ramirez.

_Perhaps he wasn't working this day._ She hoped that was the reason. The image of Miguel Estban's fallen body with a knife plunged into his back crept into her mind. She shook her head to clear it.

By now, Ramos had returned, so now it was Amanda's turn to use the ladies' room.

#

As she emerged from the restroom, she nearly collided with a man rushing down the hall with a tray.

"Perdone, Señorita!" he apologized, his expression intense at his clumsiness with a customer.

When Amanda recovered, she looked squarely at him and her whole face lit up.

She had accidentally bumped into informant #2, Paco Ramirez!

He was a young man with a kind, eager face.

"Oh!" she tried her best not to give a sign of recognition, "Don't worry about it! I'm perfectly alright!"

He looked relieved, "That is good you are not hurt!" His face was open and sincere, "Señorita, has your order been accepted?"

"What?" she asked and then thought about it, "Oh! You mean have we ordered yet? No, I've just arrived."

"Then you are in for a treat! The food is very much good here!" he enthused.

Amanda smiled for the first time that day, "Really? That good, eh? And what would you recommend?"

His face dropped as he lowered his head, "I...I am not...important... enough to tell you, Señorita. I am but a busboy. You must talk to waiter."

"What do you ever mean?" Amanda asked, giving him an empathetic look, "Of course you're important enough to tell me! You're the busboy, so you have seen everything here. The dining area. The kitchen. The good AND the bad of all the dishes! You are EXACTLY the person I need to ask!"

Paco lifted his head, "Yes? You think so?"

With surety she answered, "I know so!"

He lowered his voice, _"Señorita, this is what I think, then. Do not order the specials today! Order our homemade carnitas or tamale. They are very best! You will see!"_

She winked, "I'm sure I will have a fine dining experience now, thanks to you!"

#

When Amanda arrived back at the table she was in a good mood.

Sitting down, she gave a knowing nod to Agent Ramos.

_"I have found the person we seek,"_ she announced covertly, enjoying that she almost felt like a spy

In a rare moment, Ramos looked pleased, "That is good," he looked around, "Where is he? What is his name?"

That happy feeling dissipated. Instinctively, alarms went off in Amanda's head. She didn't see the point of identifying the informant to him.

Amanda cleared her throat, attempting to casually unwrap her napkin and place it on her lap, "Is it really necessary for you to know that information now? I've just verified that it was definitely him."

Ramos' eyes narrowed, "so is it you still do not trust me? Did you not remind me many times that we are in this together? That we are a team?"

He had a point. But Amanda needed to be careful.

"Yes, but we have completed what we set out to do in this town," she pointed out, "so now we must think of the next destination instead."

"To which I have no information on, as well!" Ramos growled.

They stopped talking as the waiter came and their order was taken. Then they were alone again.

It didn't take long for the food to come. Their conversation during that time seemed stilted and trivial.

However, the tamales and pork carnitas were superb.

As the dinner came to a close, Amanda decided to try kindness again.

She announced, "I was thinking afterward of taking a walk around the town," she informed him and then added as an afterthought to be friendly, "would you like to join me?"

"No, I would not!" he grunted, "The way I see it, if you've seen one town, you've seen them all! So just go ahead and be quick about it!"

Amanda tried not to show her displeasure as she forced a smile, "Alright, dear cousin. I won't take long."

_Partnering up with Lee was like a walk in the park compared to Agent Ramos. And as she walked out, she wondered if she would ever work with Lee again._

#

Amanda did take a small tour around the town after the early dinner, but she was alone. She didn't mind and actually welcomed it. Crossing the road to the opposite street, she passed the 'Dentiste" office, a bookstore, a candle shop, and a five and dime, among others. She didn't go inside any of them but chose only to 'window shop'. She would have loved to explore the quaint town with its homemade wares, but she knew Ramos would have a bad-mood fit if she dilly- dallied. So in no time, she headed back to the motel.

Purposely turning to look towards the patio of El Pujol, she could see busboy Paco Ramirez busily clearing the dishes from the patio tables and it gave her a sense of satisfaction that he was fine.

After her nice stroll, she returned to see Agent Ramos in the parking lot, leaning on his parked rental car, his arms folded. Amanda took a deep breath in and readied herself for the confrontation.

"What _took_ you so long?" he demanded to know as she walked up to him.

Amanda had hoped a good meal in him would lighten his disposition, but no, he was still in a foul mood.

"I've been gone for less than 30 minutes!" she claimed, and then forced herself to calm down, "what does it matter, anyway? We have completed this second identification!"

"I was thinking we could go to the next town," he stated.

Amanda looked exasperated, "Now?"

"it is still daytime and we may be able to reach it by nightfall," he explained, "Of course, the problem is, I cannot determine the arrival time to the next place since, thanks to your stubbornness, _I have absolutely no knowledge of our next destination_!"

Amanda was getting tired of his attitude and his insistence that he needed the ID packet, but she would NOT let him get to her.

"Our next destination will take approximately four hours," she informed him, "but if we leave now, that will mean we have been in a car for 10 hours!"

"So what? Just tell me the destination and who we are to identify."

Amanda stated through clenched teeth, "I have a feeling if I told you, you will drive ahead and leave me stranded here!"

"Again! We keep going around and around!" Ramos looked hot as a pot filled with steaming water, about to boil over. "You not revealing our next destination is utterly _ridiculous_!" he declared, as he looked at her with disdain, "You are acting like a petulant child, and I am sick and tired of it!"

"_I'm _acting like a petulant child?" Amanda stood up for herself, "_You're_ the one with a continual pout on your face! Snapping at everyone you come in contact with; especially _me_! Yes, we are on a mission, but that doesn't mean we can't be pleasant with one another! And you know what the worst part is, Agent Ramos?"

"I do NOT know, but I'm sure you can't wait to tell me!"

"The worst part," Amanda began, "is that I HATE how you are making me lose my temper!"

Ramos looked around to make sure no one was listening. When he turned back to her, his eyes flashed.

"Once again, your inexperience shows!" he bluntly concluded, "Agents are trained _never_ to express emotions and you have shown tears, sadness, and now you have shown a loss of your temper!"

"Ohhhh, I haven't even BEGUN to lose my temper yet!" she announced, "and the show of emotions is called being human! So THAT explains why you can't show emotions!"

"It is useless reasoning with you! Have it your way! We will stay here one night!" he snapped, walking over to open the trunk of the car, "And you will carry your own luggage as well as balancing all your packages!"

Amanda held her head up high. She would _not_ let him get to her!

#

It was late at night and Amanda sat up in the bed of her austere room, reading a book by candlelight. It was hard to concentrate on the words of the story, however. This was the first time she had been so miserable while on a mission.

_What she wouldn't give to go on a mission with Lee!_

_ The only problem with that is that he was the one who didn't want to go on a mission with HER._

_ Lee and now Agent Ramos. Maybe it wasn't the agents who were difficult to work with, maybe it was HER._

_ No, _she convinced herself, _I will not think like that...instead, I will think optimistically and in the morning, everything will be better_, she decided.

She shut the book, blew out the candle and immediately the room was enveloped in darkness.

#

Amanda had been asleep for some time when she was awakened by a small but insistent sound coming from the outside.

_CLINK!CLINK!CLINK!_

Now fully awake, her eyes widened. She recognized the noise as someone fumbling with the lock on her door.

_Someone was breaking into her room!_

.

.

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Being Sneaky

.

.

Chapter 9

Back in Washington DC, the office was abuzz with people on the phone while the clickety-clack of typewriters could be heard. Inside Billy's office, however, it was quiet as he and Francine waited for the dreaded arrival of Lee.

And sure enough, it didn't take long.

Lee suddenly burst into Billy's office in a mood they would have never anticipated.

"Good morning everyone!" he announced, with a big smile on his face.

Once recovered from the shock, Francine smirked, "Well, well, look who's brought the sunshine with him for the first time!"

But nothing could stop Lee from feeling great as he took a seat without being asked, "Trust me, Francine, when I woke up this morning, I had no idea I was going to be _this _fantastic, but hey, look at me now...I AM that guy!"

Billy lifted a brow, "I suppose your cheerfulness has to do with your success earlier this morning in capturing the second bank robber, Blake Wiley."

"That just about sums it up!" Lee nodded, looking ever so proud, "Using my superior agent skill, I've managed to single-handedly capture the man whose face had been plastered on the FBI's most-wanted list! I've captured, jailed, AND got a full confession from the guy! Is there anything I _can't _do?"

"Do you want the full list now?" Francine sarcastically stated, folding her arms.

Billy gave Francine a look before addressing Lee, "Unlike Francine, I DO appreciate when justice is served!" he looked pleased, "Congratulations, Lee, on a job well done!"

Francine heaved a sighed, "Oh, al_right_...I suppose I should congratulate you as well!"

Lee looked surprised, "YOU, Francine, are actually congratulating ME?"

"Yes, yes," Francine stated with a bored tone, "Congratulations on your uncanny ability to take something that is NOT about you, and turning it into something that is ALL about you!"

"Even YOU can't dampen my great mood, Francine," Lee stated, still with a smile on his face.

"Then I guess I'll just have to try harder next time," she quipped.

But Lee didn't hear, as he was now looking out the office window, anxious to tell Amanda all about his adventures. But all he saw was her empty chair.

He turned back to Billy, "Amanda's not at her desk. Where is she?"

He noted how Billy and Francine exchanged unreadable looks.

"_Hello_? Amanda?" he impatiently repeated.

"Yes...Amanda, about that..." Billy cleared his throat "...you see, Lee, Amanda happens to be out...on a special _errand._.."

"A verrry long special errand..." Francine added, which only added to Lee's confusion.

"You mean..." he began slowly, "...she had to go to the _other_ post office across town again?"

_Oh boy._ Francine rolled her eyes.

Billy adjusted his collar as if he were getting hot, "Uh, not quite, Lee…."

Lee was catching on, "I have a feeling I'm not going to like whatever the explanation is, but someone tell me, anyway! What the hell is going on? Where's Amanda?"

"Oh, just tell him, Billy!" Francine looked frustrated, "He'll find out anyway!"

Now Lee was getting REALLY concerned, "Find out what? Come on, Billy, out with it! Where's Amanda?"

#

_ Meanwhile, back in Tamasina, Mexico..._

Someone was breaking into Amanda's motel room in the middle of the night.

Amanda instantly became awake, but did not stir in the bed. It was too dark to see anything. When the door slowly opened, a little light spilled in, and she felt a slight draft from the night air. Then she heard the faint click of the door closing and it was completely dark once more.

Tensely, she laid motionless in her bed, her ears attuned to the tiniest of sounds. Her curtains had been completely pulled shut so there was no light as she pretended to sleep. Soon a pencil-thin light shone briefly across the wall before it was directed at her suitcase.

A flashlight.

She next heard the slow, nearly soundless unzipping of her suitcase. In the darkness, she moved her head slightly towards the tiny light so she could see what was going on. The top of her suitcase opened as the thin ray of light disappeared inside the opened luggage. At one point, the thief aimed the light wrong and Amanda caught a glimpse of a man's profile as she tried not to gasp out loud.

_ OhMyGosh! _

__Agent Ramos!__

She pushed aside her shock and fear so she could think logically_. If he were going through her suitcase, there could be only one reason for that_. _He was intent___ on finding the informant identification packet!__

Staying beneath her covers, Amanda looked away and continued to pretend sleeping. It was easier to listen with her eyes closed, since her concentration would then be exclusively listening for noises in the room.

But her eyes popped opened when she heard paper rustling. Then she realized that it was him kneading and feeling the wrapped package of clothes she had purchase from Miguel's shop.

Instinctively she moved her hand down to her waist to reassure herself that she still had her money belt on.

_Luckily, it was there, safe and sound._

Having no luck, Ramos's next move was to tiptoe away to investigate the small bathroom.

But she wasn't free from him yet. Amanda figured once he discovered nothing in the bathroom, he would come looking for her purse. And that said purse was now casually slung over the wooden headboard, _right next to her!_

_Should she try to move or hide the purse while he was in the bathroom_? She wondered, _Where could she put it? And what if she didn't move it? Should she feign sleeping and then attack him when he got close enough to the bed?_

_ But what could she use against a trained agent? A fluffy pillow would not do the trick._

The idea of moving the purse was moot, anyway, for Ramos's search of her bathroom had been brief. All her muscles tightened when he had entered the main part of her room again.

Squeezing her eyes shut again, she listened as he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees to begin his stealth approach to her bed.

__Oh-my-gosh, what do I do?__

He felt so close now. A sweat dripped down Amanda's forehead, but she dare not wipe it away. When Ramos eventually stood, he was right up to her bed; so close that if she turned and reached up, she could touch him without stretching her arm much.

She needed a plan. And quick.

YAWN!

She was desperate. Maybe yawning might surprise Ramos into leaving.

It HAD startle Ramos, who immediately dropped on all fours again so that he was low to the ground. She needed to delay him more.

YAWN!

She tossed and turned in the bed and suddenly felt a jarring of her bed from below.

_ BUMP!_

_"Ooomph!..."_ she heard a man's voice groan.

_She figured Ramos must have been so surprised by her yawns that when he was flat on the floor, he had lifted his head up,thus bumping it against the bed frame._ She smiled silently to herself when she heard him whisper out a cuss word.

Unfortunately, it was not enough to deter him. Slowly he rose again and she heard his fingers grasping her purse and softly opening it. Daring to be brave, she opened one eye and witnessed again the pinpoint thread of light, as he examined the contents of her purse.

Finding nothing, he let out a frustrated moan and returned the purse to its original location. Amanda held her breath, wondering what he planned to do next. She breathed again once she felt Ramos was no longer at her side and was departing. A moment later, the door opened and silently he closed it behind him.

When she heard retreating footsteps out in the hallway, Amanda sat up at once. She knew Ramos would be in a bad mood in the morning, but he wouldn't be the only one. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became over the entire situation.

Then a different feeling came over her. It was determination. She had thought she was being clever by pretending she was sleeping, but then a new realization finally hit her: _Ramos now knew she had not hidden the packet in her bag, the purchased packages of clothing, or her purse.___ Therefore, he would have figured out that the packet would have to be on her person.__

_She needed to do something about the packet to make sure Ramos never got his hands on it._

Reaching over, she lit the candle that was on her nightstand. Amanda sat on her bed, in deep contemplation. _She couldn't believe that Agent Ramos had the gall to break into her room...perhaps he DID have something to do with Miguel Esteban's murder!_

But why?

__Maybe Ramos was a double agent! ____After all, he HAD been so insistent on getting hold of the ID packet AND working alone. Could it be because he had planned to get RID of all the informants?__

__ OhMyGosh,___ I___f that were all true, poor storekeeper Miguel Esteban never stood a chance and bus boy Paco Ramirez's life would be next! And the other informants' lives were at stake as well!__

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. So many thoughts. So many ideas.

__Calm, I must remain calm___,_ she told herself as she took one deep breath in and then out, _I___ must deal with all this ____one step at a time.__

She thought about the packet in her money-belt. Reaching in her nightgown, she removed the money-belt from her body. By candlelight, she took out the last three pictures and once again memorized everything by heart. Over and over again she studied the pictures, the locations, and the informants' occupations until it was seared into her memory bank.

When she was confident she knew every detail, she took the candle, grabbed all the pictures and rushed into the bathroom. She suddenly found herself breathing fast and hard at what she was about to do next. It was like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs as she threw all five pictures into the bathroom sink.

From the stack she picked them up one by one, for a last thorough look. Closing her eyes, she silently whispered the names, occupations, and towns of the last three informants.

When she was sure she had them completely memorized, she opened her eyes and threw the photos back into the sink. Then using her candle, she set the pile on fire, watching them slowly curl under the heat.

__She knew this was the only way to make sure Agent Ramos never got his grubby hands on them___._

When all five burnt pictures were reduced to ash, she ran the faucet water full-force, and saw the remains of the photos washed down the basin pipes.

With that completed, she carried the candle and money bag back to bed with her. Then she quickly blew out the candle. The room was instantly enveloped in darkness, which allowed her to think clearly what she must do next.

First things first, she must force herself to try and get some rest, for tomorrow (or actually today, since it was the early morning hours) would be a busy day, she thought as she got under the covers.

Amanda had already planned to meet Agent Ramos at the usual time of 8 am at the restaurant El Pujol, which also served breakfast.

Unfortunately the informant #2, Paco Ramirez, could possibly be at the restaurant as well, working the morning shift. Dread filled her head as she thought of a scenario where Paco might recognize her and say something to her, putting his life at risk.

_She must warn the busboy of the danger._

_Yes, _Amanda decided_, her first course of action would be to protect Paco Ramirez. She would, therefore, go to the restaurant before it opens._

Amanda forced herself to shut her eyes to rest, hoping she was doing the right thing. _ After all, Agent Ramos could be completely innocent of Miguel Esteban's murder. Perhaps all he wanted was the possession of the packet so he could ID the informants, which was his job. The murder part was completely unrelated. _ It's possible, _right? _

And before she fell into a restless sleep, she had one wistful plea that she knew would be left unanswered.

__ Oh, Lee, how I wish you were here!__

.

.

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

The Need to Know...

.

Chapter 10

In order to stop Lee from tearing down the entire Agency to get the answers, Billy had no choice but to begin briefing Lee on 'Operation: Spy and Seek'.

Lee's eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger the more involved the story became.

"Wait...stop, right there, Billy..." he interrupted Billy, for the upteenth time, "Are you telling me...that you sent Amanda ALONE to a FOREIGN COUNTRY?!"

Francine intercepted the answer, "Actually, Lee, she may have been in a foreign country, but our dear Amanda was NOT alone! No indeed! She had been partnered with one of FIA's best agents, Rex Ramos."

Lee jumped out of his seat, "Rex Ramos! THAT guy? He's an outright HACK AGENT!"

Billy looked accusingly at Lee, "You don't even know the guy!"

Lee narrowed his eyes, "How do YOU know?"

"Well, _do_ you?" Billy challenged.

"No, but his name sounds incompetent, if I've ever heard an incompetent name!"

_ "Rexy Ramos..."_ Francine repeated, with almost a sigh on her lips, "..._ sounds more like a Mexican porn star.._."

_"Not helping, Francine,_" Billy quietly responded back, as he heaved a frustrated sigh before addressing Lee again, "For your information, Lee, Agent Rex Ramos has a stellar reputation at the FIA!"

"Yeah, I _bet_ he has a reputation alright!" Lee snapped and then turned towards Francine, "...and don't you DARE say anything about a pot, a kettle, and the color black!"

"Kettle? Pot? You know as well as I do, Lee, that I will have _nothing_ to do with _cookware_," Francine casually responded.

"Damn! What a mess!" Lee abruptly got out of his seat and began pacing instead. Then he stopped, "Okay...so I _don't_ know this Ramos guy, and even if he _were_ the best agent in the world, which he_ isn't,_ how could you send Amanda over to Mexico, of all places?"

Francine asked, "What's wrong with Mexico?"

Lee looked flabbergasted, "What's wrong with Mexico? What's wrong with Mexico, you say? Why it's...it's... TOO FAR AWAY!"

Then he began pacing again as he mumbled under his breath, "I can't believe Amanda's THAT far away!"

"From you?" Francine innocently asked and slightly backed off when she saw the anger boiling in Lee's eyes.

"...No, not from me! Too far away from the Agency! From our resources!" he exclaimed, obviously lying, "It'll be hard for m-...I mean, for _us_ to get to her! Billy, why the hell did you pick Amanda for _that_ kind of a mission?"

"Ohhhh, I don't know..." Billy sarcastically stated, tired of Lee drilling him, "maybe it's because she can think faster on her feet than most agents I know...or...maybe she's proven herself in getting some of my _best_ agents out of trouble... or hmmmm... maybe it's because she been successful with three missions in a row...or how about, maybe it's because..."

"-okay, I get it!" Lee interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck, "she...can... get things done!"

Francine piped in, "So I suppose you're no longer mad at her?"

Lee scowled, "Mad at her? When was I mad at her?"

"About the botched bank robbery," Francine reminded him, "Don't tell me that you've already forgotten all about '_Mayhem Stetson'!_ The whole office heard how you never wanted to be partnered with her again!"

To Lee, the whole bank robbery debacle seemed a lifetime ago.

"I...wasn't mad at her," he now insisted, "I was...just... frustrated!"

Francine snarked, "I never knew frustration could be so loud!"

He tried to defend himself, _"Look_, I only insisted on wanting to work alone at that time because I LIKE working alone! You know that about me!" he emphasized, "but that doesn't mean I don't care about Amanda's welfare! I need to know that she's alright over there! Have you heard from her yet? Has she reported in?"

And again he watched as Billy and Francine exchanged glances.

Lee's tone sounded threatening, "Billlllly…."

Billy took a deep breath.

"Yes, she has made her contact with us," he calmly admitted.

Lee sounded impatient, "-And?"

_"And._..the ID of the first informant didn't go as smoothly as we had anticipated."

Lee grunted, "I should have known! What did she do _now?_"

"SHE didn't do anything wrong!" Billy defended her, "She followed protocol perfectly. But immediately after Mrs. King made the identification, the informant was found, uh... " he struggled with the word.

"What?" Lee impatiently asked, _"...to be incompetent? Beaten up?_"

"..._murdered_." Billy admitted, and then cringed at Lee's reaction.

_"_I KNEW IT!_" _Lee seemed beside himself, "Dammit, Billy! Amanda IS in trouble..."

RING! RING!

All three turned their heads at the ringing of Billy's secured phone.

"I better get that," he stated, knowing it only rang in emergencies. Billy picked it up, "Melrose. Secured. Go ahead."

Lee angrily sat back down again as Billy listened to the other person on the line, "...That's not good. Where? When?(Pause) No, impossible to abort. (pause) That's right. (pause) No, no, I-...okay, as soon as contact is made... fine..Good-bye, _Adios_."

He hung up, looking a bit distressed as he stared at the phone.

Francine looked concerned, "Billy? What's wrong?"

"That was the Director of the Mexican FIA," he stated with a down-turned mouth, "Two days ago, they discovered a male body in an abandoned well. The body has now been officially identified as belonging to an Agent Rex Ramos."

"Agent Rex Ramos?" Francine looked confused, "Isn't that the name of Amanda's partner in Mexico?"

"Not _partner_!" Lee growled out a correction.

"Oh myyy, I _sit_ corrected," Francine dryly stated, "alright, I'll try again. Is that the same Rex Ramos who Amanda has spent the entire time with since she's been in Mexico, although he has never, ever been her partner?"

"The name's definitely the same," Billy verified, in deep thought, "...and if that body had been discovered two _days_ ago then Mrs. King..."

"...is NOT traveling with the real Rex Ramos!" Lee yelled out as he jumped out of his seat again. Rage was written all over his face, "I cannot BELIEVE it! She's traveling with an impostor, a killer!" He quickly looked over at Francine, "Francine! Get me on the next flight out to Mexico City!"

"Hold your horses, Lone Ranger!" she warned him, "Number one, you have no idea where to find her and number two, and more importantly, I am NOT your secretary!"

Lee sounded irritated, "NOW you decide to make sense?"

Francine shrugged and then randomly stated, "And sometimes when I close my eyes, I can't see."

Lee ignored her comment, "There HAS to be a way to find Amanda!"

"We can work with the Mexican police to locate her," Francine suggested, now trying to be helpful, "after all, how many cookie-baking American housewives could there be over there?"

Lee had calmed down enough so his agent mind could now focused on what needed to be done.

"Yeah, get the help of law enforcement, that's good..." he stated, his mind going a mile a minute, "and we can also get the entire force of the FIA to go searching for her. Surely they can spare the manpower on such an important international situation."

"-and maybe we can utilize one of their helicopters!" Francine brainstormed as Lee enthusiastically nodded.

"-OR..." Billy suddenly interjected, "-maybe we can find Amanda through her _tracker."_

Francine and Lee both turned at the same time and said in unison, "WHAT?"

Billy seemed pleased with their reaction, "All you two ever think about are your own contributions on these missions. But maybe, just _maybe,_ you need to give credit to your superior as well! After all, I'M the one who's usually on top of things!"

Billy had Lee's total attention now.

"Amanda has a tracker on her?" he composedly asked.

"Of course she does!" Billy responded, "Amanda's important to all of us, Lee! Not just you!"

Lee then respectfully asked, "So what's the plan?"

"That's better!" Billy acknowledged. Then sounding like a football coach, he stated, "So Lee, you need to visit the tech boys and have them give you a readout from Amanda's tracker as to her whereabouts. Francine, get me the Pentagon. I have connections there and I might be able to secure a private jet for this type of emergency. And, Lee, once you pinpoint Amanda's location, I give you permission to go home and pack. Francine, upon notification regarding the availability of the jet, you will help to get Lee on it ASAP! And if all goes well, wheels can be up in about an hour!"

Amused, Billy watched Lee and Francine's overwhelmed reaction.

"So why are you two still standing here?" Billy rhetorically asked, and then made a 'shooing' motion, "Go, GO! We've got a special agent to save!"

_#_

_ Cock-a-doodle-do!_

Back in the Mexican city of Tamasina, a rooster crowed underneath Amanda's window, signaling dawn.

She awoke with a start. Although it was early, Amanda figured the four hours of sleep she got would have to do. By 6:45 am, she was completely dressed and so she opened the door and silently snuck down the corridor of the motel.

Looking about, she then hastily opened the exit door of the motel.

It was a brisk ten-minute walk to El Pujol. She was determined to warn Paco, the busboy, that he could be in danger. Upon arrival, she gave three hard knocks on the door of the restaurant. She heard footsteps approaching.

"¡Ir lejo estamos cerrados!" a voice from the other side of the door yelled out.

"Señor, _por favor_, you need to open the door!" Amanda pleaded to the voice in the restaurant.

There was a pause as the voice tried to figure out the words in English.

"Go away! We closed!"

"But this is VERY important!" Amanda shouted back, "I MUST speak with Paco Ramirez! PLEASE! It's an emergency! _Emergencia_!"

The door opened and a very angry, white-haired man stared down at Amanda.

"You tell me name_ Paco_! Tell me emergencia!" he demanded with hostile eyes.

Amanda sounded desperate, "Please, I am a friend of Paco Ramirez! _Soy Amiga_. I really am! Please, Sir, he may be in danger!" when he looked confused at the word 'danger', she added, "Uh..._muy, muy problema!"_

Her heart dropped to her knees when she saw the man's face suddenly saddened. Then his head drooped sorrowfully to look down on the ground while he shook his head.

_Oh!My!Gosh! Something terrible must have already happened to Paco!_

"What is it?" Amanda impatiently insisted, moving her head in an attempt to catch his eye, "Sir? Please! Sir? Paco! _Emergencia!_ Where is Paco Ramirez?"

At last he looked up to stare straight at her. And that's when Amanda noticed his watery eyes.

"Lo siento, Señorita. I sorry, Miss," he apologized in broken English, "Sad for Paco. You too late."

.

.

_Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Too Late

.

Chapter 11

The old worker at the back door of the restaurant had just informed Amanda that she was too late; Paco Ramirez, Informant #2, was gone.

Tears swam in Amanda's eyes at the thought that she was too late to stop the death of a young man.

As the worker started to close the door, he paused when he noted how distressed Amanda seemed over the news. Her eyes showed quiet despair as she wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Her reaction affected him to the point that he felt a need to give her hope, despite his limited English. He opened the door wider.

"Señorita, please, no! No more sad for you!" he cajoled her, "Paco maybe get out soon, eh?"

Amanda sniffed as she tilted her head, confused.

"What?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

At that moment they heard approaching footsteps and another man appeared from behind the old worker. This man was not as old as the worker and he possessed an air of authority.

"José!" he barked out, ordering the worker to get back to work, _"Volver al trabajo_!"

José respectfully lowered his head to his boss, "_Lo siento. Iré ahora!_" he murmured and soon limped away.

The boss then blocked the doorway to his establishment as he peered down at Amanda, "What is it you want from us, Señorita?! Did José not tell you we are closed?"

"Yes, señor, he did," she carefully explained, "but I am here, looking for one of your workers, Paco Ramirez. Your José had stated something about Paco, which I did not understand. If you could explain its meaning, I promise to leave... so what did José mean about Paco getting out soon?"

At the mention of Paco's name, the man's annoyed tone changed, "Ah, Paco," he repeated sorrowfully, "Yes, a fine young man and worker, but he is sadly gone. They have taken him along with the others. I have tried to reason with them, but..." he defeatedly shook his head, "...it was of no use."

"_'They' 'Others'?" _Amanda's eyes were wide with curiosity, "Who are _'they'_ and who are_ 'others'?"_

The boss opened the door wider. He then stuck his head out to get a good look over to his left side, and then over to his right side as well. When he felt it was safe enough, he leaned towards Amanda and covertly whispered, _"the Policia have taken all my night workers, including Paco!"_

She shot back a surprised expression.

_ "The police?" _she asked, confused,_ "Are you saying everyone was arrested?"_

The boss ruefully nodded.

But all Amanda felt was relief. _Paco was alive!_

"Oh, that's good news!" Amanda spoke out her thoughts.

The boss was so shock that he unintentionally reverted to his first language, "_Dios Mios, Señorita! _This is not good news at all!"

Amanda looked aghast at her mistake, "No,no! I didn't mean it was good news that everyone was arrested! I'm just glad that Paco is alive! I have been so worried!" Then she curiously asked, "Why did the police arrest everyone, anyway?"

The boss shrugged, "Who can say? One never understands the actions of the _Policia_. They do what they want."

"I need to find Paco!" Amanda determined, "Please tell me where the police took him!"

"No, you must do nothing!" The boss advised as he nervously licked his lips, "Señorita, no more questions, no more actions! Forget what you have heard! Leave here and do not look back!" Then his expression suddenly turned panicky when he spotted something behind her, "I-I must go now!"

"No, wait!" Amanda cried out, as she pushed on the door to keep it from shutting. However, she froze upon hearing a familiar voice behind her.

"Dear _cousin_!" Ramos greeted her in a fake-nice voice, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Weren't we suppose to have breakfast together? Why are you here so early?"

She whipped around to see Ramos standing directly behind her.

Though his tone was composed, his eyes were blazing.

Amanda had to think quickly, "Um, yes...good morning, cousin... I am here, because, um, yesterday when we had dined here, I thought I left my guidebook behind," she felt herself rambling, but she couldn't stop, "and you know how very important that guidebook is for me, for both of us! So I came here early to retrieve it!"

Instead, Ramos ignored her as he began to address the man at the door. Ramos spoke a flurry of Spanish words in a very commanding tone. The restaurant boss looked even more fearful than before. Then without even a glance at Amanda, he slammed the door and she could hear the locks being applied.

She could feel her whole body shaking as she was now alone with a man she didn't trust whatsoever. She decided it was best to pretend she didn't know anything.

"What did you say in Spanish to that man, Agent Ramos? Why did you scare him away?" Amanda asked in an accusing tone, "I only came here to talk to him because I wanted to retrieve my guidebook!"

Ramos' lips formed into a knowing smirk, "If only that were so, Mrs. King. We both know you did not come here to retrieve a stupid guidebook! Your guidebook had been in your purse the entire night, so I'm sure it is _still_ in your purse, even as we speak!"

Amanda looked at him with surprised eyes, "How would YOU know that my guidebook had been in my purse the entire night? You would have had to-...ohhhhh!" she interrupted herself when she realized a disturbing fact.

_ He was no longer hiding the fact that he had been in her room and had rummaged around in her purse! He was practically admitting that it didn't bother him in the least that she knew that fact as well!_

And that angered her more than scared her.

Plus having innocent people arrested was just the last straw!

"You!" she implicated, pointing a finger in his face, "You are the cause of why the entire night crew of this restaurant was arrested!"

Ramos looked visibly offended, "Me? And why would I do such a thing?!" he innocently asked.

"Because...well, because…." Amanda paused and then realization hit her, "Of course! You had everyone arrested because I would not tell you the identification of the second informant! You only knew the person was one of the workers on last night's shift, so you had EVERYONE arrested to make sure our second informant was included!"

This time Agent Ramos didn't even pretend to hide his guilt.

"Ahhh, I see," he stated in a self-satisfied tone, "so you are admitting that it is YOUR fault that everyone was arrested!"

"What? No! I never said that!"

His smile was malicious, "But all this came about because you would not reveal a name! You started the whole process of all the arrests!"

"No, that's not true! I..." but Amanda couldn't argue that fact, so she changed the subject, "How were you able to involve the police in this, anyway?"

Ramos' expression turned exasperated as he fumed, "You talk too much, even for a female!" he snapped, "I am tired of this talk! We will return to the motel, pack and leave immediately!"

Amanda stubbornly folded her arms, "I am not leaving _anywhere_ with you!"

"Then you will be stranded here!" Ramos stated, "Once word gets around regarding the arrests of their own townspeople, _no one _will help you, a mere stranger, for they know they will get arrested as well!"

Amanda unfolded her arms; she admittedly didn't like the sound of that.

"But what about breakfast?" she inquired, taking a different tactic, "I don't think I can travel on an empty stomach!" Then she tried to make her voice sound defiant, "I insist that we eat breakfast first!"

Ramos leaned slightly in, his voice low and menacing.

"_You will insist on nothing, Mrs. King! You will only do as I say! I am holding a gun on you!" _He nudged his pocket, "_You do not see it because it is being held by the hand in my pocket! If you do not walk with me back to the motel, I will use it! No one will protect you and, believe me, I do not need much incentive!"_

Amanda shouldn't have been surprised at the turn of events, but she never expected Agent Ramos to threaten her with a gun! So reluctantly she turned and they started walking back to the motel. As always, they were like two separate entities as they walked, with Amanda in the lead and Ramos following close behind; neither one wanting to converse with the other.

At last, she couldn't stand it any longer and turned towards him.

"By the way, I never told you our next destination," Amanda stated, purposely bringing up the one thing she had over him, "so after we check out, how will you know where to drive if I don't tell you?"

"Oh, I know exactly where to take _you_, Mrs. King," he stated, his voice sounding eerily ominous.

Amanda took a hard swallow.

#

After packing their bags in the car, Rex Ramos prodded Amanda into the vehicle with his gun. She had no choice but to slide into the passenger front seat, since he threatened he would shoot her in the back if she decided to make a run for it. He next got into the driver's side and started the engine.

"Agent Ramos," Amanda calmly addressed him as he got back on the main road, "I have _tried_ to be reasonable with you, and yet, you pull a gun on me! We are supposed to be on the same side! I'm beginning to think you could care less about completing this mission!"

He didn't say anything, as he continued to drive to an unknown destination.

The silence scared Amanda even more than threats.

She tried to convince herself that he was just being his usual cantankerous self; that he somehow found out the destination of the next informant on his own and he was taking them there. But looking out the window, she saw that was not the case. They were headed the wrong way. To where? She decided she must think on her feet and get as much information from him as possible.

"The least you can do is talk to me," she told him bitterly, "this silence actually makes me miss our constant arguing!"

He continued to drive in silence, leaving Amanda alone with her thoughts.

_Deep breaths, _she reminded herself, _staying calm will help her think logically._

_She could take comfort in only one thought. __ Agent ___Ramos ___believed the packet of photos were still in her possession. He had no way of knowing she had burnt them in the bathroom sink last night. Therefore, he would physically need her presence in order to find out the identity of the other informants._

_ But she would never EVER reveal the names to him._

_And she had a feeling Agent Ramos knew that fact as well._

She nervously gave him a side-glance and noted his cold eyes and cruel expression. Fear gripped her as she faced forward again to view the desolate countryside.

_Her bargaining chip may not be enough to keep her safe._

#

.

.

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 12

Agent Ramos had a gun pointed at Amanda as they drove. They had been on the road for almost two hours.

She spent most of the time looking out the window of the car, deciding to concentrate on the countryside. It seemed to be a lot of dusty land and tall deciduous trees, combined with mangroves and savannas. They barely passed any other vehicles on the road.

_ Her thoughts drifted to her two boys and her love for them. If she never made it back, she hoped they remembered the good times with her; all the hugs and kisses she showered on them; how proud she was that they are well on their way to becoming the strong, good-hearted men they were destined to be._

_ She thought about her loving mother, who was her harshest critic, yet strongest supporter. Her mother had been the glue that kept the family together. And she would continue raising the boys in a loving home._

_ And finally, she thought of Lee. When she met him, she had believed she was a happy mother and housewife, and that that was enough. But she now realized how scared she had been of living life; of being herself. But he __had__ changed that in her. And now she had become the best version of herself. But she wasn't done yet making herself over. _

_I have so much more to learn, so much more to experience, _she determined.

As the sun moved higher, the dust turned from pale beige to a harsh and pebbly yellowish brown. An old dilapidated church came into view on top of a short hill. Even from here, Amanda could see that the front yard of that place was filled with overgrown weeds and ancient gravestones.

She looked puzzled when Ramos made a left at the foot of the hill and proceeded to go up a winding pathway towards the church, leaving the graveyard behind.

"Are we planning to do some sightseeing?" she sardonically asked.

Ramos' stern expression did not change, "The church ground is usually deserted this time of the year. The only time it is filled with people is during the Mexican holiday of _Dia De Muertos_. This is not that time."

His calm demeanor and tone was scaring her more than when he was yelling at her.

"Dia De Muertos?" Amanda repeated, "What holiday is that?"

His smile was almost a sneer, "The Day of the Dead, Mrs. King. It's where friends and family gather to pray and remember their loved ones who have passed away. It's also a way to help support the dead ones on their spiritual journey. I feel it's so appropriate that we come here."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" she inquired.

He turned and gave her a knowing glance, "I think you know."

_Day of the Dead._ Amanda felt she knew exactly what he meant, unfortunately.

She lifted her head courageously, intent on showing no fear.

Now at the top of the hill, he drove the car into the shade of a large mangrove tree. Beyond the tree, she could see a small broken down structure, next to the church. It looked to be some sort of old storage room made of cement, a short distance up.

Stopping the engine, Ramos still had his gun aimed at her.

"Get out."

From the passenger seat, Amanda turned and tried to reason with him, "Look, Agent Ramos, I know you want the ID packet, and I have the packet (she lied). What if I give you the packet and we just walk away from one another? I'll try not to be heartbroken if we never have to see one another again," she ended it sarcastically

His eyes looked hard, "No deals. I will no doubt get the packet. Now, OUT!"

When they got out, they still needed to walk a ways to reach the shed. As they began walking, Amanda's throat felt dry and her heart was beating fast. She could have sworn she heard the sound of another car's engine in the far distance but as she looked around, she saw nothing. Not that it mattered. A random car would not be headed her way. If best, it would be stopping at a distant grave site. At worst it was just making a shortcut through the church.

Ramos was at her side, holding her arm tightly, with a gun pointed at her._ A part of her thought that perhaps she could take him by surprise with a quick, swift hit to his...his what? Which part of his body would she attack? And with what? The man had a gun and he was a trained agent._

Then Amanda thought that even if she did not make it out alive, she would at least get the answers she needed.

She stared straight ahead when she asked, "You were the reason for everyone at the restaurant being arrested, weren't you? And I _bet_ you were also responsible for Miguel Esteban's death as well!"

"People in Mexico get arrested all the time, Mrs. King. And as far as Esteban? I did not kill him," Ramos claimed, "You saw me...I was at the cantina the entire time."

But Amanda was so sure she was right, "You may not have plunged the knife in, but you were involved somehow—I KNOW you were!"

He lightly shrugged, "Perhaps I had made a phone call earlier."

And there it was. He basically admitted he was guilty of Miguel's death.

Amanda was so angry that she didn't want to hear or look at him anymore. They continued in silence.

At last, they reached the old shack with its white paint peeling away stood. Ramos pointed with his gun to go inside. The place had no door. Cobwebs lined the doorway.

Swatting the cobwebs aside, Amanda cautiously entered and squinted her eyes. It took a while for her eyes to adjust. It appeared to be an empty, small room. There was one lone window off to one side and the sunlight coming through it was the only light. The place smelled dank and musty.

Amanda made her way across the room to look out the window at the morbid view of the gravestones. This must have been a lookout room for people to view the entire church area. All she could see were crude grave markers scattered throughout the area.

_Then she wondered if she might be able to escape through this opened window. But it was an impossibility; it was too small and high up for her to climb through. Besides the image of getting shot in the...ahem...'behind' did not appeal to her._

And then she felt it.

A feeling caused goosebumps to run down her back. It was of something familiar; something good. _What IS this sensation?_

"Get away from the window, Mrs. King," Ramos ordered, "Turn around and face me. Do not be such a coward. I have never shot anyone in the back."

The fleeting sensation dissipated as Amanda turned around, "I am not a coward, Agent Ramos. I have been able to face you the entire time we have been together. What I don't understand is why you have never treated me like a person. We were on a mission together. I know I have already told you this but I am not only an agent. I am a mother with two small boys and-"

"Silence!" he impatiently snapped, sounding more himself again, "As always, you are giving me a headache! I am giving you one more chance to give me that ID packet voluntarily! Otherwise, I will pry it from your dead body!"

Amanda indecisively looked left, and then right, and saw no other option as she bravely faced him again, "Al-_right. _I will give it to you!"

She would pretend to give the ID packet to him; anything to delay being shot. At this point, she needed to survive. Slowly tugging at the tail of her shirt, she untucked it from her pants, managing to show a little skin. For the first time, Ramos looked at her salaciously, as his eyes traveled up and down, ending near the front of her skirt.

The way he was looking at her caused her to quickly cover her top with her shirt again as she looked disgustedly at him.

"Why stop?" he asked in a mocking tone, "Come, come, Mrs. King, I do love a good show! Be a good sport... lift your shirt again...and higher this time..." he lightly cajoled her and then gave her a threatening stare, "...and then take that damn money belt off!"

She swallowed hard and reluctantly nodded, "If you insist."

With her hands shaking, she began to slowly lift up her shirt once again.

_This was so humiliating._

She tried her hardest not to show any more skin as she reached underneath, grimaced and reached for the latch of the money belt, knowing his gaze was fixed on her the entire time. She paused until she heard the 'snap' and the belt was released from her body.

"Here it is," she announced, holding it out at arm's length for him to see.

With a lecherous stare, he asked, "Why not play nice and bring it over to me?"

_ Ew!_ Reluctantly she began to walk towards Ramos, holding it out to him the entire time.

_ He still had that stupid look of lust in his eyes_, she mused, _as if he were noticing her 'that way' for the first time._

Slowly moving forward, she came to stop right in front of him. As he reached out with the intent to grab her money belt, she purposely let it fall from her hand.

"Oops! Sorry..." she apologized, but her tone and expression said otherwise.

His face turned to one of disdain as he reached down to pick it up.

She made her move. Bringing her knee up, she had intended to hit him in the nose, jaw or throat, all three considered very vulnerable areas, that would send him wailing with pain. However, he had retrieved the belt and had straightened up so quickly, that she missed her mark. Instead, she hit the side of his head, which still made him slightly dazed, but he recovered quickly.

"Wrong move, Mrs. King! And I am through with you!" he said, as he lifted the gun to her head.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" she commanded, "the photos aren't in the money belt!"

He hesitated slightly, but he didn't believe her, "Again you lie!"

"No, no, it's the truth! I only have some money and my passport in there! Go ahead and check!"

He dropped the money belt to the ground, and with his foot, he patted all around the outside pockets and nothing felt like a packet of pictures. Looking back at her accusingly, his face turned red with anger at the betrayal.

"NO MORE PLAYING GAMES!" he yelled angrily, "TELL ME WHERE THE I.D. PHOTOS ARE!"

In fear, Amanda walked backward until her back was against the wall, very near the one window of the shed.

"I-I didn't want you to get a hold of them so I memorized everything and then got rid of them! Burnt them in the hotel room!" she admitted the truth, "I really did!"

"You did WHAT?!" Ramos exclaimed, as he started approaching her, his gun aimed at her the entire time.

His jaw became rigid as anger blazed in his eyes. He had obviously had enough. In the quiet, enclosed room, Amanda heard the gun being cocked. She cringed and compressed her body, but knew the act would be useless.

.

.

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

A New Partner

Chapter 13

This was it.

Rex Ramos had cocked his gun and he was going to shoot her.

Amanda straightened up; she would not flinch.

But as she watched him, Ramos's eyes suddenly widened at something he saw at the window. It was as if he had seen a ghost and then-

BANG! BANG!

It happened so fast. From outside the window, Amanda heard two shots whiz right by her. She watched in horror as the bullets hit its intended mark—Ramos's chest.

Ramos could not have looked more surprise as he clasp onto his chest while blood suddenly stained his shirt. He looked horrified as the hand he used to cover the blood was stained with the red liquid. His legs became rubbery as his body suddenly collapsed onto the floor. He gasped once and was still.

Amanda whipped her head around to see who shot Agent Ramos. To her surprise, she saw Lee at the opened window, his gun poised, ready to fire away again if Ramos moved.

"_Lee?" _she whispered, looking as though she was in a state of shock. _Perhaps it was just hopeful imagination, _she thought_._ But when the image of Lee didn't fade away, realization sunk in and joy filled her heart, "Oh my gosh...Lee!"

_It was really him!_

_ But how? Why?_

As she continued looking out the window, he suddenly disappeared. He was gone. Amanda rushed to the window and looked out. Perhaps it was a mirage, after all.

Until she heard footsteps from outside heading into the tiny room. Anticipation filled her heart and it thumped wildly when his silhouette suddenly shadowed the doorway, the sunlight shining behind him. He was unexpectedly dressed in traditional farmer's clothes: a simple white cotton v-neck shirt with matching white cotton pants and huarache sandals.

His eyes looked relieved upon seeing Amanda and their gazes held for a split second longer. Then he was all business as he came over to the fallen body and knelt down to examine the body.

Amanda stayed where she was at, but leaned slightly over.

"Is he... " she questioned.

"He's dead," Lee verified his tone certain, as he now stood.

He heard her catch her breath. When he looked over her way, she was gnawing her lower lip nervously.

"Hey, Amanda, you okay?" he asked, knowing she had a lot to take in.

Her hesitant eyes swept over his calm one and then in one swift movement, she wordlessly ran towards him as he instinctively opened his arms to her.

"Lee! It's really you!" She joyously exclaimed as she fell into him, wrapping herself tightly around his torso. He felt so good, so solid, "I can't believe you're really here!"

His arms safely encircled her, and she felt safe and secure.

A gruff yet gentle sound came from his throat as he rubbed her back in a soothing rhythm. The heat of his body permeated the layers of clothing between them, warming and comforting her. She stayed motionless against him. There wasn't anywhere she'd rather be.

And then the tears came.

"Ohh, Lee, it's been… so... tough... " she murmured into his shirt.

"Shhh...I'm here...sshhh..."

She quieted down as Lee closed his eyes in total contentment. _Why did she always feel so good in his arms?_ he wondered to himself. _Why was he the one who always felt at peace, that all was right in the world? _He couldn't believe that less than a week ago, he wanted nothing to do with her.

He held her for a moment longer, reveling in her closeness, enjoying the quiet intimacy. He ran his hand through her hair, enjoying its silkiness. Lee felt his blood surge as his heart yearned.

He then silently murmured, "I'm glad you're safe, Amanda. Thank god I came in time to save you."

And suddenly he felt cool air between them as she pulled away from him. She was now looking at him with confused eyes.

_"What?"_ he questioned, looking baffled, "What is it?"

She stepped even further away from him, as if she didn't recognize him. Her eyes were large and questioning.

"Did you just say you came in time to save me?"

Lee didn't understand any of this, "I did. The GUY was about to shoot you!" he made a gestured towards the body on the ground.

Amanda strangely look exasperated, "No, Lee, he wasn't going to shoot me! I had full control of the situation!"

They faced each other like challengers ready to do battle. All those pining thoughts were a long-ago memory now.

Lee forced his feet to be still and his arms to remain at his sides when he wanted to reach out for her again, but he didn't. He hated himself for being frustrated with her, but he did. After all, he just save her life.

"What do you mean you had full control of the situation?" he testily asked, "The guy had a gun trained on you! It was cocked, and he was about to shoot you!"

"No, he wasn't," Amanda stated, shaking her head as Lee stared at her with astonishment. She then explained, "You see, Lee, I had suspected that Agent Ramos wasn't a good guy, so the other night when we were out for dinner at the restaurant, when Agent Ramos had gone to use the men's room, I had secretly gone into his jacket, the one that he had slung over the chair, and removed all the bullets in his gun! So he may have tried to shoot me, but no bullet would've come out!"

She managed to say that all in one breath.

_Hmmm, not bad_, Lee thought.

"Oh, o-_kaaay_..." he accepted, "that was quick thinking on your part, Amanda, but you weren't out of the woods yet, even with an emptied gun. What would you have done after the guy had discovered he had no bullets in his gun? How would you have fought him off?"

"With the shovel," Amanda stated matter-of-factly.

He looked baffled, which seemed to be a common expression for him in dealing with Amanda, "What shovel?"

"The one in the corner," she said gesturing to one of the corners. And sure enough, hidden in the shadows of the dimmed room was a shovel leaning against the wall, "I figured, Agent Ramos would have been so surprised at the gun not firing that it would have given me time to rush over, grab the shovel, and bop him on the head with it!"

"Oh."

Lee almost looked disappointed.

He wanted to tell Amanda how smart and brave she was, but, of course, that would only encourage her to want to do more of these dangerous, crazy missions and get herself more into trouble, and…

"Lee?" Amanda was carefully watching him.

"Hmmm?" he absentmindedly asked, wondering how he was going to send Amanda home.

"So what happens now?" she asked, her eyes wide and alert.

"Now?" he snapped back to reality, "I guess, first...we need to get rid of the garbage," he simply stated, gesturing at the fallen body.

#

As Lee dug up a shallow grave for the body at the church's grave site area, Amanda had put all her luggage and packages in the trunk of Lee's rental car. She had also crudely constructed a makeshift cross from two random sticks she had found on the ground.

When Lee was done piling on the dirt, she silently placed the simple cross at the head of burial-site. She then bowed to say a small prayer. Lee watched her in silence. A part of him wanted to reach out and pull her towards him again.

_To, uh, comfort her, of course._

He continued to watch her, a million thoughts going through his mind, and when she unexpectedly turned his way, their eyes met. Lee's mouth went dry at the high color in her cheeks and the redness of her lips.

She looked down at the ground, breaking their connection.

"I'm ready to go," she quietly announced.

But before they left, there was one thing Lee needed to know.

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Did you care about him?" he quietly asked, looking away and staring at the grave.

"What?" Amanda seemed shocked by the question.

Lee tried to sound nonchalant, although he still could not look directly at her, "Did you care about him, have feelings for him?"

He didn't know why it was important for him to know. But even in agony, Lee could see the man was handsome and knew how men were naturally drawn to Amanda's innocence and exuberance.

Amanda gave him an incredulous look, "You did see he was ready to shoot me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but...you had spent a lot of time together, and sometimes things happen..."

Her lips formed a straight line, "And you think I'm so desperate for a man that I would fall into the arms of anyone who is assigned my partner?"

He stared straight ahead, his eyes contemplative. When he, at last, turned towards her, he looked at her in a way that made her breathing quickened, "He was never your partner, Amanda."

He had stated it with so much certainly.

Amanda caught her breath. _What was he saying?_ She knew her attraction to Lee was growing the more time she spent with him, but could he be feeling something for _her _as well?

Then she quickly pushed that thought aside. After all, they were not suited to one another whatsoever.

So instead of responding, she let the subject drop.

"I'll be in the car," she informed him, before turning and walking away.

Lee hung his head, allowing a slight breeze to blow through his hair. _Why is it that everything regarding Amanda turned into a clumsy situation? _He internalized. _Perhaps hugging her had sent the wrong signal. He should not lead her on_. _He will have to remember that_. Sighing heavily, he also returned to the car.

#

They drove in silence for a time.

At last, Amanda broke the silence.

"I have so many questions, Lee," Amanda stated from the passenger side of the car as they continued down the road, "and don't worry, it's about the mission."

He smiled for the first time and from the passenger side, Amanda couldn't help noticing his dimple, "YOU have questions?" he sarcastically asked, "It'll be next Tuesday before I finish asking mine!"

She returned his smile, "Let me ask, first."

He acknowledged, "Okay. Fire away."

"First things first," she said, "how did you even know where to go to save me?"

"You mean, _almost _saved you, since you ended up saving yourself," he corrected her as he checked his rear-view mirror, "Simple. I used the data from the tracker that Billy gave you."

She stared at her bracelet, "I had forgotten about that! But how did you know I possibly was in trouble and may have needed some help?"

Lee bluntly answered, "Because that man you were with had previously killed someone."

"Oh, you mean, Miguel Esteban," Amanda sadly verified.

"No, I wasn't referring to the informant, Amanda. The man you were with had previously killed someone else."

"Oh no! He had? Who?"

"Agent Rex Ramos."

"He killed himself?" she scrunched up her face, "Lee, I don't understand."

Lee stopped the car to let a farmer and a cow cross, "Amanda, the man you were traveling with was NOT Rex Ramos!"

She looked surprised and distressed at the same time, "He wasn't? Oh my gosh! So if he wasn't Agent Ramos, who was he?"

Lee proceeded on, "His name is Ray Herrera and he is...or was... part of the Santana cartel. The Santana gang have been successful with operating an illegal drug ring in Honduras and wanted to expand their business. They had already destroyed the gang that had previously run their illegal business in central Mexico and the next step would be to eliminate any informants or law enforcement people working against these illegal drug operations."

"Oh my gosh," was all Amanda could say.

"Have I answered your questions?" he asked.

"Just one more," she stated, "Can we stop at the next village and get something to eat? I haven't eaten all morning because FakeRamos was grumpy and now I'm starved!"

Lee chuckled, "Sure!"

#

They stopped in this one village that had only one street going through it. The restaurant was nothing more than an adobe hut with three wooden tables and some chairs outside. Amanda wanted to order something filling that would stick to her ribs, so she ordered Mexican fried rice with carnitas. Lee ordered two authentic shrimp tacos.

During this time, Amanda gave details to Lee about FakeRamos. How from the start he wanted to be the one to hold onto the ID packet and how she wouldn't give the packet up, so he reluctantly had to drag along to the identifications.

Once again, Lee admired Amanda's ingenuity.

"I hate to think what would have happened if you had given FakeRamos the ID packet to him on that first day," Lee stated, his eyes suddenly saddened, "if you had, you and four of the agents would probably be dead by now."

"But I still couldn't save Miguel," she ruefully sighed, "and FakeRamos was the one who had the second informant, Mr. Ramirez, jailed as well."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Paco Ramirez, Amanda. The next time we pass a phone booth, I'll give Billy a call. I'm sure the State Department will be able to work out some kind of deal with the Mexican authorities. Your Paco Ramirez will be out in no time."

Amanda's spirits were instantly lifted as she turned to face him, "You really think the State Department will be able to get Paco and the others out of jail, Lee?" she wistfully asked.

"In all likelihood, yes," Lee confidently assured her, "but the State Department is not the one who will save them. _You_ were the one who kept him and the others safe from the cartel."

Pride swelled inside Amanda. Lee was actually proud of her!

"But my mission isn't done yet," she told him, after some more thinking, "I still have to find the other informers to verify they are who they claim to be and find which one is the mole."

And it was at this point that Lee knew she was determined to continue on the mission.

He tiredly sighed, "And I guess this is the part where I tell you not to interfere, tell you to wait in the car, and tell you I can handle this."

Her eyes sparkled for a second, and then looked tentative, "...buuut, you're not going to say it this time, are you?"

"Not this time," Lee announced, "You have more than proven yourself on this mission, and if you'll allow me, I'd like to join you until the mission is complete."

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Really? You're going to go along with me on the rest of this mission?"

"I hope you'll say yes," he half-teased, "I'm in the mood for a little adventure myself! And believe me, Amanda, you've got this..."

Amanda couldn't believe that they were now definitely a team!

She sat taller, her head held high as she stared out the front passenger window, a smile playing on her lips, "No, Lee, you're wrong. WE'VE got this!"

.

_Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

Making Plans

Chapter 14

Lee and Amanda had stopped off at a local village diner for a bite before going on to the next town to identify the next informant.

Amanda took a bite of her meal, "Do you think there's a chance that the cartel will be going after us once they find out about FakeRamos's death?"

"That's why I tried to cover all traces of him," Lee stated, taking a swig of his bottled beer, "but anything can be found if you look hard enough. We could be in danger if his death is discovered too early."

Amanda nodded silently, trying to keep up a brave front. It broke Lee's heart. He needed to keep her safe at all cost.

Lee then leaned forward to make sure no one was listening, _"Amanda, I need to ask something of you."_

She solemnly nodded her head, _"A-lriiight_."

Lee began his proposition, "I know you've been doing a great job of protecting the identities of our informants, but now it's even more important than ever that the identities never be discovered. I've done several missions similar to this...and...would you trust me enough to hold onto the ID packet?"

_He had stated his request in the most sincere way possible. Surely she couldn't turn him down, especially since he was the experienced agent here._

_But he should've known better._

"I can't do that, Lee," Amanda explained, shaking her head, "I can't give the packet to you."

He let out an exasperated breath. _Of course she would not do what he requested. This was Amanda, after all._

"Amanda, if this is one of your ploys at stubbornness…"

"I'm not being stubborn. Lee, although it may seem that way."

"So you won't hand it over to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She looked directly at him, "It's not necessary for you to hold onto it. Believe me."

Lee told himself not to get mad, "You didn't accidentally lose it, did you?"

She looked slightly offended, "Of course not!"

He was getting impatient," Then why the hell not give it to me?"

_He was expecting a nonsensical answer, but not THIS nonsensical answer._

"Because..." She lifted her head proudly, "...because I had set the pictures on fire..."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Then they both looked around to see if anyone overheard them. A few had turned their heads, but then they continued on with their conversations. When Lee turned back to Amanda, his eyes looked stormy.

"Amanda," he stated through gritted teeth, "did you just say you had set fire to our only set of ID packet?"

Amanda made sure he was calm enough to take the news, "It was the only way to make sure FakeRamos never got his hands on it. But don't worry, Lee. I've memorized the faces and info of all the informants," she assuredly nodded.

Lee convinced himself to remain calm if he wanted more answers. He next asked, "And you're SURE you've got all the informants' details memorized?"

"Yes, although to be honest, my memory of Informant #4 is starting to fade, just a little-"

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, Lee, I'm kidding!" Amanda assured him, "Geez! It's not like I'm new to this...well, actually I guess I am new to all of this, since I'm known as a _trainee,_ but, I made absolutely sure I've memorized everything about the last three informants. They are forever seared in my mind or at least until the end of the mission."

Outside of her last statement, her explanation made sense. Lee blew out a relieved breath, "Okay."

"Okay?" Amanda watched his face for his sincerity, "That's it? So you're now fine with what I did? I mean, with setting the pictures on fire and all?"

"It depends," he stated, seeming to fight a grin, "To what degree of burnt were they? Are we talking lightly toasted or burnt to a crisp?"

"Lee!" she lightly admonished him at his teasing, but she was smiling at him as well.

He lightly patted her hand, "The more I think about what you did and why you did it, the more I think you did the right thing."

And when she looked into his eyes, her throat caught.

The way his smoldering eyes were looking at her made Amanda blush warmly as her heart beat faster. She knew the feelings went only one way, but there were moments, small tiny moments, that she thought Lee might feel a flicker of feelings for her.

_Who was she kidding?_

_He was a world-class spy who had wooed the most glamorous women in the world. The love 'em and leave 'em type. Yet there was more to him than a charming facade. She knew deep inside that he had an unselfish nature and a big heart._

As Lee watched her, his heart softened. _He couldn't understand why he has had a visceral reaction to her lately. After all, she wasn't his type whatsoever. Yet all the little details about her that no one else usually noticed seemed fascinating and intriguing to him._

But first and foremost, Lee was a government agent. And that should be the thing utmost in his mind right now.

"Anyway," Lee stated, as placed his napkin on the table, "perhaps we best get going. We need to make sure the last three informants are safe. Where is our next destination?"

Amanda also got back on track with the mission. She took out her guide book, "Judging from this map here, it looks like Nexco is about 75 miles away, down this main highway here."

"Roughly 75 miles? Hmmm..." Lee acknowledged, "It'll take us roughly two hours in that beat-up car I purchased cheap. I don't think it's wise that we enter Nexco until dark."

"Why not?" she asked.

"For one thing, we don't match," he told her, "I'm wearing the farmer's clothing and you're wearing clothing that shouts American tourist. Perhaps we should buy you something to wear so that you can blend in better."

Amanda brightened up, "Actually, no need to buy me anything! I bought some traditional village clothing earlier when I was in Miguel's shop," she volunteered, "if I wear that instead, will that do?"

"It might," Lee said, "but you still might be recognized. Do you have anything to cover your head?"

"I had also purchased a beautiful shawl," she said.

And again, Lee was impressed by her planning ahead.

"That's good," he looked pleased, "besides the farmer's clothes I have on, I have a straw hat in the backseat to cover my head and face, too."

"So we're going undercover," she happily concluded.

He nodded, "we're going undercover."

She couldn't believe how this all turned out. She was going undercover on a very important mission with Lee! And he wanted her here! After they finished eating, Amanda cheerfully went back to the rental car to retrieve her newspaper-wrapped package from Miguel.

Lee looked slightly worried as he waited for her to change clothes behind the back of the cafe.

_He wished there was a way he could tell her not to complete the assignment and send her back safely to the states. She had already identified the first two informants as being legit, which meant one of the last three would be an impostor._

_ And probably that meant there was danger ahead._

He heard footsteps approaching him and turned his head.

She stood in front of him, wearing a colorful turquoise-colored rebozo, or large shawl, with fringes. When she noted Lee's admiring eyes upon her, she shyly placed the straight edge of her rebozo over her head, where it covered her hair while letting the ends drape softly down her shoulders. Underneath the shawl she wore a white peasant blouse, elasticized enticingly across the neckline, with puffy sleeves. The native blouse was then tucked into a beautiful red full skirt, embroidered at the hem with reds, oranges and turquoise-blue threads.

Lee slowly stood, entranced at her appearance.

Meanwhile Amanda happily twirled about, the skirt floating in a circle around her.

"It's so lovely, isn't it?" she stated breathlessly, feeling light and airy in the cool cotton attire.

_No, it wasn't the clothes that was lovely, it was her._ Lee felt a funny feeling in his stomach as he cleared his throat, "Very lovely, Amanda. You look enchanting. Instead of blending in, however, you may stand out even more!"

Amanda's eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. Never had he been so complimentary and never had she been so happy to be by his side.

"Oh, I don't think I will stand out at all!" she insisted, "I think if I hide most of my head underneath this shawl, I'll look like any other villager strolling about the town!"

"More like a lovely Señorita," he envisioned, before he looked down at her shoes, "although I'm afraid the tennis shoes may be a dead giveaway!"

Amanda looked down, "Yeah, I thought they didn't match, either, but as coincidences would have it, the next informant we will visit sells sandals!"

Lee pretended to wipe sweat off his brow, "Thank goodness for that! I wouldn't want the locals to think of you as the village sprinter!"

Amanda lightly laughed, so glad he was here.

#

They were on the road again.

And Lee suddenly became serious, again, "I know we're acting like this is a vacation, Amanda, but it isn't and we'll have to remain on guard and alert. We can't be caught. The cartel will do anything, including torture, to find those other three informants."

She nodded slowly, "I know that I am the only person who will be able to identify the right informants and therefore, weasel out the impostor, and I also realize the danger of the mission. That's why I'm glad I have you here."

"I'm glad I'm here, too and I hope you will be able to identify the informants AND protect me as well!"

He was teasing and Amanda knew it and liked it, "Just don't shoot anyone without my permission," she teased back.

"I can't promise you that when it comes to protecting you."

Amanda couldn't even look at him as a warm blush ran throughout her body.

.

By the time they drove to their destination, it was early afternoon. Nexco was a village on a hill, with mostly adobe or terracotta structures.

Entering the town, Lee edged his car between two wretched-looking adobe houses and killed the engine. Purposely leaving Amanda's suitcase in the back seat, they also left the car key in the lock so that the car could be stolen quickly. Then they slipped into the shadows. It was quite a walk up to their motel.

The ordinary inn they were to stay at overlooked the town, with a winding road branching off from the main street. Keeping his straw hat low on his face, Lee used his perfect Spanish to check-in.

Fortunately, the desk clerk could speak English.

"And how many rooms do you wish?" he asked.

They answered in unison.

"One," Lee stated.

"Two," Amanda stated.

The desk clerk lifted a brow.

"I will charge two rooms," the desk clerk sensibly announced, as he took Lee's payment. He then turned and grabbed two keys from the board behind him.

Presenting it to them, he added, "The Señorita is always right."

Amanda nodded her approval to the desk clerk.

"Just be sure they're connecting rooms," Lee told the clerk as Amanda snapped her head in his direction.

.

.

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Informant #3

Chapter 15

"Connecting rooms?" Amanda questioned him, as they climbed the stairs to the next floor with Lee's backpack and her suitcase, "I can't believe you told the clerk that!"

"It's not what you think, Amanda," Lee told her, "It's for your own safety, or actually, for _our _safety. We need to look out for each other, right?"

Made sense. Amanda shrugged and nodded, "Oh, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Lee told her, as they reached the landing, "A senior agent is _never_ wrong...we're just on different levels of right!"

Amanda laughed, once again glad he was here.

They entered Amanda's room first. The room was sparsely furnished with basically a wooden bed, table and chair. The only item of color was a Mexican serape blanket tossed over the bed.

Lee opened the door which joined their two rooms.

"I'll be leaving this connecting door open all night," Lee wanted to warn her, "sure wouldn't want an unwanted visitor to arrive without the other partner knowing."

Amanda happily agreed. After what she had experienced with FakeRamos previously sneaking into her motel room, she was not one to argue.

"That's perfectly fine, Lee."

After putting down his backpack, Lee now stood in front of her, his hands lightly holding on to her arms.

"Amanda, you know things will be fine, right?" he concernedly watched her face, "It won't take us much time to identify those other informants and before you know it, we'll be heading back to the states."

Amanda swallowed, "Yes, I'm fine, Lee."

She looked down at where his hands clasped the side of her arms and then back at him_._

Up until then, he hadn't even realized he had been holding the sides of her arms and instantly released her.

"Good..uh, _great_, I mean." he cleared his throat, "uh, after such a long ride, why don't we freshen up a bit and then we'll take a look around the town before we go find that informant of yours?" he suggested.

Delight spread across Amanda's face.

She was going to view the town with someone! Lee was so different from grumpy FakeRamos. In fact, Lee was being different from his usual self as well.

She enthused, "It won't take me too long to freshen up so we'll have plenty of time to explore the town!"

And Lee thought she never looked more beautiful with that bright smile of hers.

_#_

The village of Nexco consisted of one dusty road crisscrossed by two side streets. The homes were simply built with adobe bricks painted white. The homes were interspersed with small shops selling fruits, beads or sodas.

Amanda was enjoying just strolling down through the village with Lee. They pointed, or discussed and even purchased a few knickknacks. For a few minutes, they were like other villagers doing their weekly shopping, or taking a casual walk through the town.

As they walked by a large cypress tree, however, Lee suddenly pulled her behind it, flattening her back against it. And even though it was a hot day, Amanda had goosebumps going down her arms at Lee's handling of her

"Lee!" she insisted, wondering why he decided to make a move now, "This is really _quite_ unexpected!"

"Sssshhh!" he hushed. He maneuvered himself to look out from around the tree. She now realized this was not to be a romantic interlude (darn it!). There must have been another reason why he had drawn her into the shadows. He was standing close enough to her that she could feel his muscles tense up. Something was up.

"_What's wrong_?" she whispered.

_"Over there...towards the motel,_" he gestured to an area.

From out of the shadows, she turned and saw that a car had recently parked near the entrance of their motel. Two men had stepped out.

Lee pulled her even further in. And this time when he touched her, his breathing became shallow as he steadily watched her face, taking in the softness of her eyes and the sensualness of her lips. He had to force himself to get back to watching the men.

_"Stay hidden," _he choked out protectively, trying to keep his voice even, "_I don't like the looks of them."_

Amanda peered out from behind him, "_Why? Are they the cartel?"_

_"Doubt it. I'm thinking federal officers. They look the same all over the world,"_ he quietly stated, "_same dark suits, same serious expression, same annoying swagger."_

_"Like how you usually appear on the job?" _she teased.

He focused his attention on her,_ "I'd like to think I better dressed than that!"_ he stated smugly, proudly pulling himself up taller, "_My suits are professionally pressed!"_

Amanda rolled his eyes. The men now entered the motel and were gone, _"You're saying they're the Mexican FIA?_"

_"'Fraid so,_" Lee stated, watching them carefully.

"_So isn't that a good thing?_" she asked.

"_Not necessarily_," he stated, "_they may be looking for the killer of Rex Ramos and you and I don't have the time to answer questions while we are on a mission."_

Amanda looked alarmed, _"So what should we do?"_

Lee thought about it, "_Our advantage is that no one here but us knows the name of the third informant that we're looking for,"_ Lee told her, "_I say we head on over to see if we...I mean, you... can identify Garza as being authentic_._ If he's there, we need to also warn him that danger could be headed his way. Hopefully, we can do it quickly before those two men find out that we're in this town."_

Amanda nodded_, "Gotcha."_

There was silence as their eyes met and connected.

Lee forced himself to ignore the physical reaction he had with Amanda. He told himself it was just the excitement of the mission.

_"Come on,_" he urged, although his voice sounded gravelly, "_let's go find the next informant."_

Amanda nodded and placed the shawl over her head as they began walking again. It was not too difficult to find the sandal shop. It was a 10-minute walk and located just below their inn on a dirt lane that was lined with other narrow adobe buildings.

The sign outside read: '_Sandalias para la venta' (Sandals for Sale)_

They walked into the shop and the smell of leather instantly assailed their senses. The store was filled with shelves and shelves of sandals; men shoes on the left side, women shoes on the left. There was a pair of tourists browsing, and also a man looking about, but they soon left, leaving Lee and Amanda as their only clients.

A young Mexican boy stood at the counter, busily repairing an old pair of sandals. He looked up and smiled at them. Before they could say anything, he spoke quickly to someone unseen:

"Papá! Alguien está aquí!"

They didn't have to wait too long before the beaded curtains parted and the proprietor of the shop appeared. He turned watchful eyes at Amanda and Lee as the boy quickly vanished into the back room.

Amanda let out a relieved sigh as she leaned into Lee.

_"Lee, it's him_," Amanda verified in a low tone, "_it's Luis Medino Garza!"_

Garza greeted them in Spanish and asked if he could help them with any sandals, "Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte con unas sandalias?"

Because Lee and Amanda have been wearing the customary Mexican clothing and their faces were half-hidden by head coverings, he spoke to them in Spanish, for he assumed they were locals.

Amanda removed her headscarf, letting him get a better look at her.

"Do you speak English?" she asked.

"Ah! Americans!" He exclaimed, "Yes, yes, I speak the English and you have come to right place! We have _many_ shoes for you! _Muy authentico! Real leather! _And all made here! Please tell me size!"

Amanda smiled, liking the storekeeper's enthusiasm, "I wear a size 8 ½!"

"Come! Come!" the shopkeeper insisted, heading towards the women's section.

Amanda turned back to Lee, "I need to go because after all, there's an _authentico_ pair with my name on it!"

"Go ahead," Lee smiled, enjoying her delight, "Take your time."

She followed Garza over to the shelf displaying sandals her size.

"Here you will find the shoe you seek!" he proudly gestured.

From the array of sandals on the wooden shelf, Amanda picked out a simple pair of leather huaraches. It seemed to be made of the softest leather. When she tried them on, the pair fit perfectly.

Still looking down to admire the sandals from all angles, she turned her feet this way and that.

"I'll take them!" Amanda happily decided, and then asked, "May I wear them out?"

"Oh yes!" Garza responded, "Your señor will love them on you!"

Amanda was still admiring her shoes, but now look up, "Oh noooo, he's not mine!"

"Not yours...now!" Garza wisely told her, with a secret smile, "I see the way he looks at you!"

Amanda blushed. She did not know how to respond.

They walked back to the counter and as a gift, he generously presented her with a pink bohemian carry-bag, with colorful embroidery and a macrame strap.

"To carry everything you need as you shop!" he explained.

"Oh that's exquisite!" Amanda told him, admiring the purse, "and it's so big and roomy! I am sure I will be able to use it many times over! Thank you!"

Then she lovingly put all her items in the bag which included her wallet and tennis shoes, as well as the knick-knacks she had previously purchased. Meanwhile, Lee had gallantly stepped up and paid for the shoes.

Garza's eyes sparkled as turned to Amanda and whispered so only she could hear it, _"Is it not like what I have say? He has paid for your shoes. In this country, that is a show of...very closeness. Not yours now, but the future is soon."_

Amanda cheeks reddened. Then as Garza was busy writing up the sale, she decided it was now time to warn him.

She leaned over to emphasize her words, "Sir, your life is in danger_,_" she blurted out, carefully watching his reaction.

Amanda expected to see shock or fear from Garza upon hearing those words.

Instead, he looked slightly confused. Then just as quickly, his expression turned placid, even cold. Gone was the enthusiasm in his eyes as he solemnly handed her the receipt, "Thank you, Señorita, for purchase."

Amanda's mouth dropped, "Did you hear what I just said to you_?_"

Garza's expression did not change as his tone sounded weirdly robotic, "I say again, thank you for your purchase. Let us not speak further. Have a good day."

Lee tugged at Amanda's arm, "_May I speak with you in private, please?"_ he asked.

Amanda held up an index finger to tell the proprietor to wait, "...I'll be right baack..." she promised, as she allowed Lee to pull her away.

Once they were alone, Lee whispered, _"___Amanda, you may have ID'd the wrong man. He is not our informant."__

She looked back at Garza and then responded to Lee_, "__No, Lee, that man fit the image of the picture to a T! Unless the picture was wrong or he is a twin, that is Luis Medino Garza! I'm sure of it!"_

Lee looked frustrated, _"__Obviously, we can't verify it since we no longer have the actual identification picture, so, are you absolutely sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm absolutely sure!" _she insisted_, "___and I will prove it!"__

She walked back up to the counter and gave him her most confident smile_, "I know you are Luis Medino Garza," _she stated with utmost certainty.

He stared at her, expressionless.

_"No," _he slowly shook his head, _"I am not that man," _he claimed.

_._

_._

__Please review__


	16. Chapter 16

A Fast Departure

Chapter 16

.

Amanda was thoroughly baffled.

She was so sure the storekeeper standing before her was Luis Garza. When she glanced over at Lee, he was looking at her with confused disappointment.

__Think__, she internalized, _Something is not right._ She brought up in her mind the picture of Garza from her packet. She recalled his facial features and then peered over at the shopkeeper. _She was not mistaken_._ The man standing in front of her was this man in the ID picture!_ Then she imagined herself turning the picture she held in hand over to memorize the name, location, and occupation of the person. Luis Menendez Garza. _The name...the location...the occupation...the name…._

Her head shot up.

_The name._

"You are Luis __Menendez__ Garza," she stated, emphasizing the correction of the middle name. She had originally stated, _"Mendino."_

He look surprised, "_Si,_ I am that man."

Amanda let out her breath as she heard Lee's relieved sigh as well.

Garza continued, "but I do not understand how you know my name."

Amanda leaned in, "Señor Garza, I don't mean to alarm you, but you must leave. Quickly."

He looked in disbelief at her, "_Que?_ What is this nonsense you say?"

"You do not know us, but we want to keep you safe," Amanda stated with certainty, "Your life is in danger."

Surprisingly Garza did not look scared. He looked defiant.

"I cannot and will not leave! "Garza stated, as he held his head up high. Then he pushed the purchased bag her way, "Have good day!"

Amanda looked helplessly at Lee.

Lee turned towards Garza and tried to warn him in the dramatic way possible, "_Miguel Esteban is dead_."

Garza's face showed irritation, "I do not understand your words and do not _want_ to know! Your business is done with me! Leave or I will get police after you!"

Amanda pleaded, "We will leave but you need to listen first! Not only was Mr. Esteban killed, but Paco Ramirez has been jailed as well!"

Garza's eyes became large, "Paco? You know Paco?" he looked panicky, as his eyes covertly looked left then right.

Then turning his head towards the back room, he called out to his young son, "Pedro! ¡Aquí afuera! ¡Rápido!"

From behind the beaded doorway, the young boy appeared again, humbly bowing his head to wait for instructions. Garza gave the boy some orders in Spanish while pointing at Lee and Amanda.

While the boy stayed at the counter, Garza gestured to Lee and Amanda, "Come inside! We talk!" He then quickly ushered them through the beaded doorway into his backroom.

It was a tiny room with basically a table, two chairs and a dingy rug on the floor.

"Be quick with your words! Who are you two? Tell me now!" Garza demanded to know, his face showing impatience.

"Relax, Señor Garza," Lee told him, "We are from the Agency."

"The Agency?" He looked suspiciously at them, "I am not saying I know of this place, but how do I know you two from Agency? Maybe you two come here to kill me instead!"

"Then we would not have warned you about being in danger, would we?" Lee reasoned as he voluntarily opened his hands to show they were emptied, "and as you can see, I have no weapon on me."

Amanda held out her hands as well, "I don't have a weapon on me, either..**.**wellll**...unless** you count the sandals I've just purchased. I suppose I could attack someone with them, but I would never use such a lovely, _authentico_ pair to hit anyone. I promise!"

Garza hid his smile at Amanda's reference to his selling point, "_Bueno,_ perhaps you are right. A person is much foolish to ruin such a perfect pair of sandals, Señorita! " he teasingly agreed.

And then with the tension broken, he became serious again.

"So why is my life in such danger?" Garza wanted to know.

Amanda quickly explained, "We have reason to believe some people are trying to get rid of informants working in conjunction with the U.S. In Bajo Salto, our informant, Miguel Esteban, had been murdered. Later in Tamasina, another one of our informants, Paco Ramos, had been arrested. Because of what happened to those two informants, we fear you are in danger, as well. That is why you must leave."

Garza took the news well as he knowingly nodded, "I know this day will come." He then lowered his voice, "And it is good Agency has come to warn me! I will tell you what I know and then I will leave here forever with my Pedro. About these informants you speak of...I do not know about this Esteban you say, but Paco Ramirez, yes I know. So very sad he is jailed!"

"It is sad, indeed," Lee stated, "and we want to prevent further harm of our informants."

"So there are _more_ informants than me you seek?" Garza asked, "How many more are in danger?"

"Two," Amanda answered, "We plan to drive next to the town of Mayortia to see a barber."

A look of recognition broke out on Garza's face, "Ahhhh, you plan to see Jorge Muñoz!"

Amanda looked relieved that Garza had mentioned the right name. Lee looked encouraged as well.

"yes, that IS his name," Amanda verified, "I just hope it won't take us as long to convince him of who we are and how we are trying to save him."

Garza thought of a plan, "No worries. I will help make easy for you. Jorge knows me well. I have passed certain __informacion__ to him many times through shipment of shoes. He trust me, so I give you words to say to him so he will trust you too. " he looked covertly around before whispering, "_when you see him, say these words to him,_ **_Do not search the shoes for soles_****. **_He will then know you are good people._"

"'__Do not search the shoes for soles___,_'" Lee repeated, "a rather odd phrase."

"It is old Mexican saying. It means, __do not look for trouble__," Garza explained, "Jorge will understand code and will trust you."

"Thank you for your help, Señor Garza," Lee gratefully stated, "And now you must think of your son and yourself. You must leave town as quickly as possible!"

"Yes," agreed Amanda, "Is there anything we can do to help you? Perhaps help you pack?"

Garza smiled, "Kind Señorita, there is no need! As I have said before, Pedro and I prepared for this long time. We will be gone by this evening!"

Amanda looked surprised, "You can leave that quickly?"

"Yes! An old friend I know, he live in Tunosa; he expect us someday and that day will be today! No one here know of him; we will be safe."

Lee nodded, "I am glad you have it all planned out, Señor Garza. However, before you leave, we need a favor from you."

"Ask what you will," Garza told you, "for the Agency has been good to me and little Pedro!"

"Is there any way," Lee began, "you can help us with transportation? We've decided to abandon our car just out of town, in case someone is following us."

"A vehicle you say? Hmmmm...Let me think..." Garza paused, and then an idea came, "I know! Yes, I know! You have money?"

Lee took out a wad of pesos and put some of it on the counter.

"That is good," Garza nodded, "my friend is pottery-maker next door, and I know for fact he wish to sell old truck!"

Then Lee put a larger wad next to it, "...and this is for your family and your trouble..."

Garza smiled and gave his thanks as he took both wads.

"Thank you, Señor! And yes, I will go now to buy truck!" he excitedly exclaimed, "and when I go, will you help Pedro close shop? I come back very soon!"

With money in hand, Garza vanished while Lee and Amanda helped the boy pack whatever necessities Garza and he needed for their escape. They didn't have many possessions so it didn't take long. Pedro worked quietly and steadily, as if he were practicing a drill.

Afterward, when they were done, Pedro dashed over to a woven basket and removed the cover. Digging into the basket, he withdrew two homemade sweet breads and wordlessly presented it to Lee and Amanda, obviously as a way of thanks.

"Gracias, Pedro," Amanda said, obviously touched by the gesture.

Pedro proudly smiled, humbly bowed his head and then quickly rushed off again.

In less than half an hour later that Garza had returned with an old key in his hand.

"It is done," he finalized, handing the keys of the truck over to Lee and Amanda.

#

The truck was parked in the back of the shop. Lee and Amanda walked over to the red truck. It looked worn and the tires were thin, but Garza assured them the engine worked fine.

"_You must hurry now_," Garza warned them, as they got in the truck, "_My neighbor next door tells me he hear talk of police looking for two Americans in town," _then he gestured_, "drive through this alley here with headlights off. Do not turn on lights until you reach the curve in highway. My neighbors will say they see no one, for they want no trouble. Keep your straw hat and head shawl on," _he then handed Amanda her purchase through the opened passenger window, " _and when you wear my fine sandals, walk like villager, not Americans!"_

Amanda's forehead crinkled, "What do you mean?"

"_Walk slow,"_ he advised, "_not in rush. Small steps. Look no one in eyes. That is the way of village people."_

"We will do that! Thank you for advice and for the shoes!" Amanda stated gratefully, "I'm sorry you had to lose this lovely shop of yours too."

"I have left deed to friend. He expect this and will be happy," Garza explained.

"My goodness, you _have_ thought of everything," Amanda noted.

Garza shrugged, "there is _another_ old Mexican saying, '__I worry not that my feet have no shoes, for I have wings to fly___!"_

Amanda smiled, "That is so wise!. Please be safe. Mr. Garza."

He smiled back, "__Vaya con dios, Señorita___."_

Lee had started the engine.

"Goodbye!" Amanda waved, just as the back of the shop door opened.

It was Pedro running out, to bid them goodbye. Amanda told Lee to not drive away yet. As Pedro came up to the car, Amanda had dug into her purse and produced a small baseball and bat keychain that her boys had given to her for her birthday. Taking the trinket off the keys, she held out the keychain to Pedro through the opened passenger side window.

"__Para ti,__ Pedro, " she stated, as she placed it in the palm of his hand, "to thank you for your warm hospitality."

Pedro didn't understand the words, but he understood the gesture. He reverently looked down at the item. When he looked up again, his entire face was beaming like a kid at Christmastime.

"_Goot_-bye...fri-end!" Pedro stated in halted English, as sweet tears welled up in Amanda's eyes.

And then they drove off.

It was a memorable visit. Inside the cab of the truck, Lee and Amanda rode in silence for a time, deep in their own thoughts.

Lee's thoughts were on the mission. He was glad that Garza and his son would soon be safe. And more importantly, Amanda was safe.

He never realized how important Amanda had become to him until he experienced not having her near him. And it wasn't only because she was kind, clever and brave. It was also how he felt when he was around her. She made him feel as if he had some place to call home; she was his center that kept his world sane.

_Being around Amanda King was like._.._wearing sweatpants while warming himself next to a fireplace on a cold, chilly night, _he internalized, a smile playing on his lips.

"What's so funny?" Amanda asked, breaking into his thoughts from the passenger side of the truck.

Lee glanced her way before watching the road again, "sweatpants," he responded, obviously enjoying his opaque answer.

She pensively watched his strong, handsome profile, wondering what that could mean.

_Lee was such an enigma. Amanda never knew what to expect from him. She only knew that he brought excitement and joy to her ordinary suburban life. Lee was like a bowling ball as it determinedly made its way down the alley towards the pin deck. Suddenly, BOOM! a strike is made and the pins would go flying all over the place, without rhyme or reason as to where they would eventually land._ _Such a mess, yet the results were a success_. _And she was there to witness the glorious spectacle. _At that image, Amanda snickered.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked, repeating the same question she had previously asked.

"Bowling," she responded back with a satisfied smirk as she stared out the front window.

They exchanged knowing glances, both realizing there were times they didn't always have to clearly communicate with one another. One person just had to be there to listen and support the other person. Then they would switch places. That's why their partnership worked.

And with that silent understanding, Lee shifted gears while Amanda comfortably sat back. He drove them back to the hotel to gather their things and then covertly they headed out to their next destination and identification.

.

.

_Please review_


	17. Chapter 17

On Their Way

Chapter 17

Lee and Amanda were now on their way to the village of Mayorita to identify informant number 4, a barber named Jorge Muñoz.

They travelled most of the night, only stopping once at a local farm. The farmer there was kind enough to offer a space near his cornfield for them to park and to catch some shut-eye. Once they had awakened, they quickly finished the two sweetbreads that had been gifted to them from their last stop, and then they continued on their way in the pre-dawn chill.

From the passenger side of the beat-up truck, Amanda looked out the side window and then wrapped her shawl closer to her body due to the coldness of the night.

It didn't escape Lee's notice, "Heyyy, feeling a bit cold?" he concernedly asked.

"No, not really," Amanda stated calmly, "Just ignore the frigid frost forming on my nose."

"Okay, I get the hint." He reached towards the console, turned a knob and then placed his hand in front of the heat vent, "Unfortunately, the heater in this truck doesn't seem to be working very well."

"That's alright, I'm fine," she stated while continuing to observe the bare and bleak countryside. She then turned her attention towards him, "How come you don't seem to feel the cold?"

"It's a simple case of mind over matter," he explained, "I tell myself to not think about the cold; to only think warm thoughts."

Amanda shrugged, "I'm thinking about a furnace right now, but in my mind, it seems to be located next to a glacier."

When Lee smiled, Amanda noticed his dimple, "That's because you're not applying it to a real-life situation," he advised, "Do you realize, Amanda, that if we continue driving west, beyond those mountains over there, we would eventually arrive in Acapulco? Imagine that!" his tone sounded dreamy now, "sunshine rays, warm sandy beaches, calm blue waters, shapely bodies strolling along t-...OW!"

He had yelped because Amanda had slapped his arm.

"What?" he responded, confused.

"Leave it up to you to turn a lovely beach setting into an act of ogling!" she complained.

"Is _ogling_ even a word?" he asked, "Sounds like something you'd say if you had a cute stomachache!"

"Lee! You're off topic!"

"Okay, okay!" he acquiesced, "So... " he scrunched his face, "..what were we talking about again? Ow!" He yelped when she slapped him again, "Really, Amanda? Another hit at exactly the same spot? That's my gun-shooting arm!"

Even in the darkness, Lee knew she was probably rolling her eyes and he smiled to himself.

"Number one, I'm just tapping you, so it doesn't even hurt, and number two, that's not even your gun arm!" she noted, "You're _left-_handed!"

His smile became wider.

"So you've noticed I'm left-handed, eh?" he teased, "Well, now...I didn't think you would notice such a tiny detail about me—Do you often think about these little details about me? Am I _that_ interesting to you?"

_If only he knew_, Amanda thought.

"Hmph, not really!" she grunted back, not wanting him to get the better of her, "I'm just an observant person. But, now that we are on the topic, do you_ really_ want to know what I think of you, Lee?"

"Actually, no-."

"-what I think of you is this. I think you'll have the rest of your life to be self-centered and arrogant...so, today, why don't you take the day off from them?"

Her comment caught him by surprise and his reaction was to laugh heartily. Soon she laughed alongside him.

They continued driving on and thanks to Lee, she had stop thinking about the chilly night.

After some time Amanda asked, "How much further is it to Mayortia?"

"I'm thinking around noontime," he told her, "so now would be a good time to pull over. I see a gas station coming up and I want to fill up this truck."

A gas station with two old-time gas tanks was up ahead. Lee pulled in and a 'ding-ding' could be heard. Instantly an old man wearing dirty overalls and wiping his hands on a rag came out. Amanda hopped out of the truck to use the facilities.

_ Brrrrrrr. _It was even colder outside in the open than inside the truck, and it was still dreary and dark as well. She blew warm breath into both her hands and then wrapped her shawl even tighter around her body as she left.

By the time she came out, Lee had filled up the tank. She got in the passenger side of the truck as he got in the driver's side.

"Here, you might like this," he stated. When she turned his way, he had presented her with a styrofoam cup with a lid on top, "but be careful, it's hot."

Amanda looked confused, "What is this?"

"In Mexico, it's called _champurrado," _he explained, "but _w_e know it as _hot chocolate,_" he explained.

Even in the dark, Lee knew Amanda's expression would've shown pure happiness, "Oh my gosh! What a wonderful gesture, Lee!" she gratefully exclaimed.

As he extended the cup to her and she reached to grasp the cup, their fingers inadvertently touched during the handover.

A sizzle went throughout their bodies at contact.

This had never happened to Lee before. In the darkness of the truck cab, he watched Amanda's eyes luminously glow as she watched him. She obviously felt it, too. His heart thundered wildly at that thought.

_She never looked more attractive_. And she was s_mart and brave in handling this mission like a pro._ _Yet,_ he had to remind himself, _this was also a housewife who had two young boys and a house to maintain._

Lee broke eye contact with her and looked down at the floor mat, "Yeah, so I'm hoping this _champurrado_ will keep you warm until we reach the town," he awkwardly stated, now looking out the front window. He forced himself not to look her way.

She observed him carefully. He was so hard to figure out, especially when it came to his emotions. He could be so thoughtful, like right now, when he gave her a warm drink. And he had a heart, though it seemed buried deep inside. For a second there, she thought he felt something for her. She knew her own feelings for Lee were growing. But whatever feelings he felt for her had dissipated. Right now, he couldn't even look at her.

"Thank you," she carefully stated, as she took a sip and felt the warmth streaming down her body. Her enthusiasm immediately reappeared, "Oh, Lee, this tastes wonderful It's like a nice warm hug for my insides!"

_And Lee didn't know why, but he felt that sizzle again, without even looking at her._

_#_

They continued driving. The sky was brightening, signaling the beginning of dawn. It didn't take long for the sun to spread a golden light over the land.

Soon the cloudless night sky had turned an intense blue. They had reached Mayorita a little before noon, tired and hungry.

However, both were surprised at what they saw. Instead of another small village with one main inn and many open marketplaces, the road to town had broadened and they were driving down a tree-lined avenue with a few large hotels. This was followed by restaurants and a cafe, a post office, a bank, and more upscale shops.

"Oooo, this town seems larger and fancier!" Amanda said, almost pressing her nose to the window.

"Definitely more suited for tourists," Lee agreed, as he also looked about, "but the informant had been operating in an isolated area. We probably need to drive around a bit until we hit the older section where the villagers would reside."

Amanda agreed, but she looked disappointed as they drove past the posh area.

It wasn't long before they spotted the familiar adobe homes with the clusters of people in more traditional clothing strolling through the open dirt roads. Still, this town was much bigger and more developed than the previous others.

"What's the address of the informant again?" Lee asked.

From her memory, Amanda stated, "Jorge Muñoz works at the Avenue of the Hats," she paused, "It's rather funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" Lee asked, making a turn.

"Mr. Muñoz works with men's hair and his business is located on _Hats_ Avenue!" Amanda noted with delight, "an ideal location for a barber, wouldn't you say?"

Even though Lee felt tired, he liked how Amanda never lost her enthusiasm for the mundane.

"Yeah, he's a real estate genius," Lee commented, as he turned into one of the smaller streets. It narrowed into an old alley, "I think it's best we park and walk the rest of the way in."

"If we're going to walk a ways, I think we should go back and dress as tourists," Amanda suggested, "it'll be really hard for us to blend into this crowd. And what if someone speaks Spanish to me? I've only had one year of Spanish in high school. That doesn't exactly make me fluid."

"That's a good idea," stated Lee.

As Lee parked the truck, Amanda got her suitcase out and removed her blue jeans and tennis shoes. She also pulled out a pink embroidered Mexican blouse she had purchased in Nexco.

While she was gone, Lee had spent his time looking for something for them to eat.

By the time Amanda had come out, Lee had presented her with two small tamales and a bottled water. She looked gratefully at the food and then at him, like he had given her a box of chocolates.

.

At last, they entered the dusty square that was framed by flat-roofed open stalls. The market stalls held crates of fruits or vegetables, candies, clothing, shoes and even small trinkets.

"Look, I need to find the equivalent of a men's room to change and I also need to ask for directions to the Avenue of the Hats," Lee told her, patting his backpack, as he looked around the square, "Wait for me here, don't move."

She nodded, "I'll stay right here and won't move."

Lee teasingly questioned, "Just like the many times I've asked you before to wait in the car?"

She indignantly put her hands on her hips, "For heaven's sake, Lee, I won't move!" she pointed to what looked to be an abandoned well, "look, I'll sit over there and just watch the town's activities."

"Okay, I'll be right back. You just sit there...and don't fall in!"

"Won't fall in…" she promised.

She watched as he went to ask directions of one of the locals and then vanished down an alley. Meanwhile she went to sit at the low wall of the well.

It wasn't too long before three children surrounded her, thrusting out their hands right into her face while speaking very fast Spanish; they were obviously begging for money.

Before Amanda could react, a man from one of the nearby booths ran over and angrily shooed them away. The three kids scattered and once she could see beyond them, she noted a young Mexican girl standing alone, quietly watching her.

There was something about this little girl that tugged at Amanda's heart. The girl's brown eyes were huge on her small, heart-shaped face. She was as thin as a stick, her plain dirtied dress at least two sizes too large.

_ This girl probably needed the money as much as the other children, yet she hadn't begged. She just kept observing Amanda with open curiosity._

Forcing her gaze away from the solitary girl, Amanda reached into her large embroidered bag and withdrew 16 pesos, which was roughly 75 cents. Even though it was important Amanda save her pesos, she felt the girl probably needed this tiny amount of money more than her.

Meeting the girl's eyes again, Amanda put her index finger to her lips in a 'shush' gesture. Then she conspicuously placed the money next to her and pretended that something caught her attention and she looked the other way.

By now, Lee had walked out of the alley with his change of clothes. He was pleasantly surprised when Amanda was exactly where she had promised to be. He stood awhile watching her, wondering what she was doing.

Lee witnessed a little girl running towards Amanda. Perhaps Amanda was playing a game with the girl. Except Amanda would not turn the girl's way, but continued to look the opposite way. When the girl had finally reached her, Amanda still had not acknowledged the girl's presence and did not react when the little girl quietly snatched the money that was laying next to Amanda.

Still watching, Lee saw that the little girl did not run away but stood next to Amanda. Then she touched Amanda's cheek. When Amanda finally turned towards the girl, she was greeted by a dazzling smile from the tiny girl before she swiftly dashed away. Then before the girl ran between two adobe buildings, she turned around and blew Amanda a quick kiss before disappearing.

Lee shook his head, always amazed at how Amanda could touch people's hearts. _He always felt he had to fight his way to gain respect whereas she merely had to be herself._

As he ran these thoughts through his head, she happened to turn his way and their gazes met. Lee had just left her, but his body seemed to stop functioning with how attractive Amanda looked, sitting on the bricked wall. A breeze came up and blew softly through her hair as she sent a slight smile his way. Lee felt his heart had dropped to his knees.

_He needed to stop with these thoughts of her. _Clearing his throat, he determinedly walked towards her, wondering why his legs felt a bit wobbly.

"I don't believe it," he stated, trying to not make his voice tremor, "no sooner do I leave you and I come back, that I witness you smiling and giving money away to someone else!"

Amanda smiled as he sat down next to her. She felt a prickly sensation in the pit of her stomach at his closeness. _How could a man look so handsome in a simple light denim shirt and dark jeans?_

"That's why you shouldn't leave me alone for very long," she teasingly answered back.

"I'll have to remember that," he noted, "In the meantime, are you about ready to officially identify Señor Jorge Muñoz?"

Actually, Amanda couldn't wait.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Amanda stated, as they both immediately stood.

"I just hope this identification will be a fast in and out, with no hassles in-between," Lee stated, as they began walking towards the barbershop.

He could not have been more wrong.

.

_Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

Informant #4

.

Chapter 18

Lee and Amanda were ready to identify the fourth informant, Jorge Muñoz, who worked as a barber. His shop was located down the Avenue of Hats.

"According to what one of the locals told me, the street we're looking for is three alleyways over from where we're standing," Lee told Amanda, looking towards that direction, "we need to walk pass Cotton Threads Street and Leather Boulevard."

"Really?" Amanda questioned, "Cotton Threads Street? Leather Boulevard? It's not too hard to figure out what merchandise those stores would sell!"

"Agreed," Lee nodded, "'Originality' definitely isn't their middle name!"

They took their time reaching the shop. Again, Lee was thinking how nice it was to just relax and enjoy the surroundings. Every now and then, he couldn't help stealing a glance Amanda's way. She looked absolutely enchanting to him with her cotton embroidered pink blouse. Pink was definitely her color. Not that he would ever tell her.

And then at the beginning of a new street, Lee spotted the sign he was looking for, "There it is, up ahead...The Avenue of Hats!"

Amanda made a sound that to Lee sounded like a chortle.

"Something funny?" Lee tilted his head as he half-smiled at her.

Her smile seemed to make the day sunnier, "It's just so funny that the barbershop is located on The Avenue of Hats, and over there is the Shop of Combs! It seems that all the shops down this particular street have to do with something regarding your head..."

As they continued walking down the street of The Avenue of Hats, they saw in front of one of the shops, a vendor selling oranges.

"A-ha! There goes your theory about merchant's store names on this street having to do with heads!" Lee declared, "That vendor over there is selling oranges! Except for its shape, oranges have _nothing_ to do with heads!"

"There could be; you never know..."

"Oh? So you think you can make a connection between oranges and heads?"

"Hmmm...maybe."

"By all means, have at it, then!" he challenged.

"Wellll..." Amanda theorized, "Maybe there used to an orange tree that grew on that exact spot where the vendor is standing, and the oranges used to fall on people's heads as they walked by!"

Lee forced himself to keep a straight face, "Well, now, that's...quite a stretch…"

_"_So my theory is a stretch, eh?" she grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Really? And how do you figure?"

"Stretching is a good thing," Amanda expertly explained, "For example, in the morning, stretching makes you limber, which prepares you for the rest of the day, and...and when taffy is stretched, it just makes them more delicious!"

Lee laughed, "Okay, I'm convinced! Oranges are _perfect _for this street! Perhaps we should purchase some of these head-dropping oranges for the road!"

Her smile was wide, "I think that's a fine idea!"

Lee went up to the vendor and bargained in perfect Spanish as Amanda proudly looked on. At one point during the haggling, Lee happened to look over and tender a quick wink her way, causing Amanda to blush and also sending her pulse racing as well.

At last, he purchased an entire bag for a good price (at least that's what he told her). Amanda put the oranges in her large embroidered bag, her cheeks still slightly red. This playful, flirtatious side of Lee was...so new... _and,_ she had to admit, exciting to her.

They walked on, reading all the signs in front of the storefronts. They were almost to the end of the street when they saw a store sign bearing the picture of scissors, criss-crossed with a men's black teeth comb. Underneath it was the word, 'La Barbaria'. It was pretty obvious this was a barber's shop.

They stopped.

"This must be the place," Amanda stated, as trepidation crept into her voice.

Lee's demeanor had also changed to one of seriousness, "Are you sure you remember specifically what Jorge Muñoz looks like?"

"Yes," she confidently nodded, " Mr. Muñoz is younger than our last informant. He looks to be in his early 30's. He has a short trimmed mustache, a pale, long, serious face with a larger nose, and is tall and thin in size."

"Okay, I guess you know." Lee relaxed at her confidence, "So you ready?"

She swallowed, then determinedly answered, "I'm ready."

He held the door open as Amanda first stepped in. The barbershop room was small but bright. A ceiling fan whirled above. Two extremely worn barber chairs were the focus of the room. There were two slightly faded mirrors hanging on a yellow painted wall and a rough bench sat against another wall for waiting customers.

_Snip! Snip!_ The barber could be seen standing, trimming a client's hair, who was seated in one of the main chairs.

Unfortunately, the barber had his back to Lee and Amanda. But he obviously heard them enter.

Without turning around, he stated, "Estaré contigo pronto," to let them know he would be with them soon.

_Snip! Snip!_

It was the only sound heard in the room.

_Amanda leaned into Lee and whispered__, "I can't see the barber's face, so I can't tell if it's Jorge Muñoz!"_

Lee playfully lifted both his brows up and down at the same time, _"The suspense mounts!" _he claimed, before responding something back to the barber in Spanish, "_Nosotras somos Americanas..._do you also speak English?"

"Yes," the barber curtly responded, obviously not enjoying the interruption to his craft. Stopping, he half turned, "You two Americans?"

Amanda almost fell over trying to steal a full view of the man's face, but she was unsuccessful.

"Yes, we are Americans," Lee confirmed.

_Snip! Snip!_ He had resumed his cutting, "Sit on bench," the barber ordered them, gesturing with the comb in his hand, "I am soon done."

They had no choice but to sit and wait on the bench.

It didn't take long for him to finish and the client rose. He removed the white sheet from the client, money exchanged hands, and the customer left.

The barber now turned his full attention at his new arrivals.

When Amanda saw the man's entire face, she took a deep breath in.

She whispered to Lee, "_It's him. Jorge Muñoz."_

Lee and Amanda both rose from the waiting bench.

The barber looked Amanda over, "Your hair; very nice, Señora," he evaluated, with a critical expression, but with Lee, a frown formed, "Que lastima! Your hair, Señor! It is too long! In Mexico, it is hot here, is it not? I will cut short your hair, very good. _Crew cut_, you Americans call it. You will like."

Lee was offended. His hair was his pride.

"Look, pal," he warned, wagging his index finger in front of the barber, "I don't care if Mexico is located on the surface of the sun! If you touch one strand-"

"Lee!" Amanda berated Lee, as she placed her hand on his arm to calm him. She then displayed a pleasant smile, "Señor, we are not here for a haircut. We are here to deliver a message for you... from Luis Meñdez."

Jorge looked surprised, "Que? From Luis Meñdez, you say?"

"Yes," Amanda nodded and then stated as carefully as possible, "_Do not search the shoes for soles."_

Jorge did not show the slightest astonishment at the words. Instead, he immediately went across the room to lock the front door. Then he methodically pulled down the blinds on his windows.

In the dimness of the room, he approached them as his expression turned to one of anxiousness, _"Is Luis...safe?" _he asked, in almost a whisper.

It was Lee who answered, "Yes, for now. The network is broken, but he was able to get out of town with his son."

Jorge looked relieved, "That is good. Are you here to say my life is in danger too?"

"We think so," Amanda stated, trying not to alarm him, too much, "and we are here to help you in any way we can, Señor Muñoz."

"I see," he contemplatively responded, "You will help me?"

"Yes. How can we help you?" Lee respectfully asked.

"The first thing you must do..." Jorge began, "...is to GET OUT!" there was a scowl on his face, "Never must I see you again!"

Lee and Amanda exchanged baffled looks.

"Señor Muñoz, you must leave this town as soon as possible!" Amanda pleaded, "It is for your own safety!

"No! I cannot leave! I must stay!"

"Do you not understand what we are telling you?" Lee exasperatedly stated, "The operation has been compromised! One informant has already been killed and another one was arrested! You must-"

"IT IS YOU WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Jorge yelled out.

There was a tense silence.

"Perhaps you are right," Amanda calmly stated, "We do not understand your situation. But we are listening now."

"Okay." Taking a calming breath, Jorge explained, "I have wife. She is not well. I love her and will not leave her!" he spoke with total conviction. Then in a softer tone, he added, "You are couple. You must understand."

"Oh, uh," Amanda uncomfortably shifted, "A couple? No, we're not a couple, but-"

This time it was Lee's turn to touch her arm to quiet her. Then he responded with, "I can promise you that we _do_ understand when you fear for the safety of someone you care about."

Amanda stared at Lee before turning back to Jorge, "-and you, Señor, are a good man to stay by your wife's side."

Tears surfaced in Jorge's eyes. Wiping his eyes, he then gestured towards the curtain leading to the backroom, "Come! You must meet my wife!

They went through a curtain and went down a short passageway to a door. This led them to a small dim room. An elderly woman was hovering over someone in bed, applying a wet cloth to the younger woman's forehead. Upon their arrival, the elderly woman left. Lee and Amanda saw who could only be Jorge's wife lying on a simple matted bed.

Jorge said some words in Spanish regarding introductions and the wife weakly nodded. When she looked into Amanda's face, her tired eyes seem to welcome her.

"Hello, Señora Muñoz," Amanda greeted her back. As she gently held the woman's hand, she noticed the woman's face lacked color. Amanda then turned her attention to Jorge, "She is lovely. What happened to her?"

Jorge looked sad, "My wife gave birth three days ago, but sadly we lost baby. It was born upside down and my wife is weak from trying. You can see she cannot travel; it will take time to heal."

Amanda had her big embroidered purse with her. She dug into it and pulled out her container of vitamins she had just purchased, some oranges and one-fourth of her pesos. She knew in a poor village setting, even a little food and money would go a long way.

"Tell her to take two of these every day," Amanda told Jorge, regarding the vitamins, "and she needs some vitamin C. With the money, I think this may be enough to pay for a doctor's visit. Whatever is left, you can spend on food to help her gain her strength back."

At first, Jorge would not accept it, "This is so much! No! I cannot take from you!"

Amanda insisted, "This is mostly for your wife. Use it so that you may continue to love her."

Gratefulness filled his eyes, "T-Thank you. You give us hope," he choked out as he took both, "we will not forget your kindness."

Amanda turned back to look at the weak woman laying on the bed mat. This time the woman miraculously reached a shaky hand up and touched Amanda on the cheek before she dropped her hand again. It seemed to zap her of her strength.

"Do not worry about us," Jorge explained, "With your kindness and the villagers' help, we will be fine."

The door opened and in walked the elderly woman, who silently presented them with a package while speaking some words in very fast Spanish.

It was Lee who translated to Amanda, "This is the wife's mother. She has packed some food for us and wishes us a safe journey."

"Gracias," Amanda worded appreciatively to the old woman, and then told Lee, "Tell her we wish for her daughter's speedy recovery."

Lee translated the thoughts and the woman bowed respectfully.

"With that settled," Lee declared, his voice slightly cracked, "perhaps this would be the time for us to leave."

"One favor I must ask of you, before you go," Jorge announced.

Lee acknowledged, "Of course. We will do whatever we can, Señor."

"We have a little girl," he quickly explained, "It is difficult to care for my wife, her mother, my shop _and_ a child! You must take my Pepita to my sister's home. It is in the town of Zitapan."

Lee looked doubtful, "I don't think we can-"

"_Please!_" Jorge sounded desperate, "She will be no trouble! I go get her now!"

He left before they could fully protest.

Lee made a frustrated sound. He already knew that no matter WHAT Amanda said, there would be NO way they will travel around a foreign country with a little girl!

It wasn't too long before footsteps could be heard and Jorge reappeared.

Amanda looked all around Jorge, but saw no one, "Where is she?"

Jorge looked behind him and commanded, "Pepita! _S__al de detrás de mí!_ Come out from behind me!"

Slowly, a little girl emerged from Jorge's shadow. When the little girl's eyes fixed shyly on Amanda, her eyes suddenly lit up in recognition, as Amanda gasped.

_ It was the little girl in the marketplace who had playfully snatched Amanda's pesos._

_._

_._

_Please review_


	19. Chapter 19

Introducing... Pepita

.

Chapter 19

Lee was unsure that he wanted the responsibility of caring for a nine- year-old girl while on a mission in Mexico.

Meanwhile, Jorge Muñoz had knelt in front of his daughter and was whispering in quiet Spanish to her. This gave Lee the opportunity to talk with Amanda.

His tone was low, _"Amanda, I know what you're thinking, and there is NO way we can take a little girl with us! No way, no how!"_

Lee bossing her around was like they were back to square one, when Amanda had first gone on missions with him.

When Amanda turned to him, her eyes were flashing, "_There you go again, Lee, telling me what WE should do on a mission! You've forgotten that this time, this is MY mission, so stop being so bossy!"_

_ "I'm not being bossy!" _Lee defended himself, "_I'm...I'm._.." he paused, "..._simply making suggestions with no other options!"_

_ "Well, don't do that, either!"_

Lee licked his lips and tried again_, "Look, Amanda, we are right in the middle of a mission and WE cannot afford to watch a little girl at the same time!"_

_ "I didn't say we were taking her!" _Amanda sensibly answered back.

There was a glimmer of hope for Lee.

_"Oh? So you're saying we might not take her?"_

She was about to answer him, but Jorge had finished talking with Pepita. The little girl nodded. Then she timidly walked over and stood quietly next to Amanda. When Amanda looked down, Pepita had trustingly placed her tiny hand into Amanda's.

Amanda's expression instantly softened and she enclosed her hand firmly around Pepita's.

That's when Lee knew the little girl would be joining them.

And he hated that idea.

However, the touching gesture between Amanda and Pepita wasn't lost on Jorge. His eyes glowed with relief and warmth.

"Ahhh, Pepita has already taken a liking to you. Señora! _Excellente_!" he approved, "My Pepita is very smart and she does not complain! She will be no trouble at all!"

"I am sure she will be delightful company for us," Amanda assured her father, "I am only sorry I can't communicate with her. Will you tell her that we are happy she is coming with us?"

The little girl had been solemnly staring up at Amanda the entire time, but now her lips upturned into a smile.

"I understand what you say, Señora," she unexpectedly announced, "I know the English!"

Amanda's surprised look turned to one of delight, ""You most certainly do!" She knelt down until she was eye-level with the girl, "but, Pepita, you were so quiet and shy when I first met you!"

The girl looked back at her with sincere eyes, "Papa always tell me not to speak with strangers, so I listen good to what he say," then her eyes brightened, "But we are not the stranger anymore, are we, Señora?"

Amanda's smile became wider, "Not at all, Pepita! We are most certainly_ friends_ now! You may call me Amanda. And that man over there? His name is Lee."

And as Amanda stood up, she leaned over to let Lee know, "_We are taking her."_

_Just as Lee thought._

Pepita walked over to Lee and tugged at his pant leg, "Hello, I am Pepita," she introduced herself, "Señor Lee, it is good we meet."

Lee looked down at the little girl with the large brown eyes and gave a stiff smile. He knew when he was beaten.

"Yeah, okay, kid," he stated, as he awkwardly patted her on her head like what one would do with an obedient dog.

Amanda couldn't help grinning at Lee's awkward approach in dealing with a little girl.

Then Lee resignedly announced, "Okay, so I guess we'll take off...with, uh, the kid. We have a long way to go to get to the next village."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod, "I'm ready to go."

Pepita enthusiastically piped in "Me, three!"

"Alright, but first, Amanda, I think we need to change into our villagers' clothing again," Lee suggested, "Otherwise, it will look strange; two tourists traveling with a village girl."

So while Lee and Amanda changed back into village wear, Pepita said goodbye to her mama and her _abuela_, knowing that it will be a long time before she will see them again.

#

After dressing, Lee, Amanda, and Pepita went out through the back door towards the many booths at the local marketplace. It was a busy part of the day, with lots of people shopping and bargaining. Besides purchasing apples, more oranges and sweetbreads, they bought packets of beef jerky (because it packed and kept well) and also bottles of water.

The next booth was selling dresses for little girls. The dresses were either hanging for display above the booth, blowing enticingly in the wind, or folded in multiples on the table. Amanda couldn't help but noticed that although the yellow dress Pepita had on was clean, it was obviously too big for her and very faded.

Amanda pointed to a simple blue smocked dress with puffed sleeves, hanging in the corner, and then addressed Pepita, "Pepita, if you like that dress up there, please tell the booth-person we will take it in your size and those sandals, too!"

Pepita looked wide-eyed at Amanda, "For _me_, Señora?"

"Yes, Pepita. Then we can start on our new adventure with new traveling clothes!"

"Oh, I am much happy! Thank you, Señora!"

Lee came up beside Amanda, "I hope you don't plan to spoil the kid throughout the entire mission."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Lee, it's one dress and one good pair of shoes!"

Pepita tugged at Lee's pants legs, "Señor Lee, please do not be upset with the Señora! Do not worry about money; I will help pay!"

And when Pepita opened her fisted hand, they saw the few pesos Amanda had given the girl the first day she had met her at the bricked well.

Amanda smiled down at Pepita and insisted it wasn't necessary as Amanda paid for the dress and shoes.

An ecstatic Pepita went to change into her new clothes behind the makeshift curtained dressing area. When she came out, she looked so proud of her new outfit. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up to Amanda with new adulation as they clasped hands once again.

And Lee could see that the kid had already won Amanda's heart.

_Don't get attached,_ Lee thought to himself, not quite sure if he meant Amanda or himself.

The three of them were now walking towards the beat-up red truck. Pepita's face lit up instantly and she dropped Amanda's hand as her thin legs began running towards the vehicle.

"This is yours? This is your _truck?_!" she asked excitedly, as she looked through the dusty window and all around the truck. She acted as if she were admiring a new Mercedes.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lee ruefully stated as he opened the driver's side door. Luckily the front seat was a benched seat, so Pepita would be able to sit between them, "Get in, Kid, and then slide in towards the middle."

After Pepita happily climbed in, she scooted to the center. Then she reverently touched the old steering wheel and stroked the dashboard as Amanda got in through the passenger side.

"I think you must drive very well because of this fine truck, Señor Lee!" she exclaimed.

Lee got in and shut the door, "Most of the time I drive very well, but I've also been known to have a lead foot."

Pepita's face fell and she sounded distressed," Oh no! Very sorry to hear about your bad foot, Señor Lee!"

"No, no, Pepita," Amanda explained in a friendly tone, "there is nothing wrong with his foot! It's just an old American saying! Having a lead foot means he sometimes presses the 'go' pedal too hard and that makes the vehicle drive too fast! Especially at yellow lights!"

Lee bit his lower lip to keep from smiling.

Pepita's expression changed to one of relief, "Oh! He is not hurt then! That is very good !" she then added, "One day, when my foot can touch 'go' pedal, I will own truck like this!" she stated, admiringly looking around, "and when I am grow up all the way, I will be professional truck driver!"

A smile peeked out from Lee, "It's always good to have lofty goals, I suppose."

"Oh yes!" Pepita enthusiastically nodded, "I will be the _best_ lofty truck driver in _all_ of Mexico!"

She looked so certain and determined that all Lee and Amanda could do was trade looks of _that's -too- cute_ above Pepita's head.

#

However, before they could drive away, their truck was immediately were surrounded by a group of begging kids, who were yelling in Spanish as they eagerly held out their hands.

And Lee realized he would not be able to maneuver the truck without bumping the vehicle into a child.

"I can't get out," a frustrated Lee declared, stating the obvious.

"These precious kids only want money," Amanda commented as she began to take out her purse, "Perhaps if we give them some, they will go away."

"No! Do not do that!" advised Pepita, "If you do, they will want more and will not leave!"

"Then what should we do?" Amanda asked, slightly louder than usual to drown out the muffled shouting from outside.

"Do not worry, Señor Lee, Señora Amanda," Pepita assured them, "I will make them go away!"

Lee stared outside at the begging children. A few of them were taller and older than the kid, "Uh, aren't you _only_ a nine-year old little girl?" he reminded her.

"But I am good with words," Pepita calmly explained as she now turned to Amanda, "Please, Señora Amanda, roll down your window and I will make them understand."

Somewhat unsure, Amanda rolled down her window, and several children got even closer to the vehicle, clamoring insistently in Spanish.

Pepita leaned over the passenger side of the truck and to the surprise of Lee and Amanda, she instantly began to spat out strong Spanish words at them. The begging children stopped holding out their hands. They looked shocked, as they stared befuddled at one another.

"What is she saying?" Amanda asked Lee.

Lee grinned, "Seems our little Mexican Princess has quite a mouth on her!"

"Oh my gosh, really?" Amanda looked shocked, "What is she saying?"

Lee lifted an eyebrow, quizzingly, "You _sure_ you want to know?"

"I do," she nodded, "because even though our journey with her will be a short one, I want to know if we need to correct her behavior or words!"

_ Just like Amanda to insist on being a responsible parent, even if the child isn't hers, __Lee thought._

"If you say so," he complied, as he listened attentively to Pepita's onslaught of words to the children outside.

Lee translated, _"_She just finished saying to one kid_: 'I_ was _going to give you a nasty look, but I see you already have one!' _and previously she said, '_You are the one gray sprinkle on a delicious sprinkled churro!'_ and now she is saying, _"Go away, your face makes onions cry!_' Oh! And here's the latest one, which is the best one yet: '_May_ _you catch a fever without perspiration!'_"

"Oh, a fever _without_ perspiration! That is indeed scary!" Amanda agreed, pretending to look indignant as she suppressed a grin.

One by one, the discouraged group of children turned and left, with Lee and Amanda looking relieved.

"It is done," Pepita stated assuredly, "They know who is boss."

Amanda complimented her, "Wellll, it was rather an unconventional method of negotiation, but a job well done, nevertheless, Pepita!"

Lee teased Amanda, "Encouraging a child to bully other kids? What kind of parenting is _that_?"

Amanda already had her answer, "It's the kind of parenting that ensures Pepita will be able to take care of herself out in the big world...so let's get going before some other situation befalls this beauty of a truck!"

"Hmmph!" Lee grunted as he started up the truck.

When the old engine finally turned over, he couldn't help giving Pepita a look of admiration.

_Pepita may look tiny and weak,_ he internalized, _but she has the heart of a lion._

.

_Please review_


	20. Chapter 20

An Unusual Story

Chapter 20

The beat-up red truck chugged on its way, panting and groaning, but it did not falter. Amanda didn't mind the rough ride, though. This was mainly due to the fact that little Pepita, who was sitting between her and Lee, would occasionally look up and smile at her.

And because Pepita put her complete trust on the two of them, Amanda promised herself she would never let Pepita down.

Heading south, the first lap of their journey was precipitous, for they had to cross the Sierra de Soconusco mountains. This particular road serpentine upwards, taking them high above the Grijalva River. At one point, Amanda felt her nerves tightened, as she looked down the narrow green valley through which the river ran.

The drive had taken a toll on Lee as well. Amanda noticed that he was starting to look tired and haggard.

"It doesn't look as if we'll be reaching Zitipan to drop Pepita off by nightfall," Lee disappointedly stated, as he continued driving, "We'll be lucky just to finish these hairpin curves while it's still light."

It was slow going and tedious. But at last they coasted down the last part of the mountainside. They looked ahead at the darkening road that seemed to stretch for miles across a flat landscape.

"Finally, we're level again," Lee commented, as he yawned.

"Maybe we should find a place to stop," Amanda suggested, "Everyone is tired and we need food and rest before it gets really dark."

"Yes, let us stop!" Pepita piped in, " We will eat! The food is much welcome!"

Passing a grove of olive trees, they found a place to camp that was concealed from the road. After Lee had stopped the truck, he immediately left to check it out. Amanda and Pepita were not too far behind.

"Is there something the matter with the truck?" Amanda concernedly asked, as she observed Lee continuing to survey the vehicle.

"Wellll...outside of the tires being threadbare, the wheel alignment not aligning straight, and the brake pads needing replacement, the only thing the truck is suffering from is old age."

"Do not worry, Señor!" Pepita assured him, "Your truck will take us where we want to go! It is a very fine truck!"

Lee gave the little girl a questioning look. _Where did this kid get all this optimistic enthusiasm?_ It was like he was dealing with a mini-Amanda.

Amanda smiled down at the girl, "Yes, Pepita, we are so very lucky to have this very fine truck! Now, I think it's more important that we have something to eat! Everyone will feel better once there is some food in our stomachs!"

"Oh yes! I am much hungry!" Pepita excitedly agreed.

"Then Pepita, while I get the food out, why don't you get the mat from the back of the truck?" Amanda requested, "We will use it for our table!"

"Yes, I will do that!" Pepita happily stated, "Papa has give to us three blankets and my _Abuela _has give to us enough food for a feast! Then later, we will sleep under the magic of the stars!"

She said it like they were off on a suburban vacation to the grand outdoors, and Amanda had to admit, the enthusiasm was infectious.

All three of them climbed into the rear of the truck. Seated cross-legged in the surrounding twilight, they ate the fresh tamales her grandmother had made them, some Mexican sweetbreads, apples and oranges for dessert, and bottled water.

A feast indeed; shared underneath the enchantment of the desert stars.

#

"I am so full!" Pepita stated afterward, as she rubbed her tiny tummy in contentment.

"Really? Cuz I could have eaten a few more of those tamales," Lee honestly stated, still not quite full.

"Well, we need to save some of those tamales for our next meal," Amanda stated logically, "although I agree; those tamales were delicious!"

Pepita nodded, in complete understanding, "Oh yes! My Abuela makes them most delicious!"

After they cleared the food and cleaned up, they were exhausted and all agreed to sleep. They lay huddled together in the back of the truck, one thick blanket to use as a mattress on the flatbed, and two blankets to cover them. They were also warmed by their body heats against the cool spring night. Pepita was situated between them and she seemed like a very happy camper.

Lee, on the other hand, was worried. He didn't want to say his fears out loud in front of the kid, but he had no idea how far away the Policia or the cartel were from them. They could appear any second.

_And how would he be able to protect Amanda, the kid, AND get the message out to the Agency as to the identity of the bad impostor?_

It took some time to quiet his mind, but eventually, he tiredly shut his eyes, intent on letting go of his worries.

_ "Pssst! Señor Lee!"_

He seemed to be in a fog as he heard the faraway voice. He opened his eyes.

_"Hmmm? What?"_

Used to being on alert, Lee immediately sat up and looked around. He could make out Amanda's quiet form in the darkness, signaling she was asleep. Meanwhile, Pepita was sitting up, although she looked perfectly fine.

"Kid, it's not time to talk, but to sleep," Lee grumpily told her.

"Y-Yes, Señor Lee..."

There was a hesitant pause, which worried Lee.

"Kid, you okay?"

She sounded uncertain, "I am fine, but...before I sleep, every night, my A_buela _always tell me the bedtime story. If you can do for me, Señor Lee, I will be very much thankful."

No way.

"_Me_ tell _you_ a bedtime story?" he sounded befuddled, "That's, uh... that's not my department, Kid...Señora Amanda would be much better at doing that kind of stuff."

Suddenly they heard Amanda's voice, "But Pepita asked YOU," she sweetly told him, as she sat up, now fully awake. Lee would be willing to bet that Amanda probably had a satisfied smile plastered on her face, "So go ahead, Lee. We'd BOTH love to hear a story from you!"

"You do realize, Amanda," he tried to reason, "that the Colonel didn't exactly tell me fairy tales every night, don't you?"

"But that shouldn't deter you, should it?" she innocently asked, "Didn't you always tell me that agents must be good at improvisation?"

"I did, but-"

_ "-Please Señor," Pepita pleaded, "M_y Abuela, she tell me most beautiful princess stories every night! I cannot sleep until I hear a story!"

"You know, Lee, it even doesn't have to be a particularly good story," Amanda stated, lightheartedly, "I'm sure whatever story you tell her will put her to sleep_ immediately!"_

"Haha, very funny," Lee sardonically stated, and then, after some thought, "So you don't think I can tell a good story to a little kid?"

"I never said that," Amanda stated, but it sounded like a challenge.

Lee turned to Pepita, who looked hopeful, "You want a fairy tale, Kid? You've GOT a fairy tale. Now, lie back down, and let the magic begin!"

Elated, Pepita obediently laid back down, "I am ready!"

There was silence.

"Well?" Amanda asked, "are you planning to send the story telepathically to Pepita?"

"I'm thinking!" Lee insisted, and then asked, "Does the story have to have a happy ending?"

"Oh, yes, indeed, Señor!" Pepita nodded in the darkness, "It must be happy ending or it will not be a princess fairy tale!"

"I was afraid of that..." Lee remarked and then mumbled, "Let's see…._HappyEndingHappyEndingHappyEnding..._"

"-and no guns, either," Amanda reminded him. "_annnd_ the word 'love' must be mentioned!"

"You're making it virtually impossible!"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Amanda teasingly answered back.

"Okay...hold on...I think I've got it. I've got a story," Lee claimed.

He took a deep breath and began:

_ "In the land of Forced Fables, there once lived this beautiful Princess. She was the complete package_."

"-complete package?" Pepita questioned, "What that mean, 'complete package'?"

"Uh..."

It was Amanda who explained, "It means, Pepita, that if people were packages, she would be lovelier than all the other packages in the _whole_ kingdom! Isn't that right, Lee?"

"Close enough, I suppose."

"Was she half-package before she was complete package?" Pepita innocently asked.

"Let's not get bogged down with details, Kid," Lee testily answered as Amanda chortled, "Do you wanna hear this or not?"

"Oh yes!" Pepita agreed.

"_Anyway," _he_ c_ontinued, glancing over Amanda's way_, __"the Princess in this story was__ beautiful, with dark, curly hair, lovely doe-like eyes, and a smile that could brighten the darkest of days!"_

"Oh!" Pepita realized, "a _real_ princess!"

"That's right!" Lee nodded, "_In fact, she was TOO beautiful, and all the men in the village longed for her, uh... company. To keep her safe, Queen Dorothea kept the beautiful princess locked in one of the tall towers at Arlington Castle. The Queen then decreed that only the Princess's true love would be able to climb the tortuous trellis leading to the locked tower. Many knights, noblemen, and dignitaries from all around sought her hand, but no one was able to climb the difficult trellis. Therefore, no one could witness her beauty. Now, at that time, because she was locked away, one lowly servant, with great hair, was chosen to bring her a meal once a day, by way of the backstairs of the castle."_

_ "__One meal a day, only?" _questioned Pepita**_, _**_"__our Princess must be very skinny then!"_

Lee quietly chuckled.

_ "Oh yes, but luckily, her __**beauty** __overshadowed__ her boney-ness.!"_

"-_Thinness," _Amanda quickly interjected for the correction, "her beauty was overshadowed by her _thinness, _not boney-ness!_"_

"I can't think straight with all these interruptions," Lee claimed.

Pepita piped in, "Please, Señor, you_ must_ continue!"

"I agree," Amanda stated, "just be sure that somewhere in the story that you fatten up the Princess a bit."

"Duly noted, but no more interruptions," he warned, "and that means you, Amanda. It's okay for the Kid to ask questions, since she is obviously infatuated with my storytelling skills, but you, on the other hand, must admired my skills in silence."

"Even if your story has more holes than Swiss cheese?" Amanda sarcastically responded and then gave in, "Okay, okay. As you wish, your Lordship. I shall remain silent whilst Lady Pepita listens with bated breath to this fairy tale_. A_nd I use that term _fairy tale _very loosely!"

"A-man-da..."

"Zip. I will _zip_ mine mouth for thee," she promised, making a silent zipping gesture.

"Continue, please, Señor Lee!" Pepita encouraged, with large eyes.

Lee cleared his throat, "_Anyway…everyday, this lowly servant would knock on the tower door and the beautiful Princess would open the door and gratefully accept the meal. They would only exchange a few words, yet every time they met, they would become more fascinated with one another. He, of her beauty, she of his humble manliness and perfect hair."_

"Oh..." Pepita mumbled, sounding disappointed, "too bad..."

"_Now_ what?"

"Nothing, Señor."

"It sounded like something to me."

_"It's just.__." ._Pepita hesitated, and then bravely asked, "the servant, with the good hair... he like her for her beauty only? Was she not smart? Or funny? Or talented?"

"This is a fable, Kid; if you want great literature, go to the library."

Amanda snorted.

"_Anyway..."_ Lee continued_, "this bringing of a meal for the Princess occurred for three days. Meanwhile, outside Arlington Castle, other dark forces were forming, for in another part of the country, an evil, dastardly dragon arrived to challenge the people of Arlington for mastery of the kingdom!"_

_"Ooooooo,"_ Pepita stated in awe.

"_Yes, OOOoooo is right.: _Lee nodded, smiling into the blackness of the night. He was enjoying this_, "Now, no __one in the royal court was brave enough to fight the dragon. The dragon, therefore, was free to hurl HUGE fireballs from his mouth, setting the entire countryside ablaze! The Queen was very worried and was about to surrender her kingdom to the dragon, when to the surprise of everyone, the lowly servant stepped forward before the royal court and announced HE would fight the evil dragon, all by himself!"_

_"The servant is so brave!"_ Pepita reverently stated.

_ "Indeed. Brave AND handsome," Lee reminded her, "___So, with the Queen's blessing, he went in search of the dragon. When the servant at last found the dragon, the dragon was instantly jealous of the servant's good looks. However, before the dragon could burn the servant to a crisp with his fire, the wicked creature demanded to know..." __Lee's voice changed to a low and menacing tone__: ___'___WHO DARES TO FACE ME?' "__

_"It is me,___' __announced the humble servant,_ "the one with the good hair!"_

_"The dragon haughtily laughed,_ '_AND_ _HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOURSELF DEFEAT __ME?"_

Once again, Lee peered mischievously over at Amanda, _"The servant courageously responded back with,'I will bravely defeat thee_ w_ith __**LOVE.**__' Then from behind his back, he produced a baseball bat, with the word __**LOVE**__ visibly ___carved into it!"__

__ '"Here is the love that I will defeat you with.'"__

"Oh _brother_!" Amanda instinctively reacted.

"SSSShhh!" Lee and Pepita both hushed her.

Amanda zipped her mouth again.

And in spite of himself, Lee laughed, and then he proceeded on:

_ "So the humble, handsome, servant defeated the dragon with love by bravely whacking him on the head, BAM! And that whack stopped the fire from coming out of the dragon's mouth. BAM! The second whack was to the dragon's foot, thereby injuring it, so that the dragon could only hop___ away, never to be seen again.____ And that's what happened! Mission accomplished!"__

He sounded pleased with the ending of the story, but was met with silence.

"Well?" he at last asked.

Pepita whispered,"_Señor Lee, are you done? Is the story finished?"_

"Didn't I say it was?" Lee sounded surprised, "After all, I've managed to get in a princess, a fire-breathing dragon, a handsome hero, plus some love AND action! What more is there?"

Pepita insisted, "But the princess and the hero must fall in love, kiss, and then live happily ever after!"

"Oh that." Lee groaned, now remembering why he hated fairy tales, "Do they _have_ to end up together?"

Pepita answered in her most solemn of voices, "It is the way of fairy tales, Señor."

_ "Alright" _he sighed_ "...so, uh, ___t___he Queen thanked him. Then days later the Queen witnessed the brave servant climbing the trellis to still deliver a meal to the Princess, but, this time, he had double the amount for her. The Queen was impressed by this kind gesture from the servant and his bravery, so she decreed that he was indeed the bravest, kindest, and handsomest of all and he was the one to marry the Princess and he would one day rule the entire kingdom!"_

Another snort came from Amanda. She couldn't help it. But at least she didn't comment out loud.

Lee had already moved on, __"So the Queen presented the servant to the royal court. ____And to the surprise of all, he had transformed himself into a regal Prince, ___dressed in a professional suit and tie. He went over to the lovely Princess, who was dressed in a most exquisite fuzzy pink cardigan, heels, and full skirt. And then he put his arm around her, pulled her closer to him, and then they, uh, that is to say...he gave her a BIG hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. And the __boney__ Princess lived happily ever after, alongside her brave Prince and their bat of LOVE! THE END. __ Happy now?__"_

In the darkness, Pepita clapped joyously, "Oh yes! A very good fairy tale indeed!"

"Good!" Lee said, feeling pleased with himself, "Now off to sleep you go!"

Content, Pepita snuggled into her mat and Lee drew the covers over her.

"Good-night, Kid."he stated, in a tender tone Amanda had never heard before.

"Good night, Señor, Señora," she responded back.

Then Pepita turned sideways and Lee silently observed Pepita's tiny silhouette in the darkness until he heard her soft, sleepy breathing.

_#_

__(A/N: It's not too often that Lee gets one over on Amanda, so here's one time that he did! LOL) __

__.__

_Please review_


	21. Chapter 21

This Town or That

.

Chapter 21

Lee had just finished telling his version of a fable to Pepita as the three of them slept in the bed of the red truck. After saying 'The End', Lee continued staring at Pepita's sleeping form.

"Don't worry, she's asleep," interjected a feminine voice.

In the moonlight, he saw Amanda was looking right at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"_That was some story..."_ she stated in a lowered voice, as darkness surrounded them.

Lee looked pleased, "_Oh yeah?__ "_

_"Yeah,"__concurred Amanda, smiling mischievously, "You told a great love story. And by love story, I mean the love between Prince Bam-Bam and his baseball bat."_

_Lee grinned__, "__Would you believe that was my first time making up a story for a kid?"_

"Noooo! Really?_"_ Amanda tone was sardonic, "That hardly seems possible!_"_

He let out a quiet chuckle, "It's funny how sarcastic people get when they encounter witty people!"

"Heh," She did that half chuckle/laugh that Lee found so endearing.

"Actually, Lee, you're doing a good job with Pepita,"she told him, "I think you've won her over."

Lee sat up taller, "No kidding?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that. He tried to peer through the darkness to read her expression, but she was looking up at the sky and all he saw only the outline of her face. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

They sat together in silence for a time; sharing space and time.

At last, Amanda turned to him and commented, _"_You know, Lee, I like this. You. Me. The stars. The quietness."

Lee was in total agreement, "It IS rather nice here, isn't it? I'm glad we were able to share this moment together, too._" _

And then it was quiet again as Amanda tried to convince herself not to read too much into his words. But it wasn't working as emotions rose inside of her from feeling so close to him. She needed to get back to the safety net of her being his working partner.

"Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for going on this mission with me. I know we're in the middle of nowhere with little food and danger lurking just around the corner, but truthfully, I never felt so safe."

Lee inhaled deeply, the night air feeling so clean and light in his lungs. It was nice for a moment in time to not worry about anything. He wished he could keep her...and the kid...forever safe. But nothing in life was a guarantee.

She was still looking at him, and Lee couldn't hide the seductive gaze he returned to her. They were held spellbound as the cloudless night loomed all around them, vast and cool, but they were only aware of one another.

_What is happening? _Amanda wondered, _Lee is looking at me...with desire._

Meanwhile, Lee internalized, _This is crazy. After all, this is Amanda sitting across from him._

Lee felt the situation was getting out of hand He didn't trust his feelings anymore.

_ I've gotta get away from this, _he thought, as he stood.

"Are you leaving?"Amanda asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her tone.

By then he had already jumped off the truck, but stood next to it while answering, "I, uh, just need to go do something."'

"But you're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yeah, I know, but I just need to go do my nightly ritual of….one hundred push-ups before I hit the sack!" he awkwardly stated, pretending to warm up his arms.

"Yeah, right," Amanda stated, not sounding convinced.

"Really," Lee stated, "There's nothing like a workout to relax the body."

"Whatever. Just don't take too long," she warned him, and then she thought of something else, "...and afterward, if you happen to wander around the front seat and see some extra tamales floating around in my big bag, I wouldn't mind if you send one my way!"

Lee gave her one of his slow smiles, the one that often sent her pulse racing, "Sure thing! I could do with one myself! I swear, these tamales are like Mexican energy bars!"

Amanda laughed.

And all was right with the world again.

#

The first morning light hit the three of them soon enough, and Pepita practically jumped out of the blankets.

"Good morning, Señor Lee, Señora Amanda!" she eagerly greeted them, "Is it time we drive the red truck now?"

Lee moaned, not wanting to get up, so it was Amanda who answered Pepita.

"Good morning, Pepita," she yawned. As she slowly got up, she ran her hand through her hair, "We'll be heading out soon, but I think we should first get ready and then eat some oranges and sweetbreads for breakfast. We'll need our strength."

Half an hour later, they were all washed up and were enjoying breakfast at the back of the truck.

Amanda took another bite of her sweet bread, washing it down with some bottled water.

"Tell me, Pepita, did you ever have the opportunity to go to school?"

Pepita was peeling her orange and now looked up, "Oh yes! I was able to go for since I was five! I learned the English and also how to spell some! Plus I know much math!" her face then saddened and she dropped her head, "but then I had to quit to help Papa with the store."

Lee tried to cheer her up, "And I'm sure you were the brightest student there! That'll help you when you become a real truck driver!"

She brightened up immediately, "Really? You think so?" Pepita looked pleased. She stretched out her arms in a 10-2 position, as if she were holding onto an imaginary steering wheel.

"When I get big, I will be so smart that I will drive the biggest truck in town! _Brummmmmmm!_" she sounded off, imitating a vehicle's engine, "_Brummmmm_, _B___r___ummmmmm! _See how good I drive, Señor Lee! There is no lead foot!"

Lee laughed.

Amanda watched the delight on Lee's face. He was not a natural with kids, but he had potential.

And she found herself falling more for him.

#

They continued to drive. It would be at least 3 hours before they reached the town of Zitapan to drop off Pepita. And once again, Pepita had trustingly tucked her tiny hand into Amanda's as they sat in the front seat.

Amanda sighed. _She would truly miss Pepita once she was delivered to her aunt. And she wondered if Pepita would ever be reunited with her parents. Then she thought about her own family. When would she see Mother and boys again?_

They had been traveling for a time up another mountain road, when fifteen minutes into the deep ascent, the truck betrayed them. It began to falter and sputter again, although Lee was almost flooring the accelerator. Filthy smoke began seeping through the slots of the rusty hood. He had no choice but to stop the truck and go out to investigate. He almost burned his hand opening the hood to discover the radiator had overheated. Smoke billowed out everywhere. Luckily, he did have water and coolant in the back of the truck.

"Of all the dumb things to happen!" Lee stated disgustedly, as he kicked one of the tires.

"Yes, very dumb, indeed!" Pepita stated, copying Lee, as she brought her little foot up and also kicked the tire.

"Lee! Don't be such a bad influence!" Amanda chided him while shaking her head at Pepita.

Lee was not in the mood to be lectured, "Believe me, being a role model is the _least_ of my worries!" he told her in frustration.

"Don't act so grumpy!" Amanda stated as she stomped over to the hood of the truck.

"I'm not acting!" whined Lee.

Amanda ignored him as she hovered over the troubled truck's engine, while waving away the smoke away from her at the same time, "So what does this mean? Are we in serious trouble with the truck?"

"Not really. It just means we'll lose some valuable traveling time," Lee stated, not looking happy at all, "the radiator needs to cool a bit before I can pour some coolant and water into it."

"How much time should we have to wait for the car to cool down?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe half an hour or so," Lee explained, as he wiped his forehead.

"Then we shall have an early lunch!" Pepita announced. She ran and got the big bag and looked into it.

"But what is this that has happened?" she shockingly questioned.

Amanda asked, "Why? What is it, Pepita?"

A distressed Pepita answered with, "I have looked in our bag, and we have _two_ tamales missing!"

Amanda and Lee tried to exchange confused looks, but they ended up snickering, as if they were sharing a joke.

"Well?" Pepita asked, demanding an answer.

Amanda asked, "Missing tamales, you say?"

Lee tried to keep a straight face as well, "You sure we are two tamales short? TWO? Wow, you sure are good with math, Kid!"

Pepita folded her arms and dramatically tapped her foot, "I already know that I know the math! You do not fool me! I think I am looking at two tamale thieves!"

Lee shrugged his shoulders, "Well, don't let it get to you, Kid. Things like that happen all the time when you're on the road. You know what they say: _Here today, gone tamale!"_

"Oh, boy..." Amanda rolled her eyes, "It's going to be hard taking a bad pun on an emptied stomach!"

But Pepita laughed, "You too funny, Señor! But do not worry about the missing tamales! We still have much, much food here!"

She came over with an armful of food, displaying a quarter of a bag of oranges, three tamales and a box of cheese crackers that they had originally missed, as well as some beef jerky, "Come, let us eat our banquet and be happy!"

#

After lunch, while outside the truck, Amanda and Pepita were playing cards while a short distance away, Lee was studying the map.

"Hey," he announced out loud, after studying the map, "I had hoped we could take a short cut to Pepita's aunt's house through the mountains, but it's obvious the truck isn't capable of going that route. So I checked the map again and Reymosa is not more than a two-hour drive in the opposite direction. I think we should go to Reymosa_, first _before continuing on to Zitipan to drop off the kid."

"What?" Amanda's head shot up immediately, "No, we can't do that, Lee! There is no way we can do that!"

"Why not?" Lee questioned, "Reymosa is all flatlands. We can go finish the mission first and then go to the aunt's house afterward."

Amanda told Pepita to play solitaire, a game Amanda had taught the little girl earlier. Then Amanda went over to sit across from Lee.

"_Lee!_" her voice was low but sounded urgent, "_Tell me you're not seriously thinking about completing the mission before dropping Pepita off to safety!"_

"Travel-wise, I think it's our best option," Lee reasoned, "we could reach there easily by early afternoon..."

_"But that means Pepita will be with us!_" Amanda pointedly stated. She took a quick glance over to Pepita before continuing on, "I can't BELIEVE you want to include Pepita in our mission! You DO realize, that since this is my last identifications, that person will probably be the bad guy, don't you? Pepita shouldn't be nowhere near us when all of this goes down!"

Lee pursed his lips as he listened to her and then argued, "It's not as if we'll be using Pepita as a human shield when we confront the impostor!" he countered, "we'll just make sure she's not anywhere near us when we make the bust!"

"Oh yeah," Amanda sarcastically disagreed, "It'll be that simple, won't it? Pepita will just stay right where you tell her to while we get the bad guy; just like how I always wait in the car because you tell me to!"

Lee lifted his index finger to make a point, "Hey! THAT is not my fault, and you know it! If you would have just followed my orders-"

Suddenly Lee and Amanda heard a little girl's voice cried out, "STOP! STOP!"

They turned to see Pepita rushing towards them, a distressed look on her face, "Why you two so mad together? Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong?:

Pepita's voice was shaking with fear, her eyes wide, as she stared down at Lee and Amanda.

Amanda's tone changed instantly, "No, no, of course you didn't do anything wrong, Sweetheart!" she assured Pepita, patting the ground to signal where Pepita could sit, "Come here and sit with us and let us explain."

When Pepita settled in with them, Lee could see tears begin to surface in the kid's eyes. Wiping them away, she shot an accusing look at Lee.

"If I do nothing wrong, Señor, then why must you be mad at Señora Amanda and why is she also mad at you?" she wanted to know.

"We are NOT mad at one another," Lee corrected her, "We are just, uh voicing our opinions loudly to motivate each other!"

Pepita looked puzzled at that explanation.

"Lee, the best way to make her understand is to just be honest with her," Amanda suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Lee stated, wondering why he had to be the one to explain to her, "Look, Kid, it's just...we had a disagreement because we couldn't decide what city to visit next. I wanted to go to the closer one so we could do our job, but Señora Amanda wanted to go to your aunt's place to make sure you are safe."

Pepita puffed out her chest, "But you do not have to worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

"Of course you can, Pepita," Amanda agreed, "but...it's not that simple. Where we are headed could be dangerous. Do you even know why you are traveling with us? Did your father explain it to you?"

Pepita's confident expression saddened as she explained "Papa, he say there are bad people in our town of Mayorita. He try to make town safe, but there are too many bad people. So he say I must go with you two good American agents to be sure I stay safe."

Amanda nodded as she took Pepita's hand, "Your father was so right, Pepita. We are here to keep you safe. But we are also here to complete our job as well, which is to get rid of a very bad man. Unfortunately, our truck is not very reliable in the mountains, so we may have to go to Reymosa first."

Pepita looked at Amanda with enthusiastic eyes, "Reymosa? I know of that town! It is big and busy. So much to see! Yes, I will go there with you! It will be adventure!"

Amanda looked uncertain, "No, Pepita. I don't think you understand the danger..."

But Lee interrupted her by touching her arm, "I'll handle this," he told a surprised Amanda. Then he turned to Pepita, "Kid, listen, and listen carefully. If we go to the town of Reymosa, you must listen to everything we say. If we tell you not to go with us, you must do that. It is very important you follow this rule. We have a mission to complete and we have been trained to do this job. But we can not do our job well if we are distracted worrying about you. You wouldn't want us to get hurt by the bad man, would you?"

Pepita looked so serious, "Oh no! Never I want that, Señor!"

"Good," Lee acknowledged, "So you understand why you must do what we say?"

Pepita watched him with pensive eyes. Then she nodded, "Yes. I will listen. I will do what you say, Señor Lee," she stated with conviction.

Amanda knew when she was beaten, "I guess we are about to complete the mission first, then," she conceded with a sigh, "So it's onto Reymosa."

"Yep, I guess so!" Lee victoriously stated.

.

_Please review_


	22. Chapter 22

The Last Informant

.

.

Chapter 22

Driving in the beat-up red truck, Lee, Amanda, and Pepita finally arrived in the town of Reymosa, sweaty and a bit tired. Because they had Pepita with them, Lee and Amanda had decided to remain clothed as native villagers.

Unlike the smaller villages they had visited, this town was large enough that they could drive down the main street, alongside other vehicles. Reymosa was made up of a mishmash of shops and booths, where goods of all kinds were brightly displayed. Leading away from the main street were many side roads, where all the specialty shops were located.

"What was the informant's name and profession?" Lee asked, as he drove down the main thoroughfare.

"His name is Alvaro Fernandez," Amanda enunciated clearly, "and his shop sells rugs. The name of his shop is..." she pronounced it very slowly to make sure she got it right, "Al-fom-bras en A-bun-dan-cia."

Pepita translated, "That means _Many Rugs!_"

"What street is it on?" asked Lee, looking left and right out the front windshield.

Amanda responded slowly, "Ti-en-da de Mar-a-vil-las."

"Ah, the shop of wonder!" Pepita interpreted and then, after some time, exclaimed, "I see it! Tienda de Maravillas! Turn here, Señor, here!" she pointed, "The shop is over on the right!"

The adobe -walled store was one of the larger shops on the off street, with a bright green and white canopy hanging over the entrance. Lee passed the shop once, then came back around and parked the red truck a quarter of a block down from the shop. Turning off the engine, he exchanged a tentative glance with Amanda.

This would be their last identification. And they would either face a cooperating informant or a ruthless killer.

While still seated, Lee reached into his pocket, withdrew a wad of pesos, and handed it to Pepita, "Here, Kid," he told her, "Maybe this could occupy some of your time while we're gone. Use this money to buy some food for us. You could even get a churro for yourself from that cart over there. We'll be back in no time."

Even though this was more money that Pepita had ever seen in her lifetime, she didn't seem very interested in the cash as she looked sadly at Lee.

"Will you and Señora Amanda be gone long?" she wondered, her eyes large and round, "How long must I wait?"

"Not too long," Lee told her, "Maybe 40 minutes, max. And when you go out to get the food, don't mention us to anyone. We don't exist. Forget about us, Kid."

Pepita looked alarmed, "Forget about you? Why must I do that?"

Amanda immediately shot a glance at Lee, "Lee! She's only a little girl! She doesn't understand spy-speak!"

"_Spy-speak?_ How could I be doing that when I don't know what it is! What did I say to deserve 'spy-speak' status'?" Lee wanted to know.

"You were talking to her like she's an operative!"

"No, I wasn't! I would never call an operative a kid!"

"You know what I mean! Just..._s_peak in simple terms to her, without the covert-sounding 'forget about us' stuff," Amanda advised.

"Maybe you should take the lead," Lee suggested.

"I will." Amanda looked down at the miserable little girl. She took Pepita's hand and said in her most gentle tone, "Sweetheart, Señor Lee didn't _really _mean for you to to forget about us! I mean, he did say that but that's not what he meant! Of course, we want you to remember us, and likewise, you will always be in our hearts as well! What he means is that he doesn't want you to let anyone know we are here, in case anyone asks."

Pepita still looked concerned as she watched Amanda's face, "But what happens if you do not come back?"

"We will do our best to come back, I promise," Amanda assured her, patting her hand.

"-BUT if we don't," Lee added, "you need to get away from here, quickly and quietly. Utilize the money handed over to you to take a bus or taxi back to your hometown of Mayorita. Be aware of your surroundings the entire time. Make sure no one is following you."

Amanda stated in a sing-song tone, _"-Spy-speak again..._"

"-that may help save her life," Lee reminded her, and then turned back to Pepita, "Anyway, Kid, if anyone along your journey asks why a little girl is traveling by herself, inform them you had been a runaway, but have changed your mind and are returning home."

Pepita scrunched her face, "This is so confusing. If you are doing such a good thing by getting rid of bad guy, why must it be a secret? Everyone should know if you do a good deed, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not that simple, Kid," Lee told her. After a glance at Amanda, he realized he needed to explain better, "Señora Amanda and I have two jobs to complete while we are in Mexico. One job is to keep you safe and the other job is to keep your country safe. And we have to do both jobs secretly, or the bad guys will catch us. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Amanda nodded her approval at his explanation.

Pepita looked down at her lap and quietly stated, "No, I don't," she mumbled, and then looked back at Lee with determination, "I will not tell anyone, Señor. I promise!" then she thought about it some more, "But even if it is like I forget about you, I will still worry about you and the Señora."

"There's no need to worry about us," Lee assured her "We can handle ourselves against any bad guys. I am very good at my job, and Señora Amanda over there..." he paused and gave a playful wink, "well, she may get into trouble from time to time, but all in all, she is very good at her job as well."

-"Hold on there, Buster,..." Amanda amusingly defended herself, "Just to make it clear, I am _not _the one who starts the trouble—it's already there by the time I arrive!"

Lee's lips trembled to keep from smiling, "You do realize, Amanda, that even a fish wouldn't get into trouble on a fishhook if he had kept his mouth shut, don't you?"

"Ha!" Amanda reacted to their bantering, "Now I actually miss your spy-speak!"

Although she pretended to be irritated, it was the little playful moments like this that she liked most about Lee.

"So you ready to go?" Lee asked.

"Yes, just one more thing to Pepita," Amanda had turned serious again as she faced the little girl, "Before we leave, you do understand why you cannot follow us when we go into the shop, right?"

Pepita nodded slowly, "Yes...but... I hope you will come back to me," she hesitantly stated.

Amanda reached her arm over and hugged the girl, "We are expecting to do just that! After all, didn't Señor Lee tell you to buy some more food? He wouldn't have told you that unless he was going to eat more tamales later with you, right? After all, we have a lot more adventure to experience!"

Pepita's eyes lit up with delight, "Oh yes! More adventures together in our red truck! Okay! I will buy much good things for us to eat, especially more tamales!"

Amanda playfully tapped the little girl's nose, "That's my girl!"

By now Lee had already left the truck and had come around to open the passenger side door to let Amanda out. Leaving the truck, they both glanced back at Pepita, who looked composed enough, as she gave them a hearty wave.

Amanda commented, as they walked towards the rug shop, "You're getting pretty good at this kid-explaining stuff, once you got over the spyspeak lingo, that is."

"Yeah," Lee humphed, "I am a legend in the world of kid-splaining!"

She laughed.

The situation turned serious, however, the closer they got to the shop, Alfombras en Abundacia.

Before entering the store, Lee re-checked for his gun, that had been stuffed and hidden at his waistband. Upon confirmation, he then put on his hat, as Amanda covered her head with her shawl. Opening the front door, they went inside.

The shop was full of carpets of various sizes and colors, many of them rolled up and stacked against the wall, while others were fully laid out in piles on the ground. Luckily, there were no customers in the store.

A male worker was situated behind the counter, working on some paperwork. When he looked up as they entered, Amanda squinted her eyes to look at the distant figure. Her eyes widened, as relief flowed throughout her body.

She nudged Lee, _"It's him!" _

Lee felt she was too far away to make an identification, _"You sure about that?"_

_ "Unless he has a twin, which I'm sure he doesn't, since it wasn't in the packet, that is Alvaro Fernandez!" _

_ Let's get closer," _Lee suggested.

Feeling confident, Amanda walked up to the counter. Wordlessly, she reached up and removed her shawl from her head and smiled, letting the counter person see she was an American. The store clerk rose slowly from his seat, a smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome to my shop of rugs!" he heartily greeted them in almost perfect English, "May I help you find a beautiful rug for your home?"

Amanda smiled back, "Hello! And I do see that you have many beautiful rugs here!" she then pointed to herself, "My name is Amanda, and you must be Alvaro Fernandez."

The shopkeeper's smile immediately turned into a scowl.

"Alvaro, you say?" he questioned, looking totally stumped, before shaking his head, "No, I am not that man, and there is no one here by that name."

Amanda looked confused. She was so sure.

Lee stepped up to the counter. He figured they might be successful if he told this man the safe words from the previous informant, to ease the man's doubts.

"_Do. Not. Search. The. Shoes. For. Sole_s." Lee slowly spoke the coded words to the shopkeeper to make sure he got it.

"Lo siento, Señor. Solo habla español," was the shopkeeper's response to a very surprised Lee.

Amanda took in Lee's expression and leaned into him to whisper, "_Lee, what'd he say?"_

Lee whispered back, _"He said he's sorry. He only speaks Spanish."_

_ "Only speaks Spanish?!" _Amanda looked thoroughly baffled, "_b-but we just heard him speaking English!"_

_ "Exactly!"_

_ "Well, uh... tell him the coded words in Spanish then!" _she suggested, as she gave the shopkeeper her sweetest smile.

Lee tried again, this time in Spanish, "No busques las suelas en los zapatos."

It was now the storekeeper's turn to look confused.

"Please, Sir," he stated, enunciating each word, "I only speak English."

_What the hell? _Lee thought.

Amanda's mouth dropped.

Something strange was going on here and Lee didn't like it.

_Plus he also sensed they were being watched._

_ So whatever all of this was supposed to be, he didn't want Amanda involved in this._

"I have a bad feeling about this," he commented, while instinctively grabbing her by the shoulders to turn her around at the same time, "Let's get outta here and I'll deal with this on my own at a later time."

Amanda didn't protest his action or words, "Okay," she nodded.

They walked swiftly away.

The door loomed ahead of them. They had just passed the standing rolls of carpet located near the entrance when, from behind them, a rough-looking, bald-headed white man emerged. He was clad all in black, with a distinct tattoo on his left hand. He had a gun aimed right at them.

"_Hola_, _amigos!_" he stated in poor-sounding Spanish, being that he was obviously American, "Hands up, or I shoot!"

Lee and Amanda had no choice but to raise their hands.

So they had found their impostor,

But, unfortunately, their impostor had found them as well.

.

_Please review_


	23. Chapter 23

Threats and Plans

.

Chapter 23

Lee and Amanda were in the 5th informant's shop of rugs. Although Informant Alvaro Fernandez was the correct informant, they had also encountered a tattooed American in the shop, who now had a gun pointed at them.

Amanda's scared expression was not an act as she pleaded with the tattooed man, "Please, Sir, there is no need to point that gun at us! If you want our money, just take it and we will leave! We just came in here to get a rug for our den!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!" the man spat out, totally unconvinced. He then yelled over his shoulder to Alvaro, the shopkeeper, "Fernandez! Check them for guns!"

Alvaro obediently came over. He did as he was told and after searching both of them, he was able to retrieve Lee's gun. He then handed it over to the tattooed man.

"Welllll, looky here!" the tattooed man sneered at Lee and Amanda, as he displayed Lee's gun for them to see, "Didn't know you needed a gun to shop for a rug for your den! What kind of suburbia do you two live in, anyway?"

Lee shrugged, "It's the kind of suburbia filled with ugly, brute IDIOTS!" he stated, pointedly looking at the tattooed man.

The man's face hardened, "A smart mouth, eh? You may want to keep that trap of yours shut!" he threatened. He then again turned to the shopkeeper, "Fernandez! Go put the 'closed' sign up on your business!"

When Alvaro hesitated, Lee snarkily stated, "Looks like your lackey doesn't think much about your dumb decisions."

"Shut up!" the tattooed man ordered and then turned to Alvaro, "Come on, man! Hurry up and get it done or else!"

Alvaro reacted quickly now and went towards the front door. As Lee and Amanda watched Alvaro turn the 'closed' sign over, they caught a quick flash of blue cloth from the outside window.

__Pepita!__

However, the flash of blue was gone by the time Alvaro closed the curtains and faced Lee and Amanda.

Alvaro looked apologetically at Lee and Amanda, "So sorry to you, my friends," he sadly explained, "The cartel gang, they have my family. I must do what they say or they will hurt them."

Lee now understood the shopkeeper's previous bizarre behavior of speaking English only, then Spanish only and so forth. Alvaro was trying to get them to leave the shop since the tattooed man had been listening. Lee looked at the tattooed man with disdain, "Mr. Fernandez has cooperated with you. Why don't you let him go home peacefully to his family?"

"I'd be a _fool_ to let him go," the tattooed man stated.

"So you ARE letting him go?" Lee sarcastically asked.

"I told you...no effing way!" the man snapped, obviously not getting the put-down, "Fernandez has been quite helpful to the cartel these past 6 months and he will continue to do so if he wants his family to live!"

"Look, Pal, there's no need for this tough guy act," Lee claimed, "We can already see that the gun in your hand makes you the big bad wolf here. Just tell us what you want from us and be done with it."

The tattooed guy gave a malicious smile, "What I want is information. And I'd sure hate to mess up a good-looking face to get what I want!"

"Who, me?" Lee asked, blinking in innocence, "Gee, I didn't think you'd notice-"

"Not you! HER!"

Amanda looked wide-eyed, "If I talk, will you let us go?"

"We'll discuss THAT in the backroom," the tattooed man stated, gesturing with his gun towards the back, "Get goin', NOW!"

#

The four of them went to the backroom as the tattooed man ordered Alvaro to tie them up to the chairs. Lee was tied up first.

"Please, Sir," Amanda politely reasoned, as she was being tied up, "There's no need to be so mean and grumpy about all this! I know you're in a bad mood, but your mood should not dictate your manners. My mother taught me that."

"Your mother has never met _me_," Hector smirked, "And this isn't what I met by you'll be doing some talkin'!"

"Still," Amanda continued, "good manners are important in all situations, even in a captured situation like now. I think introductions are in order, so I'll start. My name is Amanda, and you are…?"

"This ain't no damn tea party!" the tattooed man impatiently blurted out.

It was Alvaro who spoke out, "His name is Hector!"

"Shut up!" Hector shouted back, and then angrily faced Amanda again, "Introductions aren't needed because I already know _your_ name, Mrs. King! You're the one who killed my cartel brother, Ray Herrera!"

Amanda looked confused, "Ray Herrera? Oh! You mean, FakeRamos!" she nodded knowingly and then looked sad, "I'm sorry he's dead, but he _was_ a very bad man! And, by the way, Mr. Hector, I did NOT kill him… I couldn't have!" she claimed, "I don't even know how to use a gun! _Now_, I've often thought about taking some training, in fact, I've requested it, but between filling out all the required paperwork and raising my two boys, I-"

"-Silence! You talk too much!" Hector impatiently commanded. He then turned to Lee, "You an agent, too? "

"No. My name is Guillermo Francia," Lee calmly stated, telling him the Spanish version of _Billy Francine_, "I saw this woman by the side of the road. She needed a lift into town and seeing a lady in distress, I wanted to help, is all," he regretfully shook his head, "of all the bad luck!"

"Bad luck, indeed, 'cuz her distress is now YOUR distress," Hector gleefully told Lee, "and I'll deal with _you_ later!"

Hector then turned back to Amanda and rattled off some names, "I know of Miguel Esteban, Rafael Ramirez, and finally, Fernandez, here," he recited three of five informants names, "these names I know. What are the names of the other two informants I do not have, and what towns are they cowardly hiding in? Tell me this information now!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

Amanda knew she must protect the names of Luis Garza and Jorge Muñoz, especially since Jorge was Pepita's father, so she lied, "I...I can't remember!"

"Liar!"

Red-faced. Hector came over and hovered over Amanda. With his hand pulled back, it was obvious he was about to slap her.

Lee yelled out, "Don't you touch her! I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR MAN, RAY HERRERA!"

Hector put his arm down and faced Lee.

"So you _aren't _the good Samaritan you claim to be!" Hector accused him.

"No, I'm not," Lee relented, "I'm an agent as well. I was the one who shot Ray Herrera and then buried him in a shallow grave at an old church yard. It's what he deserved!"

Hector knew Lee was telling the truth since his men had already discovered the grave, "So if _you're_ an agent, YOU tell me the names of the other informants!"

Amanda's eyes begged him not to, but Lee wasn't looking her way.

"I would tell you if I could," Lee stated convincingly, "but Mrs. King was the one who drove to the locations and did the identifications. I was not involved. I stayed obediently in the vehicle," he confessed, giving her a look before continuing, "And as always, she refused to tell me ANYTHING, claiming this was _her_ mission and she wanted to get the glory all for herself! That's how competitive she is!"

_"What?_" Amanda looked confused, but then quickly recovered to play her role, "I mean...I am NOT competitive!"

"Yes, you are!" Lee argued, "Don't you remember how we laughed, all the time, about how competitive you are?"

"I do remember that and I also recall that I had laughed longer and harder than _you_!" Amanda insisted.

"You see what I mean?" Lee whined as he looked at Hector, "Competitive!"

"I'm getting a headache from all this!" Hector complained, looking at the two of them, "And I'm tired of these games! I have a way of making you talk, Mrs. King, and it's much more painful than a gunshot!"

Lee narrowed his eyes and growled, "You touch one hair on her head and that will be the last day you breathed!" he promised.

Hector laughed, "All talk, no action, Amigo." He then instructed Alvaro to gag Lee. Fernandez had no choice but to remove a dirty handkerchief from his pocket. He placed it over Lee's mouth as Lee vehemently protested.

"Mmffffff..." Lee struggled against the tied handkerchief as Fernandez mumbled his apologies.

Then Hector walked over, bent down, and purposely spoke into Amanda's ear, although everyone in the room could hear him.

_"Agent Lady-_" he began.

"-actually I'm not really an agent...not _yet,_ at least," Amanda corrected him, "I'm more like a trainee who-"

"-Whatever! Just...stop your yapping, or I'll forget about you revealing the names and shoot you now!" Hector yelled back in frustration.

Amanda stared straight ahead.

"You like talking, Mrs. King?" he asked in a smug tone, "I have something that will make you talk all the way to Sunday! It's called a cattle prod."

He smiled maliciously when Amanda's eyes showed fear, "I see you have heard of that tool! But it's not ANY cattle prod I use, oh no! You see, I have modified it so that it delivers a _continuous_ strong current," he promised as he jabbed his fist on her side to simulate where the prod would go as she winced and tried to shift her body away, "and when you get zapped with it, your whole body will be twitching with agony, over and over again. Every nerve will feel pain after pain, one hundred times over, and it will seem like it'll never stop."

Amanda looked down on the floor and shakily stated, "I told you. I don't remember their names."

"Then you're in for quite an agony, Mrs. King, because your body will continue convulsing, even after I have stopped the torture. And if you continue not to talk, your insides will eventually melt into a gooey liquid, as you scream out in pure torment. And soon after that, your screaming will subside as well, since your throat will have completely disintegrated. Do you understand what I have in store for you, Mrs. King?"

Amanda turned away, not wanting to hear anymore.

And as Hector watched her reaction to the horrid imagery, he smiled triumphantly.

"Mmffffff! Mmffffff!" was all Lee could say.

#

Back at the Agency, Billy was getting worried.

The last time he heard from Amanda was after she had visited the town of Nexco to identify Informant #3. She was about to head out to the town of Mayorita, and if that identification #4 went well, she informed him that she would be traveling to the city of Reymosa for identification #5.

At least he could take comfort that Lee was now traveling with her,

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Any recent news on Lee and Amanda?" Francine anxiously asked him as she stepped inside and shut the office door behind her.

"Not a word since the last time. Sorry."

"Welllll, I have a bit of good news," Francine stated, as she sat, "I just checked with the tech boys and according to Amanda's tracker, they seemed to have arrived at the town of Reymosa, which is their final identification. So that's good news, right?"

The scowl didn't disappear from Billy's face, "I wish it were so, but I'm not so sure."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm wondering what had taken them so long to reach the town. Did they have trouble at the 4th destination?"

"There does seem to be a bit of a lag," Francine agreed, as she reached over and handed Billy a file, with graphics and a map included, "according to the tracker, Lee and Amanda got stuck somewhere in the Sierra de Soconusco mountains on their way to Reymosa. Somehow, they must have realized their mistake and turned back around and eventually headed over in the right direction."

"Sierra de Soconusco mountains?" Billy repeated, looking unsure, as he viewed the graphics and then the map that was enclosed in the file, "why would they go all the way over there? It's like making a big loop around! Why hadn't they gone directly from destination #4 to #5?"

Francine shrugged, "Beats me. But at least we know they made it to the fifth destination."

"-but, soon, we won't know more than that," he sighed, "That delayed mountain trip they took cost precious time. Amanda's tracker is about to go dim on us."

Francine looked alarmed, "You mean the tracker won't be working for much longer?"

Billy nodded, "'Fraid so. The tracker will be operational for perhaps one more day; a day and a half, at most."

Francine defeatedly sat back in the chair, "And then we won't know where they are or what happened to them!"

Billy looked glum, "It's a possibility."

"Can't we do something to help them?" Francine rhetorically asked.

"Short of sending them help, I don't know what else we can do. I don't want to risk sending out additional agents if the tracker goes blank," Billy murmured, deep in thought, as he tapped his pencil on the desk.

The room was quiet except for the precise thrumming of the pencil.

When suddenly, the tapping stopped.

And a smile appeared on Billy's face.

"Billy?" Francine questioned him, then smirked, "You've got a plan, don't you? Are you planning to send them some help, after all?"

The smile was still on his face as he slowly nodded, "Yes! In fact, I'm planning on sending them the best we have!"

Francine had never seen him look so excited.

Quickly opening the center long drawer of his desk, Billy rifled through the items until he found the key he needed. Then with the key in hand, he reached down and unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk.

Francine tried to look over his desk to see what he was getting out, "What have you got down there, Billy? A hundred -year -old bottle of Scotch? Wads of money? A magic wand?"

"Something even better," Billy answered, as he reached in and brought up a stack of passports, "I think it's time I find out what the hell is happening with my agents in Mexico!"

He busily began going through the pile of tiny green booklets.

She looked incredulously at him, "You aren't actually planning on going down to Mexico yourself, are you?"

"Why not?" Billy rhetorically asked, tossing another passport aside to look at another, "I have some vacation time coming and I heard Mexico is lovely this time year!"

He continued rummaging through the stack until he found the passport he was looking for, "...A-ha! Here it is! My favorite cover: William Rosemel, IFF's top writer!" he looked pleased and then over to Francine, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"In the mood for some travel and intrigue?"

Francine had the biggest grin on her face as she immediately made up her mind, "I will be, just as soon as I retrieve my IFF camera-person's passport and dust off my suitcase!"

.

_._

_Please review_


	24. Chapter 24

Hope

Chapter 24

Hector had Lee and Amanda tied up in the backroom of Alvaro Fernandez's shop. The cartel leader had just finished threatening Amanda with bringing in his specialized cattle prod to use on her.

Amanda took a deep breath to help calm her nerves. _No way would she ever reveal those names. Her job was to help stop the illegal drug trade in Mexico, and by George, she was going to do it!_

She bravely faced Hector, "I don't care what you do to me, Mr. Hector, I will NEVER give you the informants' name, NEVER!"

"Mmffff!" a gagged, supportive Lee struggled to say.

Hector shrugged, "It don't matter to me if you squeal now or in two hours. My boys will get here soon enough with my prod, and THAT'S when the party will _really_ start!"

Amanda glared at him, "I've been taught not to hate anyone, but I'll make an exception with you, Mr. Hector! You're, uh..." she tried to think of the meanest description, "...you're like a cloudy day with a dose of _hurricane _mixed in!"

"Oooo, ouch! I'm so hurt! I'm gonna need a _band-aid_!" he sardonically sneered back.

"You don't need a band-aid, you need jail time!" Amanda angrily retorted back, "Some place where you can _never_ get out!"

"-Which reminds me," Hector mulled over, "I've gotta find a place to hold you two 'til my boys arrive."

He yelled over to the shopkeeper, "Fernandez! Ungag Mr. Smart-Mouth over there and then untie their feet, but not their hands..._we_ are about to take a field trip!"

Alvaro the shopkeeper timidly came forward and knelt in front of Lee to untie his feet. His eyes were pleading, _"Please, Señor," _he whispered to Lee, "_do not cause trouble! They will hurt my family!"_

"HEY! STOP WITH THE YAPPIN' OVER THERE, FERNANDEZ!" lectured Hector and then declared, "I swear to God, for every word you foolishly say to him,_ that's _how many times my boys will be slappin' your dog-faced wife around!"

Alvaro bowed, "I understand," he meekly responded. The rest of the untying was done in silence.

As Lee and Amanda rubbed their ankles with their tied hands to get the circulation going again, Hector then commanded, "Enough! Get up! Let's go!"

Lee slowly got up from the chair and did what he could to help Amanda get up as well.

"Come on! Outside!" Hector snarled, maintaining the gun right at Lee's back as Amanda walked in front of him towards the back door.

"Keep moving, you!" Hector impatiently commanded, jabbing the gun harshly into Lee's back.

Lee grimaced, "Watch it, Pal! Can't you see I'm already moving?" he complained.

"Yeah, but you're moving at MY speed now!" Hector smugly retorted back.

Shopkeeper Alvaro had walked ahead and opened the door for them. They all squinted their eyes at being in the bright sun again.

The back yard of the shop consisted of mostly dry dirt ground, with weeds growing everywhere. A huge olive tree provided the only shade from the hot sun. The only other structure standing was an abandoned well made of bricks. A worn ladder leaned against the olive tree.

"Fernandez!" Hector addressed the shopkeeper, "Go and put the ladder inside the well!"

After Fernandez did as he was told, Hector mockingly gestured towards the well and announced to Lee and Amanda, "Agents, welcome to your new home!"

Scowling, Amanda went over and peered down the well. She couldn't see much of anything since the ladder seemed to disappear into the darkness.

"It's really dark and dirty-looking down there," Amanda commented, "You _sure_ you want us to climb down there?"

"Either that or I can make you tumble down there, like Jack and Jill," Hector jeered, obviously pleased with his own cleverness.

Lee leaned towards Amanda, "_Better go down there on your own, Amanda,_" he suggested and then stated a little more loudly so Hector could hear, "that-a-way, we won't have to stay up here with the trash!"

Reluctantly Amanda nodded, "Al-r_ight,_ I'll go down there, but when I said I needed a little adventure in my life, I should have been more specific!"

She lifted up her hands to Alvaro so he could untie them and then awkwardly climbed over the side of the bricked well before grasping the rungs of the ladder. It was difficult climbing down, being that the ladder creaked and she felt as if she were going down to the deep unknown.

When her foot reached the bottom at last, she heard Hector ordering the shopkeeper to untie Lee and then go back in the shop to get a huge rug to cover the top of the well.

Lee took half the time she had to climb down, and when he reached the ground, he saw how miserable she looked. He immediately reached over and enclosed her in his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" he concernedly asked, giving her a full-on bear hug.

Amanda closed her eyes and revelled being in his arms, "Yeah, I'm okay," she assured him.

"It'll be alright," he comforted her, "At least we're not hurt, right?"

"Not yet, at least," she agreed, not wanting to think about what will happen to her in two hours, "and I did learn _one_ thing about being held captive in an abandoned well."

"Oh? What's that?"

"That I'm not afraid of heights..I'm afraid of depths," she joked.

Lee laughed and then gave her a deeper hug, "Oh, Amanda," he half-mumbled to himself, "_You are completely brave, baffling and terrifying, all at the same time...and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Amanda's eyes widened. Could Lee have given her a compliment? Her mind went over his words and then she recalled a word he used.

She separated from him so she could watch his expression, "I'm _terrifying_?" she asked.

Lee looked incredulous, "I confessed to you my inner thoughts and THAT'S what you got out of it?"

"In what way am I terrifying?"

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" he rhetorically asked, trying hard not to break into a smile, "Fine!Let's see..." he looked thoughtfully up in the air, before facing her again, "You, Amanda...are terrifying... in a way that a chocolate frosted cupcake is terrifying inside a box of plain muffins!"

A tingle went down Amanda's spine as she realized Lee _had_ actually complimented her.

"Oh, gee...I don't know what to say..." she stated, looking flustered, as she felt her insides tightening up.

Lee gave her a charming smile, "Say you like bakery analogies," he teased back.

But their sweet interlude was interrupted when, to their dismay, they heard the ladder being lifted away. And as they continued looking up at the opening of the well, Hector's shadow came across it, blocking part of the sunlight.

"Good-bye, amigos. Enjoy the short time you have together." he informed them, his words echoing off the wall of the well, "Screaming and yelling will do no good, for no one is around this isolated area and it will only tire you out. And the lady agent will definitely need her strength later today!"

Lee shouted back up to the cartel leader, "It's not over yet, between you and me, Hector! I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!"

From up above, they heard Hector self-satisfied laugh, "Hard to believe that when you're being held captive, waiting to be tortured!" he stated and then he was gone.

Still looking up, they saw Alvaro begin covering the top of the well with what was probably a huge carpet. They were soon bathed in darkness.

But, luckily, it didn't last long. From up above, Alvaro was waiting. And once he was sure Hector was out of sight, he rolled up a corner of the rug, allowing some light and air to come in. And then he was gone as well.

Lee and Amanda looked around the tiny, semi-dark air. It was like a round, filthy bricked cell. The floor was made of hardened earth and there was barely enough room to move around in and just enough light for them to make out their faces.

Amanda finally broke the silence, "Any chance we can reach the top of the well to escape?" she asked.

Lee looked up and didn't feel encouraged. He figured the bricked well was at least 20 feet high.

"Even if you stood on my head_,_ and had wings, I doubt we could get out," he candidly told her, "_but._..maybe there's a way I can climb out..."

He felt the walls with his hands, trying to find flat edges or pockets that he could use as handholds or footholds. But every time he found one possibility, there wasn't another piece he could connect his hands or feet to.

"Dammit!" he murmured to himself as he continued to feel around the walls, "I can't seem to get a hold on anything! These walls are as rough as smooth silk, if that makes any sense!"

"Well, at least we have a couple of hours to think about how to escape," Amanda suggested optimistically.

"Except I don't have another plan!" Lee frustratingly responded back.

"I think the first thing we need to do is think positively," Amanda stated, "Like Mother used to say-"

"Really? Your _Mother_? Has she ever been stuck in an abandoned well in Mexico before?"

"Noooo, not really, but..do you want to hear her pearl of wisdom or not, Mr. Grumpy?

Lee realized he shouldn't be taking it out on Amanda, "Sure, why not? I'm not going anywhere, anyhow! In fact, give me the entire pearl _necklace_ of wisdom."

Amanda recited carefully, "Mother used to say, 'Being in trouble is like peeling an onion. As you peel it layer by layer, there may be times when you feel like crying, but you just endure on until your goal is completed'."

There was a pause.

"I suppose your mother thought that up during _Stew Night?" _he asked, straight-faced.

"Lee!"

He laughed, "Sorry, Amanda, I couldn't help myself. At least it did help to lighten the mood."

"I suppose," Amanda relented as she looked about and put her hands on her hips, "but it sure doesn't make this place any less dank and dingy."

"Yeah, well, we better get used to it, being that we'll be in here for a while," Lee stated, "Maybe you should find a place to sit."

"Didn't I just tell you that it was dank and dingy?"

"You did..." Lee agreed, he looked around, and then an idea hit him, "Amanda, what if I take my shirt off?"

"What?!" Amanda was flabbergasted. Her entire body began to feel warm as she took a step away from him and stood in the shadows, "Lee, if you're thinking of doing that just to give me a cheap thrill..."

"What? Noooo, that's _not_ what I meant!" he claimed, "what I meant was..." and then he paused, "wait a minute...you're reacting this way because you're picturing me shirtless, aren't you?"

Amanda was glad he couldn't see her reddened cheeks, "No, no, no, that didn't even enter my mind. Nope, never, NO."

Lee grinned. He liked teasing Amanda this way as he took a step forward towards her.

But that was his mistake.

It was as if her body warmth had transferred over to him at their nearness. Heat permeated throughout him, starting from the center of his body. As he stared at her in half-shadows, he tried to block off these warm sensations, but it was of no use. And now his pulse had started to race as well.

_But this was Amanda!_

His grin disappeared as he looked down on the ground and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, so...uh, what I was saying was….I suggested the idea because I thought since the ground was so filthy, you could use my shirt to sit on," he explained, "after all, standing stiffly for two hours may zap too much of your energy..."

"Oh!" Amanda exclaimed, embarrassed, "Well, that's nice of you, Lee, but it's really not necessary…

"Yeah, okay..." he stated, still looking at the ground.

He was wondering why his heart was still beating faster than usual, "Maybe I should try again to find a handhold in a different part of the well."

But Amanda was still imagining a shirtless Lee.

"Okay," she vaguely answered, "You might get lucky this time," she stated, and then her eyes widened when she realized her words could be misconstrued, "That is to say...you can get lucky finding a handhold! Or foothold! Or some other kind of hold. _Except_ a person hold! No, that came out all wrong!"

Now that she was a safe distance away in the half-shadows, Lee couldn't help getting playful with Amanda again. He'd just have to keep his distance, _"Why, _what do you mean, Amanda?" he innocently asked.

She sounded nervous, "Nothing! Forget I mentioned _anything_! I guess sometimes I just talk way too much! And the next time I do, Lee, just let me know. Then we can_ talk _about it; noooo, that's what we should NOT do!"

Lee grinned as he puffed up his chest, "Is taking off my shirt really that much of a major distraction for you?"

"Pffft! Hardly," she answered, trying to sound nonchalant, "unless you mean a major distraction as in a train wreck!" she sweated, as she took a further step into the shadows. He could barely see her now.

He was really having fun now "Are you telling me, Amanda, that you DON'T want a glimpse of my body?"

From the darkened shadows, Amanda answered, "Ew. No! Go away. Ew."

"Well, okay," he stepped back, "You don't have to be so insulting about it!" he snapped, as his ego deflated.

"No, no Lee! I wasn't referring to you! There's a...a gigantic spider web over here!" Amanda explained.

When he squinted, he could slightly make out Amanda swatting the air.

"Oh yuck!" she complained, as she continued swatting, while at the same time, thinking the web felt awfully thick.

And sturdy.

_What?_

Grabbing the air, she was able to finally capture the web, or whatever it was, in her hand.

"Oh my gosh! Lee!"

She stepped out of the shadows and he could see her clearly now.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I was wrong...it isn't a spider web at all!" Amanda exclaimed as she held onto something in her hand.

Lee looked around, "What is it then?"

"It's...a string!"

"A string?"

As they continued watching, the string kept lowering itself more and more. Finally, at eye level, they noted a piece of paper tied onto it.

"Lee! There's a note attached!" Amanda excitedly stated, as she ripped the note from the string and opened it up.

After she read the note, her eyes lit up, "Lee! It's from Pepita!"

"Pepita?!"

They both looked up towards the top of the well, and sure enough, a small hand was waving down at them through the small opening of the pulled-away corner of the carpet.

.

_Please review_


	25. Chapter 25

It Was You

.

Chapter 25

Lee and Amanda were imprisoned in an abandoned well, forced to wait for the arrival of Hector's men, which would be in two hours.

Meanwhile from up above the well, Pepita had silently used a string to send a note down to them.

After a quick hand wave, Pepita, herself, appeared at the well's opening. Her index finger was placed next to her lips, as if to say, "Sssssshhhhh!" Then her right hand began to hurriedly wave as if to say a 'Come on, hurry up!'

From down in the well, Lee stated, "The kid obviously wants something in a hurry from us, but I don't know what. It's probably in the note; so what does the note say?"

"I don't know," she opaquely responded back.

"What do you mean you don't know? Just read the note!"

"She didn't write any words, Lee," Amanda clarified, "She just drew a couple of pictures as a way of communicating with us, but I'm not sure how to interpret the drawings. Here, take a look yourself," she suggested as she handed the note over to him.

His forehead furrowed as he tried to understand the two child-like pictures Pepita had drawn.

"I don't get it," he declared.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Amanda concurred.

"So why the hell would she draw pictures, anyway? Why not use words like any regular person would do when writing a note?" he complained.

"Because she's not a regular, grown person, Lee, she's a nine-year-old girl!" Amanda reminded him, "And from what I know about little girls, they love to draw, and tend to draw happy pictures! Like they'll draw a sunny day, a pretty girl, or a garden of flowers! Pepita is no different. She probably just wanted to send a message to us in a fun, playful way in order to make our day more... _pleasant._"

_"More pleasant!?_" Lee repeated in frustration, "We're being held captive in the middle of nowhere and she wants to Etch-a-Sketch a delightfully pleasant picture to us? Of all the nonsensical-"

"-It's not nonsensical to _her, _Lee_!_" Amanda interrupted, "And trying to make sense of why a little girl would do what she did will only get you more upset! Just calm down and let's get down to the business of interpreting her note, alright?"

Lee thinned his lips, "I _hate_ when you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Ruin my bad mood with logic!" he snapped back.

Amanda half-smiled, "Are we ready to interpret the note or not?"

"Yeah, ok," he stated, after calming down, "So, what are you thinking?"

"Well," Amanda began, "Like most kids, Pepita's thinking process would be very simple, especially if she's playing a game with us," she reasoned, "So don't think too deeply and don't try and analyze each line or circle individually—just look at the picture as a whole."

Then they both took a second look at the note.

The first figure was of a rectangle with a square drawn on top of it and placed closer to one side. Two circles were drawn at the bottom of a rectangle. Three squiggly lines hovered over the front of the rectangle, much like cigarette smoke. The second drawing was of what looked to be a narrow cutting saw with sharp teeth.

Lee pointed to the first figure, "With the placement of the two circles here, it looks like it's a vehicle of some sort. But the body of it is so long...wait, hold on a second here... It's long because that's the bed of a truck, and that square thing on top is the cab! And see those smoky wriggly lines coming off the front of the hood? I think that must be a picture of OUR pickup truck because those squiggly lines represent our overheated radiator!"

Amanda jockeyed herself so that she could see the note as well, "I can see that now! That's brilliant, Lee!"

Lee stood proudly taller.

"But don't get so full of yourself just yet," Amanda reminded him, "we still gotta figure out the second drawing, or we won't understand the message."

"You're right." Lee concentrated, "Hmmm... looks to be like some type of tool, like a hand saw." He looked off into the distance, in deep thought, "So, is she telling us she '_saw_ the truck'?" he questioned, now facing Amanda, "That doesn't make any sense! We've all _seen_ the truck before! Why would she need to state the obvious?"

"It couldn't be that she '_saw the truck'_ because if you read the note in order, then it would be _'truck saw_' and a truck doesn't see!" Amanda reasoned, "The second picture has to mean something else! May I see the note again, please?" He handed it back to her and she studied it, "Oh my gosh! I just realized something, Lee...this isn't a picture of a saw at all! It's a key!"

Lee looked back at the paper, "A key? It looks awfully fat to be a key! Are you sure?"

"I am! Jamie also draws keys unusually big to exaggerate the sharp edges, since they're so fun to draw!" She continued in an excited tone, "So that means the note says, "_Truck key"! _That's it, Lee! I think Pepita wants us to send the key to the truck up to her!"

"But what would she want to do with the key to the truck?" he asked, already digging into his pocket for the key.

"What does it matter? She just wants it! I'm guessing it's because she'll be able to use the truck to hoist us out once she finds a driver! Just hurry and give her the key!" She rushed him by pulling on his arm.

"Alright, alright!"

With the key out, he held it above his head for Pepita to see. When Pepita recognized what he held in his hand, she enthusiastically nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Lee then quickly tied the key to the end of the string. Next, he gave a slight tug. Immediately the string was brought up and it soon disappeared from sight. Then they witnessed the tiny hand waving again and she was gone.

Lee and Amanda exchanged hopeful glances.

"Do you think Pepita will be able to do it?" Amanda asked, "do you think she'll be able to rescue us?"

"I hope so," Lee stated, his eyes still showing concern instead of hope.

"Lee, something is still bothering you," Amanda commented, "What is it?"

_He couldn't believe how well Amanda could read him_. _The high wall he had built around himself to keep others away was beginning to erode away and it was all because of this simple housewife, who really wasn't simple at all. And she was also more than a housewife._

She brought him back to the present,"Lee? What's wrong?"

He didn't want to worry her further, but knew she would keep asking until she heard the truth, "I'm just thinking about using the red truck. May not be the best of ideas."

Amanda tilted her head, "Why not?"

"As you know, our truck isn't the quietest vehicle around. You know that 'clonk-thak-clonk' sound the engine makes? From inside the rug shop, Hector is bound to hear that noise and come running out, putting the kid and her driver in danger."

"You mean, 'clunk-thud-clunk'," she corrected him.

"What?"

"'Clunk-thud-clunk' is the actual sound the engine of the truck makes, not 'clonk-thak-clonk'."

"Amanda, does it really matter at this point?"

"It does if you need to describe the sound to a mechanic," she speculated, "I think an engine that makes a 'clunk-thud-clunk noise will costs 50 dollars cheaper than an engine that makes a 'clonk-thak-clonk sound!"

Lee hid his smile, "I guess I don't speak barnyard-sounding engine noises as well as other vehicle-knowledgeable folks!"

"Oh _you!_" she stated, lightly slapping his arm, "Anyway, as far as the truck being too noisy during the escape, Pepita is very smart and I bet she has already thought of a plan to counterbalance that as well."

"You sure have a lot of confidence in her," Lee observed

"I do."

"You do realize that she's only nine years old, don't you?"

"She may be young chronologically, but she's a wise soul, Lee. She's had to grow up fast out here, but she's a survivor and she is very resourceful. You'd be surprised how much information she knows for someone her age."

"Like what?" Lee casually asked, "all I know of her is that she wants to be a truck-driver princess when she grows up!"

"Oh, she knows so much more! You've seen it, too! For instance, she can identify which plants are edible and which are poisonous out in the wild. She also knows how to make a fire with only a piece of wood, a knife, and a tinder nest. And two days ago when Pepita and I went on a short hike together, a snake had crossed our path and I jumped. But she was able to tell me that that particular snake was harmless! I can identify different kinds of snakes back home, but not the ones over here. Thank goodness she was nearby!"

"Yeahhhh, about that snake thing," Lee said, trying to sound nonchalant, "I have a_ little _confession to make."

"A confession?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, but the fact is, Amanda...I. uh, was the one who _kinda _put the snake there in your path...but-don't-worry! I already knew it was a harmless one!"

Amanda looked surprised, "Why would you ever to that to me, Lee?"

"Because you had made a big deal of me being scared when I had seen a snake cross our path a few mornings ago! So I wanted _you_ to know what it felt like to unexpectedly encounter one. I put the snake there to teach you a lesson...a _harmless lesson _AND keep in mind that it was a_ baby_ snake, a... _snake-ette_, if you will!"

Amanda put her hands on her hips, "Lee! That was a _horrible_ prank to play on me!"

Lee managed to look contrite. "Yeah, it was. But at least I'm owning up to it now, and apologizing for it as well!"

She still had her hands on her hips, "And were there any other _pranks_ you played on me?"

He looked surprised at the question, "Nooo. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because it would clear up some things for me. For instance, two days ago, I had tripped and fallen into some shrubs, and now that I'm thinking about that time, perhaps it was _you_ who had pushed me!"

"Me? Uh, no, that was you, totally you."

She watched him carefully. He was telling the truth.

"Okaay, but what about when I spilled the bucket of water because I freaked out when I felt something on my back? Was _that_ one of your pranks?"

"No. Also you."

"How about you purposely hiding my flashlight so that I had to wander around in the dark, thereby, ending up stepping on that squishy-"

"-You. Definitely you."

"What about that time when I..."

"A-man-da, they were all _you_, okay?"

"Oh."

Lee was trying so hard not to crack up. She looked adorable when she was embarrassed. He couldn't believe that they were on a serious mission and he was enjoying himself. And this wasn't the first time it happened when he was with Amanda. She was having an influence on him. Amanda had a way of making him _feel..._uh, feel _what? _Maybe just _feel_ again.

Meanwhile, Amanda was looking down on the ground, defeated, "So it was me. And me again. And again."

"-and don't forget another_ again_," Lee reminded her.

She shrugged, still not being able to look at him, "okay, so maybe it was _all_ me, but I want to officially go on record to say that I still love nature, _despite_ what it has done to me!"

But Lee didn't laugh.

When he didn't respond, she gave a quick glance up at him. He was looking at her in a way that unsettled her. His green eyes held a deep intensity as his eyes held hers. Amanda's cheeks felt warm as she blushed.

He was doing it again. Looking at her as though he found her attractive. Unnerved by that thought, she quickly looked away.

When he spoke out, his voice was slightly raspy, "Amanda, look at me."

"I-I can't..." she responded, wondering why her throat felt so dry.

He uncharacteristically reached up and lightly touched her chin to turn her head in his direction. Amanda had stopped breathing as she gazed into his eyes. Her face felt terribly hot, and her heartbeat reverberated in every part of her body.

Lee's tone was low and soft, "Amanda, ever since this mission started, I've told you a few times and in a few ways how much you've affected me, how unique you are," he admitted, "but I've never heard you say anything about ME."

Lee's hand had already dropped from her chin, but she could still feel the heat from his touch.

Amanda tried to keep her voice steady, "So what you're saying is you want me to talk about YOU. You want to hear more about yourself."

His eyes danced with merriment, "It sounds that way, doesn't it?" Then his eyes darkened, "No, Amanda, I don't want to hear more about me. At least not this time. I'm more curious as to why and how much I matter to you."

_Oh my gosh! _

_ So many thoughts tumbled in Amanda's head. She has been fantasizing about a talk like this with Lee, but now that it was here, she felt tongue-tied. In comparison to Lee, she was so inexperienced when it came to relationships._

Dejectedly she admitted, "Lee, I don't think I can say how I feel about you that you haven't heard from other women. I'm afraid if I told you what you mean to me, I'd sound like a cliché,"

There was a hint of a smile from Lee, "You, Amanda King, could never be a cliché."

Somehow his answer felt both sweet and complimentary at the same time and a bittersweet aching sound came from Amanda's throat at his words. She would not miss this opportunity to tell him her feelings.

Licking her lips she announced, "Lee, even though we're stuck in the most disgusting well in all of Mexico, I'm glad we're alone so we can talk like this. There has been so much bottled inside of me, and I-"

_Bang!_

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside the well.

_Bang!Bang!_

Two more of the same sounds went off. Then yelling erupted, as running feet could be heard dashing away from them.

A dark sensation now surrounded the brick walls of the abandoned well.

Amanda reacted. She instinctively flung her body at Lee. And as always, Lee protectively enclosed his arms around her.

"Lee! It sounded like gunshots!" she muffled into his shirt., "Is it?"

She felt the comforting warmth coming off his upper body and could feel his chest moving up and down as he spoke, "Could be. At first, I thought it was a vehicle backfiring, but no, that isn't the sound it would make."

An ominous foreboding of hopeless dread next entered both of their minds at the same time.

_Pepita!_

Amanda sounded panicky, "Oh my gosh! Lee! Pepita's out there! What if Hector somehow found out about her plans to help us escape and shot her? What if she's just...lying there... without us and all alone?"

Lee felt as terrified Amanda, but he would not let her know that. Instead, he pulled her tighter to him, "Don't think like that, Amanda. You've told me yourself that the kid was resourceful, right? The kid, I mean...Pepita is probably fine."

From outside in the distance, they then heard a male voice yelling as loud as he could. Even though they couldn't make out the words, the voice sounded familiarly like Hector's.

_ BANG!_

Another shot. The loudest one of all.

Amanda groaned several _'Nooo's_' to herself and then buried her head in his shirt. Lee could feel her heart pounding loudly as her body began shaking with fear. He felt anxiety coursing throughout his body as well. They could only stand helplessly in each other's arms, listening, while the terse shouting and the chaotic commotion continued from up above.

Everything definitely was not alright.

.

.

_Please review_


	26. Chapter 26

The Late Shift

Chapter 26

The afternoon was getting late and Lee and Amanda were still stuck in the abandoned well. But all was not peaceful above them. They heard what sounded like gunshots coming from up above and they feared the worse for Pepita.

Amanda was so nervous that she separated from Lee's arms.

"Pepita has to be alright—she just has to be!" Amanda insisted, with a worried frown, "Oh, Lee! What if she's just lying up there all injured and in pain? We should never have left Pepita alone to fend for herself!"

Lee quirked a brow, "Really, Amanda? '_Fend _for herself?' he repeated, poking fun at her colloquial phrase, "Who is she? Davy Crockett?"

She lightly slapped his chest, "Lee! Now's not the time to kid!"

"This is the perfect time, Amanda. You need to stay optimistic," Lee suggested and then paused, "Look who I'm giving advice to about staying optimistic—the _Queen_ of the Glass Half-Full!"

Amanda let out a deep sigh, "I AM trying to stay positive, Lee, and I would give anything to hear Pepita's sweet voice again!"

"Me, too," agreed Lee, as he absentmindedly looked over at the surrounding the brick wall that enclosed them, "and I would also give anything to get out of this hell hole, too."

"Psssst!"

Lee shot a look at Amanda, "Did you just '_pssst' _me?"

She looked offended, "Noooo, why would I do that when you're standing in front of me?"

"Pssst!" they heard again, "Up here! Señor Lee! Señora Amanda!"

Both Lee and Amanda immediately looked up and to their relief, they saw Pepita looking down at them.

"Pepita!" Amanda joyously cried out. Then she quickly covered her own mouth at her mistake. Whispering now, she made her point, "_Pepita! Quiet! The bad guy may hear you!"_

But Pepita only spoke louder as she cupped her hands to her mouth to make sure they could hear her clearly, "IT IS OKAY!" she exclaimed, "We can talk now! Or even yell! I will come back! Tug when you are ready!"

And then she was gone and they found themselves staring up at the sky.

"What just happened?" Lee asked.

"I think a little girl is about to rescue us," Amanda calmly stated, as if she said that phrase every day.

Lee nodded and after some time, he tilted his head, "Wait! Do you hear it? Off in the distance?"

Amanda carefully listened, "I do! It sounds like...like a sputtering vehicle!"

Their eyes widened, "OUR RED TRUCK!"

They continued listening as the sound got louder. And louder. And LOUDER.

Then the vehicle stalled and a big thick rope was thrown down into the well.

So this was the 'tug' the kid was talking about. Lee knew exactly what to do as he grabbed the rope.

"Amanda!" he urgently addressed, "I'm going to wrap this rope about your waist. The other end of this rope is probably tied to the truck, so when I tug, the helper the kid found will drive the truck in order to pull the rope up! At the same time, you'll use your feet against the brick wall as leverage as you climb up and out!"

As he spoke, he was tying the rope around her waist.

"You're kidding, right?" Amanda questioned, looking nervously up and then at Lee, "You want me to climb up on my own, suspended on an untested rope, as a ratty, unreliable truck pulls me up?"

"That's it in a nutshell," stated Lee as he completed securing the rope around her, "Put your feet against the wall to help you climb...yeah just like that..."

Amanda wasn't sure she wanted to do this. After all, it was a long drop if she slipped, "You sure I can't just catch an elevator?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Lee."

As he gave one strong tug of the rope, he advised, "It'll be fine, Amanda. Just pretend that gravity is a myth."

"Uh, what? Gravity is a myth? I don't think...WHOA!" Amanda reacted as they heard the engine roaring and Amanda was yanked upward. Awkwardly, she tried to use her feet to help scale the brick wall as the rope continued to move upwards.

"That's it! Keep it up! You've got it, Amanda!" Lee encouraged her from down below.

She continued to struggle to keep up with the pace of the rope, "I...don't...know...if...I've got this, Lee...(heave) I've seen truck drivers doing ballet... looking more graceful!"

But she did get to the top. And when her feet touched the outside ground, she immediately began untying the rope from her waist, intending to throw the rope down to Lee.

But the truck kept on going, dragging her along at its slow pace.

"Hey, STOP! STOP!" Amanda yelled out, nervously trying to untie the rope from her waist while at the same time forced to move forward. She found it difficult to maneuver the knots of the rope as the truck slowly rolled on, with her body straggling behind.

At last, she was able to be successfully released from the rope and when she looked over towards the red truck, her mouth dropped in surprise.

Through the back window of the vehicle, Amanda caught the image of a little girl's head seated at the driver's seat. Pepita stuck her head out the driver side's window.

"Señora Amanda, help me! I cannot stop this truck!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Amanda's motherly instinct kicked in as she rushed over to the driver's side of the truck and flung the driver's side door opened. She took note of Pepita sitting on a pile of blankets, with folded pieces of their clothes tied to her feet so the little girl's feet could reach the pedals.

Pepita sounded panicky, "Please, Señora! Get this truck to stop!"

"Don't worry, honey, I've got this!" assured Amanda as she jumped in and quickly took over the wheel as Pepita scooted over.

Now that Amanda was in the front seat, realization set in.

"Oh, shift!" she exclaimed.

"Señ-or-a!" berated Pepita, surprised at Amanda's vocabulary usage, as the truck continued to inch forward.

"No, no….I mean, it's a stick shift!" Amanda corrected herself.

She attempted to move the stick shift while using her feet at the same time as she had seen Lee do. The gears just groaned and grinded. She tried again and again. At one point the truck abruptly lurched forward, causing Pepita to almost go through the windshield.

"Ow! _M__e-duele-lacabeza!_!" Pepita mumbled in fast Spanish while rubbing her head at the same time.

"Oh! Pepita! I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"It's okay! It's my first real headache!" Pepita claimed.

Meanwhile, Amanda went back to focusing on driving the truck, "Now, how was Lee able to drive this truck?" she asked herself, and then mumbled, "you put your left foot here..." and when she tried to think of what to do next, her voice had a sing-song quality to it as she tried to get in a rhythm, "You put your left foot in, you shift your right hand out, you put your right foot in and you shift it all about..."

She pressed the pedals and shifted gears at random. This time the truck lunged, sputtered, and then the gears made a huge grinding sound before it gave a final heave as the entire vehicle died.

Pepita sounded pleased, "You did it, Señora! The truck has stopped!"

"Yeah, thanks to the hokey-pokey," Amanda tiredly stated.

Meanwhile, Lee's echoing voice could be heard coming up from the well, "HELLO? ANYONE UP THERE? I'M STILL STUCK DOWN HERE! HELLOOOOO!"

They next heard running footsteps. When Amanda and Pepita nervously looked over, they were relieved to see Alvaro arriving with some of the village men.

Sizing up the situation quickly, the men were able to untie the rope from the truck and then lower the rope down the well. Lee was able to grab hold of the rope and climbed out on his own, as the men held tight to the rope.

When Lee got to the top, he, Amanda, and Pepita changed seats inside the truck so that Lee was once again the lead driver in the truck.

He turned the key to start the truck.

At first, they only heard deep grinding sounds.

"Wow, someone rode this rough," he commented as he tried again.

"I wouldn't know who that would be," Amanda claimed.

"Me, either," Pepita backed her up.

Lee looked baffled, "Why wouldn't you two know who drove this truck? Were you two blindfolded?"

"Oh! It was Alvaro," Amanda quickly stated, "It was Alvaro who drove this truck last! Smooth as silk, he was!"

"Yes. Señor Alvaro," Pepita nodded.

Then before Lee could answer, they heard running footsteps headed their way.

"Señor! Wait!" Alvaro yelled out, sounding a bit breathless from running, "I give these back to you!"

Through the opened window of the truck, he handed Lee's gun back to him, as well as Amanda's bag.

"Thanks," Lee said, as he handed Amanda her bag and put away his gun, "and thanks for driving this truck to get Amanda out!"

Alvaro tilted his head, "Eh?"

"You had used the truck and rope to get Amanda out," Lee re-stated.

Alvaro repeated again, "Eh?"

"Oh, Lee!" Amanda quickly jumped in, "Don't make a big deal out of it! Can't you see that Alvaro is obviously the modest type?"

"Um…. okay?" Lee questioned with uncertainty as he turned again to Alvaro, "Anyway, I suppose one good turn deserves another, Alvaro! Come with us and we will go rescue your family from Hector's men!"

But Alvaro surprisingly shook his head no.

"Did you not hear sounds of firecrackers earlier?" he asked, "that was due to your little daughter! She uses the firecrackers to distract Hector and he thinks all the noise is gunshots so he runs out of shop. My friends jump him and they capture him! Your daughter is very much brave!"

"She's not my daughter," Lee informed him.

Amanda sounded incredulous, "Alvaro tells you a story of village heroism and THAT'S what you got out of what he said?"

Alvaro continued, "Your little girl make us feel brave, too, Señor! We will stand together and go rescue my family on our own! Hector and his gang will never bother our town again!"

"Oh, Alvaro!" Amanda breathlessly stated, "That is so wonderful to hear! You will get your town back!"

"Yes, this town will be safe from these bad men," he nodded, but suddenly his eyebrows furrowed, "But I fear for you, my amigos. When Hector's men arrive here, they will see their boss is not in control. They will want revenge and cannot defeat us, so they will go after all of you and we cannot help you. You must leave here immediately!"

The other village men nodded their heads in agreement, although they may not have understood everything being said. To prove their courage and determination, they cheered and made a show of holding out their gardening and kitchen tools as well as makeshift weapons they would use to overcome the men holding Alvaro's wife and daughter hostage. The two abductors stood no chance against a united village.

It looks like your town is in good hands now!" Lee observed and gratefully added, "Thank you for all you've done to help us!"

"No, it is we who thank you. Thanks to the three of you, we can defend ourselves now," Alvaro proudly stated, "Be safe, Amigos, and go with God!"

Lee tried the truck again, and this time it started. With relief, Lee, Amanda, and Pepita left the town of Reymosa. They were soon back on the solitary dirt road again.

As they drove on, Amanda exclaimed, "Pepita! You were wonderful back there!"

"You think so, Señora?" she timidly asked. She then turned to Lee, needing his approval, "And what do you think, Señor?"

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Lee answered with a half-smile, "I think, Pepita, that you've managed to save an entire town from very bad men!"

Pepita looked so proud, "That is _just_ what I wanted to hear!"

"That you saved an entire town from very bad men?" Lee asked.

"No, that you called me 'Pepita' instead of 'kid'!" Pepita happily responded back.

Amanda grinned, "I think, Lee, that you just gave her the biggest compliment of all!"

"I just hope it doesn't go to her head!" Lee jested.

But Pepita had already lost interest in the conversation as she put her hands up as if she had a steering wheel in her hands while she made truck noises.

_"Ba-roooooom! Ba-roooooom roooooooom roooooooom!"_

Lee was now in a great mood, "That's really good pretend-driving, Pepita. And one day you will know what it's like to drive a REAL truck, and I bet you will be very good at it!"

Amanda and Pepita exchanged glances. Lee would never know that Pepita has already had the experience of driving a real truck.

"I hope to become good driver like you, Señor Lee! I will watch your driving very carefully and then I will copy everything," Pepita explained, "or...almost everything. I do not want to say the bad words under my breath!"

Lee did a surprise double-take while Amanda snickered.

"I'll have you know," he informed them, wanting to defend himself, "that if I _happen _to utter some...uh, unusual, _choice_ words while driving, it's a GOOD thing because it means I'm paying attention to the road in front of me, and I realize all the bad drivers out there who are not _me!_"

"Then maybe I must learn how to say choice words, so I can pay attention to the road and see the bad drivers, too!" Pepita concurred.

"NO!" Lee and Amanda insisted at once.

Pepita grumbled as she folded her arms and faced forward, "Driving is easy. Learning when to say and _not _say bad words, not so much!"

Amanda gave her a loving look as Lee chuckled.

He then reached over and playfully mussed up Pepita's hair.

"Even without the bad words, Pepita, you will definitely grow up to be the best driver in the whole world!"

Pepita broke into a smile and once again pretended she was driving.

_ "Ba-roooooom! Ba-roooooom roooooooom roooooooom!"_

So the three happy adventurers were now headed to the town of Zitapan to drop off Pepita at her aunt's house.

.

.

_Please review_


	27. Chapter 27

Sleeping Arrangements

.

Chapter 27

Pepita's aunt had a scowl on her face when she opened the door. She was obviously not pleased as she stared at her niece, Pepita, and the two strangers who were with her.

Amanda noticed how the woman didn't even hug Pepita. _Not exactly the loving type_, she thought.

Pepita lowered her eyes when meeting her aunt and then introduced Amanda to her in Spanish, "Tia Frieda, esta es Señora Amanda."

Amanda gave the woman her most welcoming smile, "Buena tardes, Señora Frieda," she respectfully stated, wishing her a good evening.

Señora Frieda gave Amanda a good once over as if she were sizing her up. Then she spoke sharply to Pepita, while occasionally glancing Amanda's way. Pepita pursed her lips, showing her displeasure at what the aunt was saying while Lee looked down and snorted.

Amanda leaned over to Lee and whispered, "_What did the aunt say?"_

He gave her a sideways look, "_You __sure__ you want to know?"_

_"Originally, I wasn't so sure, but when you put it that way, it's ALL I want to know!"_

Lee tried to remain straight-faced, "_Señora Frieda told Pepita that you are too thin, which means you must not be a very good cook."_

"_Oh, really, now?" _Amanda looked perturbed,_ "Wellll, I think the only thing that's __THIN about me__ is my patience!"_

_"You want me to tell her that?_" Lee mischievously asked.

_"Don't you dare!_" she warned, "_I'll just let her continue being the ray of darkness that she is!" _

Meanwhile, Pepita was introducing Lee. He greeted the aunt in perfect Spanish. However, when Señora Frieda spoke back to him in Spanish, Lee's welcoming smile turned into a frown.

_"Whatever did she say to __you__?_" Amanda wanted to know.

"Uh..." Lee stiffly answered, "_Not much. Only that I seem to be a very smart man."_

Amanda looked unconvinced, "_Really? Because that's sure a lot of Spanish words for such a short sentence! She must have stretched out the word 'smart' into 20 syllables!"_

Pepita piped in, "I think Señor Lee hear it wrong!" she corrected, trying to be helpful as she interpreted for Amanda, "Tia Frieda say to Señor Lee that his skin is too pale and his hands look very soft, so he must be a man who has never put in a good day's work in the fields!"

Now it was Amanda's turn to snort.

#

Dinnertime was soon upon them, so after Lee, Amanda and Pepita freshened up, they met the entire clan who were already noisily gathered around the table. Besides Aunt Frieda, they were also introduced to Uncle Matteo and their six energetic kids of various ages and temperaments. It was a very boisterous table as Tia Frieda ladled up the Mexican street corn soup, with everyone hungrily passing the piping hot bowls around.

The loud slurpings from everyone attested to the fact that the soup was very tasty. Then came the Enchiladas de Chile Ajo, served with rice, beans, and cornbread. Amanda couldn't even remember the last time she ate such a huge and delicious meal. Yet, according to Pepita, dinnertime was the simple meal, since lunchtime was their big meal of the day.

As they continued to eat, the din of lively noises could be heard from one end of the table to the other. Everyone seemed to be talking louder than the person next to them with no one listening.

At one point in the dinner, Lee leaned over to Amanda, "Are kids usually this noisy at dinnertime?"

Amanda tilted her ear and responded over the noise with, "Whattttt?"

Lee repeated, "I _said._..Are kids usually this noisy at dinnertime?"

Amanda nodded and practically shouted, "Better noisy than all quiet, Lee. A house full of silent children would only make a parent suspicious!"

Meanwhile, everyone continued noisily jabbering in Spanish, except for Amanda. Lee made every attempt to translate as best he could for her, but most of the talking was inconsequential anyway. Eventually when the talking volume had lowered somewhat, Amanda began conversing with Pepita while Lee and the father, Matteo, were immersed in a private conversation.

Amanda couldn't help noticing that Lee did not look too happy as his conversation with Matteo continued.

"Lee, what's going on? What did Señor Matteo say to you?" Amanda asked at one point.

Lee's forehead furrowed, "This afternoon when Matteo went into town, some of the newly arrived informed him that they had spotted cartel gang members headed this way."

"Oh my gosh! Do you think we're safe staying here?" Amanda wondered.

"That's what Señor Matteo and I were discussing. I think we're safe for now, but not for long," Lee told her, "I don't doubt that Hector's minions will soon arrive because there are so few villages between here and the mountains. We do not want to endanger Pepita's relatives, so we must leave soon."

"When?" Amanda asked, not liking the idea of traveling back on the road once again.

"By tomorrow night we should be gone. I offered my truck to Matteo for repayment in letting us eat and stay here for the night," Lee told her, "we needed to get rid of it anyway since the truck is too recognizable for us to travel in. Matteo gratefully accepted it and plans to fix it up and paint it to look different before he uses it."

Suddenly, headlight beams from a vehicle flashed through the curtains in front of the house, alerting them of at least one approaching vehicle. The threat of danger was instant. Shushing noises were heard throughout the table as everyone stopped eating and held their breaths, listening.

Matteo rushed over to the window and covertly pushed the curtain slightly aside to peek out. Everyone waited in silence, wondering if the vehicle would be headed to this house. Fortunately, the sounds of the vehicle grew softer, but Matteo didn't look less worried as he spoke in Spanish.

Pepita translated for Amanda, _"Tio is telling us that he will go into town tomorrow to see if there is more news of the cartel people and their movements."_

As he continued speaking, Amanda could help see that Pepita was obviously bothered by his words, especially when he had mentioned her name several times. She began just playing with her food, when a minute earlier she had been happily indulging in her meal.

_"What is Señor Matteo saying now?" _a concerned Amanda asked Lee, who had his lips tightly pressed together while listening.

"_Matteo is worried," _Lee explained,_ "He regrets telling Pepita's father that he and his wife will care for Pepita. He has enough to worry about without more trouble possibly arriving at his doorstep. It is not safe for her or for them."_

It didn't take Amanda long to decide, "That's no problem, Lee. _We_ will gladly take Pepita with us!" she stubbornly declared.

Lee thought he heard wrong, _"What?"_

Pepita suddenly perked up with this piece of news, "Really? Am I to go with you and Señor Lee?"

Lee looked unsure, "Amanda, we could be putting Pepita at great risk if she continues to travel with us."

"What do you mean? I think she will actually be _safer _with us!"

Upon hearing Amanda's words, grateful tears surfaced in Pepita's eyes, as she got up and put her arms around Amanda's neck, "Thank you, Señora Amanda! I promise to be no trouble at all!"

Amanda looked lovingly at her, "You are _never _any trouble, sweetheart," she reassured her, "Señor Lee and I are happy you are coming with us! It just wouldn't be right if we left without you, anyway..."

Lee wanted to argue more about it, but Amanda had a point. If they left Pepita here, he would worry every day about her safety.

So it was settled.

#

With eleven people now living in Matteo's home, it took some time for everyone to clear up the dinner dishes and take turns washing up.

At last, everyone was clean and content and now the best time of the day had come. The entire family gathered together around the one portable TV set to watch a dubbed episode of an old "Mission Impossible" series. It was hard to make out what was happening on the tiny black and white screen but the kids and adults were held spellbound, nevertheless, by the intriguing plot lines, various disguises, and the advanced technology of that time.

With the show completed, Matteo and Frieda announced that it was time to sleep since they had to wake up very early to do their chores. Because the living room was often used by everyone, day and night, Frieda offered her weaving loom room to Lee and Amanda for some privacy.

This was a simple one-windowed room Frieda used to weave homemade blankets to sell in the village for extra money. The room consisted mainly of the large weaving loom and a chair. A variety of blankets to be sold were piled on top of a table at another end of the room.

After Lee pushed the large loom up against the wall, it left them some space on the floor to sleep. Meanwhile, Amanda had just finished laying down five blankets on the floor, four to use as a mattress and the other as a top blanket.

Lee stared down at the multi-layered, makeshift bed.

"Do we really need that many blankets to sleep on?" he wondered.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"I feel as though I'll be sleeping on a gigantic marshmallow!" Lee told her as he placed his hand on his back, "Ever since a mission I did in Bosnia, I've had a sore back and have preferred sleeping on a hard bed."

"Oh, really? Too bad the _iron plank_ is still at the blacksmith's!" Amanda sarcastically responded back.

"Couldn't you take off a couple of the blankets?" he nicely asked.

"No, I can't," she insisted, "Number one, I enjoy having a little comfort where I can get it, and number two, this is MY bed. You'll have to put down your own blankets yourself!"

Lee looked surprised, "You're kidding, right? There's plenty of room for the two of us on the blankets you've already set up!"

Amanda pointed to the tiny space next to her blankets, "There's room for your blankets over there! I can't believe you thought we would share blankets!"

"Amanda, that's what we've been doing for the past few days!"

"Yes, but that's because we always had a kid-barrier between us!"

Lee tried to reason with her, "Look, be reasonable, Amanda! There's just no need to have that much space between us!"

"Ha! I'm sure you've said line PLENTY of times to PLENTY of women! But I'm not one of them! Besides, what's wrong with having a lot of space between us, anyway?"

"Because!"

"Because, why?"

"Because..." he sputtered, "in the morning, I shouldn't have to assemble a rescue party just to find you!"

His sarcasm almost made her smile, so she fired back, "Having separate blankets does not make the area between us Siberia, Lee!"

They were interrupted when the blanket that was used for a door was roughly pushed aside and Frieda entered. Lee and Amanda instantly became silent and wide-eyed as they watched her move about the room. Frieda wordlessly went to where a lone candle stood on a small table. She reached down and blew the candle out, leaving the room shrouded in darkness. Then she turned and left, never acknowledging them.

They stood awkwardly in darkness. The only light was the moonlight filtering in through the curtains of the window.

"Uh, maybe that's our signal to sleep," Amanda commented.

"Ya think? Her intention was so subtle," Lee sardonically stated.

"Well, I don't know about you, Lee, but maybe Señora Frieda is mad at us."

"Why would she be mad at us?"

"Because...maybe she's upset over our...you know, with the blankets and private room and all, maybe she doesn't like our, uh..."

"...sleeping arrangements?" Lee asked, finishing her sentence.

"Maybe."

"Oh? Didn't I tell you?" Lee lightly asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Turns out that Pepita told her aunt and uncle that we were a married couple."

It was actually easier for Lee to say that phrase than he thought it would be.

Amanda's eyes widened, "She _did_?"

"She had no choice. Otherwise, we would have to be separated, with one of us having to sleep with Frieda and Matteo."

They both stated in unison: "THAT WOULD BE YOU."

"Anyway, we better get some sleep," Lee decided, and then sounding sorry for himself, added, "Although in this pitch darkness I don't see HOW I'll be able to set up blankets for myself...I mean, I'll be tripping in the dark all over the place...might even accidentally spilling our one and only candle..."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Oh, for heaven's sake, Lee! I suppose you can share my blankets, _but_ you'll have to sleep on the very, very edge and promise not to roll over or move during the night at ALL!"

"Gee, your generosity is overwhelming, Amanda."

"Just...let me get in first, okay?"

Amanda bent down and felt her way in the darkness until she found the blankets. She carefully laid on top of them and then scooted over as close to her side of the blankets as possible.

Once she settled in, she felt Lee get in beside her, with a maximum of space between them.

They both laid on their backs staring up at the adobe ceiling, each keenly aware of the other's presence.

Finally, Amanda broke the silence, "Uh, Lee, are you sure you're at the very edge of the blankets?"

She thought she heard a sigh before Lee answered.

"Believe me, Amanda, I'm teetering at the edge as we speak!"

"Well, don't fall off the blankets whatever you do...after all, that's a big 1/100th of an inch fall to the floor!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes it takes a little fall to know where you stand!" complained Lee.

Amanda fought a smile, "Goodnight, Lee."

"Yeah, yeah. Night to you, too!"

But neither one could fall asleep as they laid so close yet so far away from one another.

Amanda's heart was beating erratically at being so close to Lee. She felt she was always fighting her feelings for him. _Sure, everyone, especially women, could see that he was drop-dead gorgeous. but he was more than that. Beyond his handsome face were eyes brimming with kindness. That was what she noticed first about him at the train station the first time they met and why she wanted to help him. But still, kindness wasn't enough. When she added up everything she knew about him thus far, she doubt he was the man for her. _

"Amanda."

In the darkness, Lee called out her name.

"Hmmm?" she inquired.

"You awake?"

"No. I always hum in my sleep."

Lee could almost kick himself for wanting to have a talk right now. He thought having her be by his side day and night would fray his nerves, but instead, he found seeing her all the time comforting and intriguing.

He worked up his nerve, "Amanda, when we were being held captive in the well, you were about to tell me something, but then we got rescued and you never got to tell me what you wanted to say."

"Let's not talk about it now."

She stated it so decisively. Lee was both surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"Uh, okay, so we won't talk about it, then."

_"No_,_ that's not what I meant, Lee_," she whispered, "_Someone is coming."_

Light spilled into the room when the door-blanket was pushed aside again and they heard tiny footsteps sneaking in and then they felt Pepita's tiny body quietly taking up the space between them.

She snuggled down and soon soft breathing could be heard coming from her.

Lee's voice cut through the darkness, _"I think our barrier is asleep."_

_ "Yeah, the poor thing must be awfully tired," _noted Amanda.

"Oh! It is good you two are awake!" Pepita's excitedly exclaimed, as she suddenly popped up, "I am glad I did not wake you!"

"You didn't, honey," Amanda stated, "but I thought you wanted to sleep with your cousins?"

"Oh, no, they talk so very much!" Pepita insisted, "besides, they cannot tell a good bedtime story!"

"You want a story, now?" Lee groaned.

"I cannot sleep otherwise… did I not tell you that before?"

"Unfortunately, kid, I've met my quota of story-time tellings. But, hey! Not all is lost! I'm sure the Señora has a perfectly good one up her sleeve!"

Even though Pepita could barely make out Amanda's form, she turned with hope in her direction, "Is that so, Señora? Do you have a good story for me?"

Amanda hated to disappoint Pepita. But she wasn't in the mood to make up a story when her mind had been mulling over her feelings for Lee.

_After all, what if the attraction was one-sided and he dismissed her feelings?_

She didn't think she could concentrate on telling a story, when suddenly an idea formed in her head that would challenge both her mind and heart at the same time.

She _would_ tell Pepita a wonderful bedtime story... AND in that story, she would also let Lee know her feelings for him!

.

_Please review_


	28. Chapter 28

Not Much a Fairy Tale

.

Chapter 28

It was the middle of the night at Matteo's and Frieda's home, and once again Pepita was sandwiched in between Lee and Amanda, asking for a bedtime story.

The three of them were sitting up on the carpet-bed in the tiny weaving room. Lee reached over and lit the candle again, bringing a soft glow in the room.

When Amanda saw that Lee had re-lit the candle, she teasingly warned him, "You SURE Tia Frieda won't come barging in here to blow out the candle again?"

"She won't," Lee assured her, "This time if she returns, she'll probably take out the moonlight from the moon!"

Amanda softly laughed.

"Hel-looo_,_ story, please?" Pepita reminded them.

Amanda turned her attention back to the little girl, "Yes, of course, the story! And it just so happens that I DO have a fairy tale in mind!"

"Not fairy tale this time," Pepita decided, surprising Amanda, "If you do not mind, Señora, I would like a story about secret spies instead!"

"Secret spies?" Amanda nervously questioned, wondering if Lee or she had let it slip on what they did.

"Yes," Pepita stated, nodding, "Like the one we saw tonight on TV. You know, 'The 'Misión Imposible' show!"

Amanda sounded relieved, "Oh _that _show! You SURE you want a spy story?"

"Fairy tales are for babies," Pepita remarked.

"And you've grown so much in two days, haven't you?" Amanda smiled.

"You heard the young lady!" Lee defended Pepita, or perhaps it was to annoy Amanda further, "She has outgrown those silly fairy tales! Give her a meat-and-potatoes spy story!"

"Perhaps not out-grow, Señor," Pepita corrected him, as she asked of Amanda, "if there is a tiny fairy tale part in the story, Señora, I will not complain!"

"No spy story would be complete without a fairy tale ending," Amanda agreed with a wink.

"-and don't forget, no guns, either," Lee reminded her.

Amanda shot a look his way, "Excuse me, no guns in a _spy_ story?"

Lee shrugged, "Pepita sees a truck, she wants to be a truck driver. She hears about a gun, welllll, you figure it out..."

"Fine!" Amanda bristled, but when she turned to Pepita, her expression softened, "Now, lie back down, Pepita, and I'll tell you your very first spy-fairy-tale-gunless story!"

Amanda's mind was going a mile a minute because she was intent on revealing her true feelings for Lee in the story as well.

Pepita immediately laid down and excitedly stated, "I am very ready, Señora!"

"Okay, then," Amanda began, "it all began on a bright sunny day at Arlington Bank when two bank robbers…."

From the corner of her eye, she noted Lee bringing up his fisted hand to his mouth and cough into it:

_(Cough!)Non-disclosure clause!(Cough!)_

Amanda whipped her head over in his direction, "What's wrong now? Are you telling me I am banned from telling her a spy story?"

"No, of course not! You can tell a _million_ spy stories if you want... you just can't tell one that actually happened!"

"Does that hold true for the characters as well?" Amanda asked, "Can I talk about real people?"

"I'll leave that part up to you," Lee responded, "It's just that the plot has to be...more inventive than realistic...not that anyone would EVER believe the real adventures anyway!"

He seemed to be enjoying challenging her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine, again!" she seethed.

So she restarted:

"_There was once this nice, hardworking female secret agent named, uh, Agent...Poppyseed. No one, however, knew she WAS a spy because she looked like an average person. She lived an everyday life in an ordinary neighborhood and none of her friends or family knew about her double life. She dressed very modestly, too, but that's because she didn't want to show- off, unlike __other__ agents_." she snidely finished, specifically aiming the jab at Lee.

"Hold it right there," Lee stated, "I would like to make a correction in the story."

"So soon?"

"What can I say? I have high expectations for this story."

Amanda sighed, "If you must, go ahead!"

"Yeah, so…." Lee added, "the fact is, _Agent Poppyseed was not only smart and talented as a spy, but she was a very beautiful agent as well! Many times when she went on secret missions, she would wear sparkly gowns and ALL the males in the room could not take their eyes off of her u___ndeniable beauty! And while looking beautiful, she was very successful with her missions as well!___"_

"Ooooh! I like her very much!" Pepita joyously clapped, "She is much like a princess, but she can save the world from the bad people, too!"

Now Amanda felt guilty about that last comment she had made about other agents 'showing off'.

"Thank you for that, Lee," she blushed.

"The kid needs to hear the truth, just not ALL the truth," Lee hinted.

Amanda continued, "_Anyway, Agent Poppyseed was also very___ dedicated to her job. So much so that she ate very little whenever she was on a case because the case was all she could focus on. Day after day, all she ever did was complete exciting spy missions. But one day she mysteriously didn't show up to work!"__

_ "Oh no!"_ exclaimed Pepita.

Amanda nodded_, ___"Oh no, is right! It was indeed a rarity. Everyone at work just assumed she was out on another mission...all except this one particular agent...Agent uh, Strawman, who also worked at The A-, um, Spy Headquarters. He knew this was unlike her to tell no one of her whereabouts and was getting ___very___ concerned."__

__ "Agent Strawman?"__ Pepita wondered_, "___What is HE like?____Was he a handsome spy... like a prince?"__

__"Oh my yes!"__Amanda emphatically answered, paying Lee back the compliment_, ___"in fact, they hadn't invented the word ' Handsome' until they saw ____him____!" __

_ "Wow, that handsome, huh?" _Lee asked, impressed, as he sat up taller.

_ "Yes, but too bad he knew it as well," _Amanda stated, with a mischievous smile.

_ "You're saying he was arrogant?" _Lee asked,_ "I don't think so. Maybe he was just really self-focused whenever he was in front of a mirror!"_

_ "I suppose," _Amanda stated, _ "___Anyway, Agent Strawman had looked everywhere for her; he checked her home, the grocery store, the bowling alley; all the places she'd often go to before going out on her missions."__

"Agent man knows her so well," Pepita observed.

"Yes he does," Amanda softly agreed__, "but she wasn't at any of those places. Agent Strawman feared that she had been kidnapped; otherwise, where had she gone to?"__

Pepita was wide-eyed,_ "_WAS she kidnapped, Señora?"

_ "Agent Strawman hoped not! Luckily, he remembered one last place he had not looked. It was a lone adobe house up in the hills that Agent Poppyseed would sometimes frequent to do some fishing. So Agent Strawman drove up to the house on the hill. He forced the door opened and when he entered, he was shocked at what he discovered up there."_

Amanda paused for effect.

_Pepita's eyes opened wide_, "What? WHAT? WHAT DID HE FIND?"

"_He___ h___ad found the missing Agent Poppyseed_, _alright...but it did not look good...___s___he was found laid out on the floor, unconscious!" _

And it was Lee's voice, not Pepita's, who answered_, "Nooo!"_

_ "Yes indeed,"_ Amanda nodded_, "___So Agent Strawman gently tapped the cheek of his fallen comrade, "Agent Poppy! Wake up!" he encouraged her, while carefully making sure she had no broken bones. After verifying that her body was fine, he lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed. She groaned from being moved, her head moving back and forth and she was mumbling something. When Agent Strawman leaned in closer, he heard Agent Poppyseed murmuring, "Hungry, so very hungry..."__

_ "Que lastima!"_a distressed Pepita cried out_,__ "__so Agent Poppyseed was dying from hunger?"_

_ "That is what Agent Strawman believed. But here's where the mystery begins..." _Amanda ended the sentence in a mysterious tone.

_ "What?" _Lee anxiously asked.

_ "What?"_ Pepita impatiently repeated.

Amanda spoke as if she were telling a secret, as she lifted an index finger, "_You see, u__p at the cabin, as Agent Strawman looked around, he noticed the cupboards were completely stacked with all kinds of canned foods! Why had she not cook and fed herself? he wondered. And there was even MORE mystery to this story..."_

_ "WHAT?" _Lee and Pepita questioned at once.

_ "Well, Agent Strawman had noticed that her wood-paneled station wagon ___was still parked outside and___ there was a country store just two miles down the hill! She could have driven to get something to eat! So why had she starved when there was plenty of food in the cabin AND a store filled with food nearby?"_

"Oh! That _IS_ a puzzle!" Pepita claimed, wide-eyed.

Lee was involved in the story as well, "So why had this beautiful and brilliant agent starve herself?"

Amanda leaned in, "_Agent Poppyseed had been suffering from a broken heart!"_

Lee squished his face in confusion, "Huh? So she wasn't hungry? Why did she say she was?"

Pepita piped in, "Oh, Señor, do you not understand? Agent Poppyseed was hungry, alright, but she was hungry... for love!"

"That's right, Pepita," Amanda acknowledged, not being able to look Lee's way, "_You see, before she was a spy, Agent Poppyseed was already very happy. She led a wonderful life: she had a loving family, and many friends, but her heart was ripped. It turns out Agent Poppyseed felt lonely and wanted a companion, despite being surrounded with people whom she loved dearly." _

"So sad! Poor Agent Poppyseed!" Pepita mourned.

_ "Yes," Amanda agreed, "So, back at the cabin, when she slowly opened her eyes, Agent Poppyseed realized that she was not only looking at her working partner, but a man who had changed her life forever; who could heal the tear of loneliness in her heart."_

Lee asked, "_Agent Strawman could do all that?"_

Amanda nodded as she turned in his direction, _"Yes."_

They stared at each other but neither said a word. The silence grew and stretched between them, along with the tension.

Until they heard some soft breathing coming from down on the blankets. Lee and Amanda looked down at the tiny sleeping form.

_"Is she asleep?" _Amanda whispered.

Lee checked, _"Yeah,"_ he whispered drawing the blanket around Pepita. Then after a pause, he turned back to Amanda, "_So Agent Poppyseed really cared about this pompous agent, didn't she?"_

Quietness and then Amanda choked out, "_She fell hard. Yes."_

_ "I see," _Lee responded as he casually scratched his chin,_ "And did Agent Poppyseed ever fill her starving heart? Did she ever find her happy forever?"_

Amanda could barely keep her voice from shaking, "_Hard to say, Lee. It's all up to Agent Strawman now."_

There was silence on Lee's end_._

_ "Lee?"_

Lee took a frustrated breath out, which Amanda knew was not a good sign,_ "Amanda, just so you know...I...I don't believe in forevers..._"

She bravely held her head up, "_I've never asked for forever from you, Lee."_

"_I realize that but I also know you, and that's what you would want,_" he honestly stated. She didn't deny it, so he continued on, trying to sound optimistic, "_Look, Amanda, one day the right person will find you. He is going to make you feel beautiful and cherished. I don't think that person can be me." _

_ "You don't think?"_

Lee's eyes looked wistfully into hers_, "You know the kind of person I am, Amanda."_

Amanda looked away, trying hard not to be hurt by his apparent rejection. She needed to change course. When she finally looked back at him, she tilted her head, "What do you mean, Lee?"

_"What do you mean what do I mean?"_

_ "I was just telling Pepita a tale...a __fairy__ tale...you didn't think this made-up story was about US, did you?"_

_ "I assume so, what-with the spy names AND the wood-paneled station wagon. After all, how many spies drive wood-paneled station wagons around town?"_

_ "In my stories, they ALL do!" she claimed._

Lee felt lost. _There were too many mixed feelings and too much overthinking. His mind was telling him that she was only someone who worked with him, but his heart was telling him something different. And it scared him._

_"Perhaps we should get some sleep," _he awkwardly stated.

Amanda sadly nodded. Obviously, Lee's indecision WAS a decision.

_"I think so, too,_" she agreed, keeping the disappointment out of her voice. She reached up to blow out the candle as darkness enveloped them.

#

Earlier that day, Billy and Francine landed in Salina Cruz, Mexico, and by taxi, they drove almost straight through to Reymosa, which was the last town of the fifth informant. After checking in at the only inn, they wandered around town. A lanyard hung around both their necks, identifying them as a journalist and photographer.

After some time, they went to the local cantina, which Billy knew was news central for most towns. If anyone knew what had happened to Lee and Amanda, it would be someone from here.

At the bar, he ordered coffee instead of alcohol. He needed to keep his wits about him.

"You a journalist, Señor?" the bartender asked after examining the badge, as he poured some coffee in Billy's mug and then poured a glass of wine for Francine.

"That I am," Billy told him, "and this is my photo-taking assistant."

"Associate, _not_ assistant," Francine corrected him, giving herself a better sounding title.

"Let me be the first to welcome you both, but it's strange that you two should be in such a town like this," the bartender noted.

"Why's that, Sir?" Billy asked.

"Because," the bartender sounded as though it was obvious, "this is the town from nowhere. What is there to report here?"

Francine responded with, "Plenty! I could probably get some great pics of the simplicity of this town, if I ignore the drabness, that is!"

"-and this town definitely has character," Billy added, trying to soften Francine's words, "I bet if I talk to the right people, I could write quite a descriptive piece as well."

"You are in luck, then," the bartender stated, "our mayor is sitting right over there," he gestured, "his name is Alejandro Hernandez. A great man."

"Is that so?" Billy turned. He got up and grabbed his mug, "Come on, Francine. I think we'll go pay the mayor a visit."

They introduced themselves to the mayor, who graciously asked them to have a seat across from him.

"Señorita Monddes?" the mayor repeated Francine's undercover name, "such an unusual surname. Is that French?"

Of course, Francine wasn't going to tell him it was an anagram of her last name. Nevertheless, she thought it was a perfect time to show off her French, "Oui, seulement le meilleur des noms pour moi!"

"Uh, of course," the mayor diplomatically stated, before turning to Billy, "You have picked an excellent town to get a story, Señor Rosemel! It is lovely and quiet, but very colorful as well! A very typical Mexican village!"

"Very typical?" Billy lifted a brow in disbelief, "Is that so? I have heard differently."

Mayor Hernandez seemed genuinely surprised, "In what way?"

Billy leaned in, "I've heard you've had some strangers recently."

"Strangers? Besides you? From what source have you heard of this?"

Billy shrugged, "I work at a news agency. We hear things."

"I see." The Mayor covertly looked around and then lowered his voice, "_What things do you hear?_"

"This is off the record, of course. But we hear two strangers have been in your town. One is a brunette woman. Tall and slim. And the man is even taller. Nice hair. Our sources say that they are on the run."

Mayor Hernandez nodded, "I have heard talk of two strangers, but we believe them villagers, not people on the run."

"Both you and I know they were not villagers," Billy smiled. He then added, "Here, let me pay for your drink."

Biily then placed a 50 dollar bill on the table. It was obvious what the money was really for. The Mayor covertly slid it into his pocket.

"Gracias, Señor," Mayor Hernandez acknowledged, "I do not know much, but I can tell you this. These villagers you speak of left two days ago."

"Two days ago, eh?" Billy pondered, "do you know what direction they were headed?"

"South," the Mayor recalled, "towards one of three towns or perhaps the mountains. Could you tell me who they are?"

"We believe they are two Americans with no identification who wish to return to America," Billy explained with half-truths.

"Ah, I see," Mayor Hernandez concurred, "it is very dangerous roaming around the countryside with no identification. They need to be careful."

"That is why we hope to locate them," Billy said. "With our connections, we will make sure they get the right papers so they could legally return home. So...you say they are headed to the mountains?"

"Perhaps. But the mountains are very tall and much wide. Almost impossible to drive through."

"We will find a way," Francine stated with certainty.

"Is that so, Señorita?" the Mayor asked, slightly put off by her superior attitude.

She gave an assured smile, "Oui."

The Mayor didn't want to know any more from these visitors who asked strange questions, "I want no trouble, so our talk is done. Is there anything else I can help you with before you two leave?"

"Yes," Billy stated., "do you know where we might be able to obtain a helicopter?"

#

.

.

(A/N: Thank you, Truckee Gal, for Francine's cover name. LOL)

_Please review_


	29. Chapter 29

_A Smooth and Bumpy Road_

.

Chapter 29

Everyone in Tio Matteo's house was up bright and early the next day. The kids had gone to school while Pepita helped Tia Frieda around the house. Amanda spent the morning washing everyone's clothes and after scrubbing them clean, she was hanging them on the makeshift clothesline outside.

It was a lovely morning and from where she stood, she could see Lee off in the distance, helping Matteo mend a fence.

She found herself entranced with watching Lee. He was using a huge hammer to drive a post into the ground with considerable force as Matteo held the wooden post up for him. Amanda was imagining Lee's muscles rippling underneath his shirt as he drove the post in.

At one point Lee seemed to sense her watching him. He stopped what he was doing and suddenly looked over in her direction. Blushing quickly, she pretending to be absorbed in her work as she quickly lifted another wet shirt from the basket, and hung it to try on the ratty clothesline.

_Why had she admitted her feelings to Lee last night_, she regretfully wondered, _especially since it was obvious from his response that there was no future for them._

_But what did she expect would happen? That he would whisk her away like his fairy tale? No, she wanted more than a player with a dashing, charming veneer. She thought he was more than that. He was, but that didn't mean he wanted her._

With a heaving sigh, she reached down for another wet clothing article to hang. As she hung up the first corner of the item, she realized with embarrassment that it was one of Lee's boxers.

Amanda's hands immediately dropped to her side in horror, watching as the shorts dripped and dangled on the clothesline, held up by one clothespin.

A male voice behind her spoke out, "You could have at least given it some dignity by pinning both sides of it, Amanda."

Amanda instantly turned around and to her chagrin, found Lee standing there, holding the brim of his straw hat in his hands. His hair had been flattened by the hat and his villagers' clothing were dirtied and stained from the morning's work, but there was no mistaking his good looks.

_Ergh_, Amanda thought, _He caught her again at an embarrassing time_. _It seemed as though her last 24 hours have been a series of humiliating moments, separated only by meals._

Horrified, her eyes looked left and then right, as if she were looking for a means of escape.

"Here, let me get that for you," he volunteered, in reference to hanging up the boxers. Dropping his hat, he took a few steps forward. She slightly sucked in her breath at his nearness. Amanda watched as he decisively picked up the other side of his shorts and pinned it onto the clothesline.

When completed, their eyes met and it was as if the air between them came to a standstill and got sucked away. And now it was Lee who couldn't breathe.

So he stepped away to pick up his hat again.

Amanda could feel her cheeks getting warm, "Thanks, Lee, for helping with the laundry."

"Pffft, that's nothing, I've always enjoyed doing the laundry...well, except for the_ 'washing-drying-folding-and putting-them-away' _part of it, that is!"

Amanda gave a short laugh, "Heh. I know that feeling well!"

Lee wanted to say something more to her, to explain why he could not return her feelings, but he didn't know why himself. So he looked down, twirling his hat in his hands.

"Yeah, so...I...guess I'll be heading into town with Matteo for some supplies," he explained, and then looked up, "You need anything?"

"Not that I can think of. After all, this is a farm and they seem to have everything well-stocked or if not, they could grow them," she explained, seeming to slightly ramble so Lee would stay, "and then later this afternoon, I plan on teaching Frieda how to make fried chicken for lunch. The chicken should go well with her rice and tortillas."

Lee's mouth began watering just thinking of devouring some traditional American food.

"I'll look forward to it!" he enthused and then added "And while I'm in town, I plan to give Billy a call. He could probably help me figure out what to do about the kid. Maybe I'll get some more intel as to the whereabouts of Hector's men as well."

"That's a good plan," Amanda nodded.

"I thought so."

Neither knew what to say next.

"So, I, uh, best be off...I think I hear Matteo calling me," Lee noted.

"Really? Because I didn't hear him say a thing."

Lee turned his head towards Matteo, who was still working on the fence, "HEY, MATTEO! STOP RUSHING ME! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

In the distance, Matteo turned and tilted his head, "EH?"

Lee did his awkward chuckle, "So there you go! Now he's nagging me as well!"

She laughed, "Yeah, Matteo is useless without you on his _own_ farm," she teased, although her eyes looked regretful.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lee responded back, as he put the hat on his head and then tapped it down, "and while I'm gone, Amanda, you must remember one very important thing as you help Tia Frieda fix lunch."

"Oh? What's that, Lee?"

"Don't get in Frieda's way, in _queso_ you want to live," he teased, and then with a wink, he turned away.

And as Amanda watched his departing back, she felt she was falling even further for him.

#

Night had fallen and it was time to leave. And unlike when they had arrived, Lee and Amanda had now garnered respect from both Matteo and Frieda for all the hard work they had accomplished. It was sad to leave this hardworking family, but Lee and Amanda needed to be on the road before Hector's men arrived.

#

Under the cloak of night, Lee and Amanda were riding in the cargo area of the red pick-up truck, while Pepita sat up front in the cab with driver Matteo. They were headed to the city of San Cristobal, which was beyond the mountains ahead of them.

_Ka-pooom!_

They had hit another bump in the rocky road. The bumpiness continued that way for miles. There was nothing to grasp onto, so Lee and Amanda were tossed about like marbles in a box. Not that Amanda complained, for Lee had put his arm around her for stability and she felt safe and comforted despite the jolts.

_Ka-pooom!_

As the truck hit another bump, Amanda was thrown further into Lee's chest.

Awkwardly she slightly pushed herself off his chest. However, Lee never removed his arm around her. In fact, his hand began to run up and down her arm sending shivers through Amanda's body.

When she turned to face him, they were now so close that their noses were almost touching. Their breathing had become shallow as she felt his arms drawing her even closer to his body. His eyes gazed longingly into hers before he looked away and stared at the desolate countryside.

"I've just realized something, Amanda," he philosophized.

Amanda couldn't imagine what Lee meant, as she stared at his handsome profile, "What's that?"

It seemed as if he was struggling with expressing himself, "It's hard to explain, really. It's just that this mission..." he began, still looking off into the distance as the wind blew softly in his hair, "feels so different for me, Amanda. It feels as though..._now_ when I look at you, I see the best of my life in front of me, you know?"

He then turned to look at her, piercing Amanda's heart. But she reminded herself that she mustn't get her hopes up.

"You really are a world of contradictions, Lee," she noted.

"That's only when it comes to you, Amanda," he admitted, "I find that when I try and keep things simple between us, that's when it becomes very complicated."

Their pulses were racing and Amanda could feel the heat of his hand lightly caressing her cheeks.

Amanda stared up at him steadily, encouraging him, but then he dropped his hand as his head drooped.

"I...shouldn't lead you on," he half mumbled to himself.

Although he didn't _hear _a response, he _felt_ it when her hand warmly covered the back of his and he astonishingly looked her way. Her face was in shadows but Lee thought she never looked lovelier.

"Amanda..."

_"I understand, Lee. No promises. Just don't stop, whatever you do,"_ she bravely whispered back.

Her words and actions affected Lee as he roughly pulled her onto his lap. Amanda felt her head spinning. There was no hesitancy as she waited in fervent anticipation as he leaned into her for a kiss.

His warm breath mingled with hers when their lips touched at last. She expected his kiss to be demanding, but when his lips made contact with hers, it was so light, so incredibly gentle. There was no rush, only an incredible sweetness that made her lips part, wanting and expecting more.

As the kiss deepened, his hand sensually slid to the small of her back. She melted in his arms as she became lost in a world of sensations.

_Ka-pooom!_

Another bump in the road. But this one managed to break them apart instead of bringing them together.

_Ka-pooom!_

The bumps were closer together as the mountains loomed ahead, but they hardly gave it a notice. Their gazes locked as they realized what had just occurred between them. Despite the dangerous situation, they lingered a few seconds longer, staring at one another as they still felt the familiar prickles of heat and cold chasing over every inch of their bodies.

_Rummmm._.._Bbbbbsssmmm_

The truck movements stopped as it came to a halt, although it took a while for the engine to die down. With starlight twinkling above them, Amanda looked around at the darkness surrounding them, a deep contrast to the warmth she was feeling seconds earlier.

"A-Are we here?" she asked, thinking the place looked so isolated. A sound of a cricket could be heard in the distance, yet there was no response from a possible mate. That's how alone they were.

"Seems to be," Lee stated, purposely not looking her way since he needed time to calm his rapid heart rate.

Amanda stared straight ahead. She just wanted to experience the kiss in her mind over and over again and didn't want him to say anything to ruin the moment.

Meanwhile Lee had hefted his leg over the back of the truck to jump out. Seconds later she heard the screeching sound of the hinged tailgate as he unlocked it and then held out his arms to her.

Clearing her throat, she almost squealed with delight as he grasped her waist in order to help bring her down to the ground.

She stared at him in helpless fascination and he reciprocated, looking at her as if she were the only woman he had ever yearned for.

They almost didn't hear the truck's cab doors open and shut.

"Señor! Señora! Over here, please!" Pepita called out, gesturing with her hands to come quickly.

Their private time had passed as Lee and Amanda met up with Matteo and Pepita, who were standing slightly away from the truck. Standing together in a circle, they could feel the cool night air hitting their faces.

Matteo turned and began speaking fast Spanish to Lee.

Amanda leaned into Pepita, "What is Matteo telling Lee?" she asked, "He looks so concerned."

"Oh, my uncle say we got out of the village just in time," Pepita was saying, "When we turn a curve in the higher lands, he see three pairs of headlights just arriving there. Not often we see three vehicles all in line like that, especially in the dark."

"Then it's good we left," Amanda commented.

Pepita's eyes looked so round in the dark, "Yes, it is good," she paused slightly before asking, "Señora, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Pepita."

"What will happen to me after we go down to San Cristobal? Are you to leave me there?"

Amanda sighed. She hated that this little girl no longer had a sense of a home or even a future. She must be sure to reassure Pepita.

Taking her hand, Amanda walked her over to a different area so that they would have some privacy, "Of course we won't leave you here, Pepita! Señor Lee has spoken to some people at his work and even though he couldn't reach his boss, he was advised to go to the Embassy office in San Cristobal, which is just beyond these mountains. The paperwork has been rushed through and we will get an emergency visa for you to leave with us to the states!"

She hoped Pepita would be happy with that news. Though Amanda would have loved for Pepita to stay with the boys and Mother, that could not be a possibility with Pepita knowing what she knew about Lee and Amanda.

Even in the dark, Amanda could see Pepita's eyes had brightened, "Oh! America! Can that be so?" she asked breathlessly.

"It is, Pepita!" Amanda answered, relieved at Pepita's reaction, "Señor Lee and I already decided that we would never leave this country without you by our side, And then when we are safe in America, I will also contact your parents and let them know. I think we might be able to pull some strings and get your parents to come here as well!"

"Oh yes! To America I will go! And I will see Mama and Papa again! everything is _most_ exciting!" Pepita enthused. She instinctively reached out and gave Amanda a big hug, "Señora Amanda, I have never been so happy in my entire life!"

Tears surfaced as Amanda hugged her back.

And for the first time in many years, she wished she had had a daughter.

When Lee and Matteo were done talking, they walked back to Amanda and Pepita.

Lee explained, "Matteo says there is a checkpoint just beyond the bend, so he will leave us here and we will need to walk a ways in order to go around that checkpoint on foot."

"So we are hiking the mountains on foot?" Amanda asked.

"It's the only way. I don't think the truck can make it up the steep and winding mountains, anyway."

Matteo gave his farewells and then started walking back towards the red truck.

"How long will we have to walk in order to avoid the checkpoint?" Amanda asked, after the red truck had driven away.

"Matteo estimated roughly 8 miles," Lee told her.

"Eight miles in the dark?" Amanda stated, "Not that I'm complaining. When I used to hike with the scouts, we could easily cover 12 miles in a day!"

"Then pretend you're doing just that," Lee suggested, "while ignoring the fact that you have the wrong kind of shoes, supplies and clothing!" he teased.

"Oh, Señora, 8 miles, that is nothing!" Pepita insisted, "I have herd sheep up a hillside for many more miles than that!"

"Yes, but sheep obediently follow one another, unlike a troop of rambunctious scouts!" Amanda claimed as all three began their trek.

#

They continued their walk as the moon rose higher in the sky and the chill of the night deepened. Gradually the rocks grew less formidable, as walking and climbing over rocks became easier.

At one point while climbing, Amanda slipped.

"Oof," she automatically gasped, but instantly she felt a strong arm holding her up.

"I've got ya," Lee stated, smiling down at her.

_In more than one way_, Amanda silently thought to herself.

Lee had to admit that Amanda was the most incredible woman he had ever met. Everything she did, she did with optimism.

"You've really been a trooper this whole mission with no complaining whatsoever," Lee stated with admiration in his voice as they continued the hike.

"Really? Cuz right now, I'd trade that compliment for a nice soft bed!" Amanda admitted.

Lee chuckled, "Just a little longer. We'll stop when we find a flat area," he promised.

Amanda could feel her energy waning but she trudged on. She had no idea what time of the night it was, or even what day it was. It felt like forever since she had been home. She yearned to hear her boys arguing or her mother's kind interference.

"Okay," Amanda stated, "but just to let you know, I've already used up tomorrow's tiredness!"

They stopped after some time to catch some sleep. Then after a quick snack of oranges and tamales, they continued on. By this time, the dark night skies were dissipating and morning would soon be arriving.

"Hurry! Hurry!" they heard Pepita yelling from in front of them, "Step it up, you two! Do not fall so far behind!" she stated as she leaped to the next jagged rock.

Lee commented, "I think we've got a drill sergeant on our hands, and a spry one at that!"

"Yeah and she's the shortest one I've ever seen, too!" Amanda stated as she continued to climb.

In the coldness of predawn, Amanda concentrated on following Pepita, watching the little girl manage the rocks with envied agility. They had been hiking for another an hour when Lee held his hand up.

"Listen," he said, "Can you hear it?"

They halted in order to listen carefully. It sounded like the slow steady drone of a machine.

"What is that?" Pepita wondered, looking up towards the sky.

_Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

"Oh my gosh! Sounds like a helicopter!" Amanda theorized, scanning the skies.

Instead of being excited, however, Lee looked concerned as he watched the skies, "Quick! We need to take cover!"

.

.

_Please review_


	30. Chapter 30

The Climb Downward

.

Chapter 30

Lee, Amanda, and Pepita had been hiking the mountains in darkness, well into the night. They slept very little. Their goal was to reach the town of San Cristobal, on the other side of the mountain. Once there, they'd hope to find sanctuary in one of the satellite offices of the American Embassy.

All was going as planned until from up above the mountains, they heard the sound of whirling blades.

_Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

_#_

Though they had no way of knowing, the aforementioned helicopter was being piloted by none other than Francine. Next to her sat Billy, who was busy scouring the mountainous terrain with his binoculars.

The noise of the rotating blades almost drowned out Francine's words to Billy.

"See anyone down there?!" she yelled over the noise to Billy.

"I don't see a soul down there, not a soul!" he shouted back.

She steered the helicopter higher so the whirring noise wouldn't be as loud, "Okay, I just...(YAWN!)

Her explanation was interrupted by a huge yawn.

Billy remarked about the yawn, "Tired, eh? I told you yesterday we needed to head out well before dawn, but _noooo_, you had to have a nightcap at that hole-in-the-wall cantina, making it difficult for you to _rise and shine_!"

She defended herself, "Oh, I can rise and shine alright; just not at the same time! Believe you me, Billy, I am _très_ alert, thank you very much!"

"Is that so?" Billy looked unconvinced, "Then tell me, what's the square root of 196?"

Her face scrunched up,"Huh?"

"Which orange came first...the fruit or the color?"

"What!?"

"-What's the world's most populous country?"

"Billy, I don't see-"

"-How would you handcuff a one-armed person?"

"Stop, just STOP!" Francine was completely baffled, "Billy, what the hell are you rambling on about?"

"Just testing you to see if you're as alert as you claim to be!" Billy grinned.

"I am NOT answering any absurd questions! I did one little yawn-it's no big deal! You don't need to make a quiz show marathon out of it! Besides, you know already that I am NOT a morning person!"

"-Afternoon isn't your high point, either!"

"Very funny!" Francine snapped back, then after some thought, she asked him, "but since you've asked, how WOULD you handcuff a one-armed person?"

"Easy," he stated, "I'd cuffed the existing arm behind the suspect and then put the other cuff through that person's belt….Isn't that how you would do it?"

Francine answered in all seriousness, "No."

"No?"

"No, I'd knock the person out cold first. Then after he's been immobilized, I'd cuff the existing arm to his ankle. That way, when he comes to, he'd not only find himself arrested, but _extremel_y uncomfortable as well!"

He straight-faced her, "I sometimes worry about how I'm training the people under me."

Then bringing his binoculars to his eyes, Billy diligently looked out on the rocky landscape as Francine lowered the chopper again.

_#_

_Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

Meanwhile, at the sound of the helicopter coming closer to them, Lee, Amanda, and Pepita had scrambled for somewhere to hide. They had crowded together and crammed themselves into a narrow space behind some big rocks, just as the sound of the helicopter turned into a roar, meaning it was getting closer.

They had no way of knowing if this helicopter contained friends or foes.

"Duck!" Lee ordered them, as the helicopter seemed to almost hover directly over them.

_Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

It was so low and near that the wind from the blades whipped around them, forcing Amanda and Pepita to both cling onto Lee. Time stood still as they waited, their limbs stiffening up from not moving. Then after what seemed like an eternity, the helicopter slightly lifted and left to search a different area. Soon, the noise of the whirling blades diminished off into the distance.

_Flwooop! Flwoooop! (__Flwooop __Flwooop Flwoooop...) _

"That was close!" Amanda commented afterward, "Do you think the helicopter was searching for us?"

"Could be," Lee answered, as he came out of hiding, "but at this point, I don't want to take any chances of getting discovered."

Pepita piped in, "Do you think the helicopter people will come back?"

"Probably," Lee stated, "But until it does, we need to keep moving forward; the further we walk, the closer we'll be to safety."

They left their refuge and continued on, moving more cautiously, their senses on high alert. Although not daylight yet, it was getting lighter, allowing them a better view of the helicopter, off at the other end. Silhouetted against the sky, it looked like a huge insect, searching for its prey. After some time, it flew to its next destination.

#

After hiking a bit, Lee, Amanda, and Pepita decided to rest near an opening surrounded by big rocks. It looked to be the ideal place.

"I think we should eat something to keep up our energy," Amanda suggested.

From her bag, she produced some chicken rolled taquitos and cornbread that Tia Frieda had packed for them, along with some bottled water. It was a feast for them.

"How much further before we reach this town of San Cristobel?"she asked Lee, while taking a bite of her cornbread.

Lee checked his map, "Not much further, although the climb down may be steep. In a little while, it'll be dawn and we'll be able to see better, so that will work in our favor."

"We need to find the easiest path with the most few rocks if we are to reach flat-land," Pepita explained. Then after savoring her meal, she stood up, wiping her hands on her dress, "Perhaps I will go down a bit and see what is the best way for us to make our way down the mountain."

"I'll go with you," volunteered Lee.

Pepita shook her head, "No, you stay, Señor. I think I can go faster down by myself."

"Are you saying I'll be slowing you down?"

"Well..." Pepita began, trying to be diplomatic, "It IS so very rocky down there. But do not worry, Señor, I can do it on my own! After all, I have been climbing mountains since I have learn to walk!"

Lee reasoned, "if you've been climbing all your life, Kid, that means you've been climbing for less than a decade, whereas I have been hiking for at least _two_ decades!"

"If you want to come, of course, you can," Pepita politely invited, "but be careful. Some places have much smooth rocks that will be hard to grab with your hands and the tiny pebbles under your feet will be like...how you say...like marbles."

"Uh..." Lee looked hesitant, "Perhaps I'll just walk you to the edge of this ledge and make sure you start off right. I'm sure you'll be able to find the best path to go down on your own. After all, you've been doing it all your life!"

"Okay!" Pepita agreed, as she instantly took off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lee yelled out, starting to get up. But Pepita was well ahead of him.

"You better hurry!" Amanda jokingly warned him, "She'll be long gone before you're even able to stand up!"

"Hmmph!" Lee gruffed, "Always rushing with all that ridiculous energy! That's why kids are so frustrating! I think they were put on this earth to replace us older models!"

He then quickly rushed to catch up with Pepita, who was giving Amanda a backward wave goodbye.

Amanda laughed and then things went quiet as she sat all alone. She hadn't wanted to complain earlier, but her leg muscles were extremely sore, which caused her to unconsciously rub her legs. She looked down at her already worn-down huaraches. The bottom was wearing down and she was starting to get a hole near her big toe. On top of that, when she ran her fingers through her hair, she could tell it was all matted, with lots of tangles. And her clothes were full of dirt.

_I must look a mess! _She concluded.,_ what I wouldn't give for a hot bath!_

_But..._she realized_, at least we are safe._

She decided to keep herself busy by cleaning up the campsite. When she stuffed the bottled water into her own bag, she saw inside her bag, one of the keychains she had purchased for the boys. It was in the shape of a miniature donkey piñata.

She removed the keychain out of the purse, and sat down on the dirt ground, turning it over and staring at it. The piñata keychain was the one she had purchased from the Mexican store she had shopped in during her first identification.

_ Poor Miguel Esteban, the shopkeeper, who was murdered right after she shopped there. He was so kind and helpful; he didn't deserve to die. _

The keychain was also a reminder that she had a real purpose in getting back home.

_ My boys. How I've missed them_, she thought as she held the keychain next to her heart.

_She may be a spy for the country, but first and foremost, she was a mother of two wonderful boys. _

Amanda suddenly shivered from the cold. She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her chin on top of it. Curled into a ball, her mind was a million miles away.

_She could almost hear the sounds of her two boys arguing and right now, and all that arguing sounded like music to her ears._

S_he was now imagining how excited Jamie would be to get something from another country. Then, of course, Philip would chime in and claim his __identical __keychain was bigger and brighter. Mother would also be there, getting in the middle and yelling above the boys not to argue and allow Amanda some quiet time after a hectic trip. _

Amanda shook her head at her crazy but loving homelife.

She suddenly felt so far away from home.

_ What if I never escape from here?_ she miserably thought_,_ _What if I never see my boys grow up, graduate, and have a family?_

She laid her cheek against her knees. _Exhaustion must be taking over her mind and body and that's why her thoughts were so sad. That must be it_, she thought.

Then out from the darkness of her thoughts, Amanda suddenly felt strong arms going around her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard Lee ask her.

Amanda's lips quivered; she couldn't answer Lee for fear her shaky voice might reveal her homesick feelings.

Without asking, he gently pulled her even closer to him, allowing her head to rest on his chest. She felt like a tiny puppy that needed comforting as he rocked her gently.

_ "Amanda, whatever it is, it'll be okay."_

The warmth of his voice brushed against her tear-stained cheek (she hadn't realized she'd been crying).

Lee knew this wasn't the time to talk with her. He wasn't going to tell her not to cry; he wasn't going tell her she was acting silly. He was just letting her know he was here for her.

And Amanda appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"You must think me weak for being such a downer," she sniffed, still unable to look at him as she stayed in his warmth.

She could feel his chest vibrating as he spoke.

"Not at all, Amanda. People don't cry because they're weak," he sagely noted, "they cry because they've been strong for too long."

She smiled into his shirt.

"Well, I don't know if I'm being too strong since I-"

"Ssshhhh," he interrupted her, "for once, Amanda, let silence be your comfort."

He said it in a light, non-threatening way, and that's how she took it, so she kept quiet. Instead, she watched as dawn was about to make its appearance. She could hear Lee's heart beating next to her ear and his slow, steady breathing calmed her. And suddenly she couldn't remember why she had felt so low as she snuggled even closer in the safe cocoon of his arms.

Finally, when she felt comforted enough, she pulled herself away from him so she could see him.

His eyes gazed adoringly back at her. He already missed the heat of her body against his. He missed their closeness. The remembrance of their first kiss together had held so much promise.

_"I want to kiss you again, Amanda,_" he gruffly whispered, scrutinizing her face for a reaction.

Amanda's heart skittered into her throat as a familiar fluttering consumed her body. Then when he moved closer and their lips were about to touch, she gasped as her nerves sparked in sudden alarm.

"Dean!" she announced out loud, her eyes suddenly wide, as she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

The desire in his eyes turned to concern, _"What?"_

She began to nervously prattle, "Dean! I forgot about Dean! I'm sorry, Lee, I can't allow anything to happen between us...I mean, I _can,_ but please understand... it wouldn't be right... I'm dating Dean!"

Lee looked surprised by that admission, "I...I didn't realize it was serious between you two."

"-it's not," she quickly answered back, "at least, not yet. It's just...we are seeing one another, so this...this _thing _between us... it's not right...I just couldn't..."

Lee noted the flush of her cheeks as she awkwardly looked away, and then he looked off into the distance as well, his voice sounding so far away, "Yeah… okay, I get it..."

But it was obvious that he didn't.

Shortly after that, they heard the sound of tiny, quick footsteps. Turning their heads, they saw Pepita was fast approaching them.

"I have found a good path to lead us back down!" she happily announced.

Lee instantly popped up and held out his hand to help Amanda up. When he looked her way, she was smiling as she stood next to him.

"Thank you for making me feel better," she softly told him and then added, "...and for understanding, too."

He cleared his throat, "Yeah...so...are you ready to move on?"

_Move on._ That's what she needed to do.

She wiped the last of her tears away, and when she looked into Lee's face, she determinedly answered, "I'm ready to move on."

They checked to make sure their camp had been cleaned up thoroughly. They must not leave any evidence that they had stopped here. Amanda made sure there was no trash or food left behind. With a branch, Lee did his best to brush away their footsteps.

And they soon began their descent.

#

The rocky land soon had dirt beneath their shoes as they continued downward. When they reached a small ledge, Pepita abruptly stopped.

"Wait!" she enthusiastically stated, "Listen!"

They paused to listen.

_ Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

The early morning breeze had carried the sound of a rooster crowing.

"A rooster crows!" Pepita happily reported, "Do you know what that means?"

"I do," Lee confirmed with a smile, "It means there is a village nearby!"

.

.

_Please review_


	31. Chapter 31

Heading Towards Safety

.

Chapter 31

The crow of the rooster excited Pepita as she began her descent down the mountain. Her movements were abruptly stopped, however, when she felt Amanda's hand reach out to grab hold of her arm, holding her back.

Pepita looked shocked, "Wha-"

"Hold on, Pepita! Where do you think you're going?" Amanda questioned.

"Down there, Señora!" Pepita gestured to down below, "You hear Señor Lee say there must be a village very near to us, so we must go down now!"

"Pepita, we can't just run down there in full view!" Amanda warned, "Bad people may spot us or...that helicopter might return any minute!. It's not safe to leave these rocks yet!"

"The Señora is right, Kid," Lee concurred, "We need to proceed carefully while staying still out of sight."

"But we are so close!" Pepita impatiently exclaimed. She shifted positions, moving her head slightly more forward to get a better view, "Yes! Look! I am right!" she stated, pointing off in the distance, "I can see it! A bit of town down there! I bet it is the town of San Cristobal!"

Lee and Amanda also peered down and slightly to the left at the sight of what appeared to be a bustling town. Indeed, it seemed larger and full of more people than the other villages they had earlier seen. It was exhilarating to think they were so close to their destination.

They were almost safe.

.

Pepita had volunteered herself to scout out the best way to complete their ascent down the mountain. This left Lee and Amanda once more alone with one another and there seemed to be an awkwardness between them ever since each gave a reason for not pursuing a relationship.

"So..." Lee began, the word hanging in the air.

"Yeah...so..." Amanda repeated, looking about tentatively.

"Perhaps...we should get out of these traveling clothes and into our villagers' clothes in order to enter the town," he suggested.

Amanda nodded, "Al-right..." she then cleared her throat, "Uh, Lee, do you think you could you go away somewhere for a sec, please, while I change my clothes?"

"Really? You want me to leave?" Lee looked incredulous, "Amanda, you do realize that we are surrounded by steep mountains from all sides, don't you? Where would you want me to go—up above the clouds?"

"No, of course not!" She pointed in the near distance, "That rock over there, however, might do..."

Sometimes Amanda's modesty was annoying. Especially when there was already an awkwardness between them.

He shook his head, "_I'm _not the one feeling embarrassed."

Her eyes widened, "You want _me_ to go over there? Really?"

"Really!"

She couldn't believe he was making a big deal about this.

"Alright, I will then!" she determined, as she snatched her clothes and made her way to the big rock.

He could hear some swishing garment sounds. He tried to ignore the image of Amanda removing her garments as he quickly took off his shoes and unzipped his pants.

"Are you done yet?" he yelled, hoping she wouldn't come out and see him pantless.

"Hold on! I've only had time to unbutton two buttons! Give me a couple of minutes!"

For some reason, that image of her with her two top buttons unbuttoned made Lee feel slightly warm, and that made him irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that one before!" Lee complained, "When a woman says 'give me a couple of minutes' she means 'give me an hour'!"

"The same comparison for when a man says 'hold on, the game only has two minutes left!'" she shot back from behind the rock.

Minutes later, she came out from the rocks, "Done!"

Lee had already changed pants and her announcement made him look her way. His breath caught at the sight of her dressed in her peasant blouse with the full embroidered red skirt. He had forgotten how beautiful and tantalizing she looked in this outfit.

_Amanda was really beginning to interfere with him wanting to stay single._

"Lee, is there something the matter?" she blinked.

He had to think quickly, "No, not at all...I was just thinking that your skirt...is so full and wide….I hope it won't catch on any of these jagged rocks! I don't want that skirt of yours to slow us down!"

Amanda put her hands on her hips, "I didn't know a simple skirt could make you so irritable Why are you acting so grumpy now?"

Lee hoped Amanda could not see how it was her attractiveness that was driving him crazy, "I'm not grumpy—I'm just selective with my good moods!"

He was now now busy unbuttoning his travel shirt with aggravated movements.

"Wait, _whoa,_ just hold on there, Lee..." Amanda began, as she put up her hands defensively.

He stopped, a scowl on his face, "NOW what?"

"W-What are you doing?"

He paused, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm changing into my villagers' clothes as well!"

Amanda's eyes went from side to side, "Out here... out in the open like this?"

"Why the hell not? Only Superman needs a phone booth to change clothes!"

"But you shouldn't be changing your clothes out in the open like this!" she complained.

"Watch me!" he challenged her.

He flicked his unbuttoned shirt off and was now reaching for his villager's rough cotton pullover shirt.

He was bare-chested, and Amanda had to admit that he looked pretty good. She felt her pulse race as she licked her dry lips. She wanted to look away but she couldn't.

As Lee adjusted the villager's shirt to pull over his head, he saw Amanda's admiration of his chest and couldn't help preening.

"I'll have you know.." he teased, after he flipped the villager's shirt over his head, "that every morning when I get dressed in the bathroom, my shower gets turned on!"

"Pfft! I think you need a ladder to get over yourself!" Amanda snapped back.

But she couldn't help smiling when Lee let out a huge laugh. It helped to break the awkwardness between them, although the memory of Lee's chest made her blush.

Then they silently began putting their traveling clothes away in their respective bags. Lee had completed the task first and when he looked her way, he first noted the top of her head as she bent over, putting her clothes back. Lee's eyes next traveled downward and he couldn't help noticing how the top part of her peasant blouse had slightly fallen away, revealing the top of a lace camisole.

His mouth felt dry as he caught a glimpse of where her creamy skin met the exposed flesh at the top of her breasts. His mind went to another place, imagining what it would feel like to run his hand down-

WOOP!

His thoughts were interrupted when a tiny pebble suddenly hit the side of his face. It didn't hurt, but it caught him by surprise as his hand went up to cover the cheek that was hit.

"Hey!" he turned to see Pepita directly behind him.

She was looking at them with scorn, her hands on her hips, "I have found the best path down and still you are not ready to go?" she impatiently asked. As she approached them, her eyes narrowed, "And is the sun so hot for you two so early in the day? Why do I see your faces with so much red?"

"Uh..." Amanda immediately answered, "I think the Señor and I are not used to the sun being so blistering hot!"

"This is not hot—this is morning!" Pepita argued.

Lee changed the subject as he grabbed his backpack, "So it's still early. Let's get goin'!"

Pepita agreed, "Yes, we will go!"

They left their refuge and climbed cautiously down the mountain. Their eyes constantly searched for new places to hide in the rocks, should they need to; their ears attuned to any noise that was heard out of place.

"Not far! Not far at all!" Pepita encouraged as she handily went quickly down the rocks.

"I'm beginning to think the kid has suction cups on her feet!" Lee grimaced as he and Amanda took more time and effort to climb down.

At last, they made it all the way down and were level once again. Dry dirt seemed to kick up everywhere they walked and Lee and Amanda had to put on their hat and shawl on their heads to guard against the sun, which was now rising to its highest point and constantly beating down on them.

As they continued walking, they were surprised when they heard a young boy yelling something behind them. When they turned around, they discovered a peasant boy, but he was not talking to them. Instead, he was busy directing his three large brown dogs to follow him.

_ "¡Andela! Andela!_" he was encouraging his dogs in Spanish. He was dragging a wooden wagon behind him, filled with what looked like bags of oranges, which he probably planned to sell in the marketplace today.

That gave Lee an idea.

"If we time it perfectly," Lee stated, "why don't we blend in with the boy and his dogs before we enter the town square? We'd be less noticeable that way."

"Yes, that is wise," Pepita agreed, "I will go and slip the boy a few pesos and he will let us join him."

"Good idea," Amanda stated.

"I _said_..." Pepita patiently repeated, but this time with emphasis, "_I will go and slip the boy __a few PESOS__ and he will let us join him!"_

"Oh!" Amanda realized, "You need some money!" she gave Pepita a few pesos, "Will this do?"

"Oh yes! He will be happy to get this!" Pepita stated as they purposely slowed down their steps, "He is almost upon us!"

When the boy was about to pass them, Pepita stopped him and began speaking Spanish to him before slipping the boy the money. No words were exchanged afterward as the boy proceeded to stare forward, not indicating that he even noticed the two adults and one child accompanying him into town alongside his wagon of oranges and his dogs.

By the time they neared the village, it was near noontime. At the entrance of the village, there was a water trough and a circular stoned water well ahead, which would lead to the unpaved shopping area.

"Hurry up, do not fall behind!" Pepita reminded them as she passed them. She then turned around and whispered, "Remember what I said about real villagers! Keep your back hunched and you must shuffle more!"

"How the hell can we hurry AND shuffle at the same time?" Lee complained, trying not to stumble with the unusually slow steps as Pepita had already continued on.

_ "LEE!" _Amanda whispered a reprimand to him,_ "Don't use cuss words in front of Pepita!_"

_ "For your information, I wasn't cussing in front of her, I was cussing in BACK of her!" _he snapped back.

Lee, Amanda, and Pepita had finally reached the entrance to the town of San Cristobal. The boy who had escorted them in was allowing his three dogs to drink from the wooden trough up by the gates. With a nod, Lee, Amanda, and Pepita separated from him.

As they passed the trough, Amanda nudged Lee.

_"Lee, don't make it obvious," _Amanda advised,_ "but do you see what's just beyond the water fountain over there?" _she whispered, head-gesturing ahead.

Lee's senses became alert, but he didn't want to be obvious by looking that way,_ "You see someone suspicious?"_

_ "No, but I see a car," _she solemnly nodded.

Lee stared at her in disbelief,_ "Really? A car? Is that so uncommon for the mid-1980s?"_

Amanda looked frustrated that he didn't get it, "_Not just ANY car, Lee! That particular car looks so American and...so new. In this part of town." _

Lee took a sideways glance. There was, indeed, a shiny model green Chevrolet Cavalier parked not far away from the water fountain, slightly hidden by a large Cypress tree, with several loose overhanging leafed branches covering the hood and roof.

_"I see what you mean,_" Lee concurred, _"A newer model American car like that definitely looks out of place in a simple village like this."_

They hadn't seen noticed him before, but next to the car, they could now see a man sitting down on the ground, leaning his back against the wall of a store as he slept with his head down.

"Maybe that's the driver...I'll be right back," Lee stated.

"No, Lee, wait!" warned Amanda.

But he had already left her side and approached the man, ready to fight, if necessary.

The man obviously didn't hear anything as he continued to be hunched over, obviously asleep. Lee lightly kicked the man on the sole of one of his sandals to awaken him, "Hey!"

"Eh?" The old man jerked awake and looked at Lee with sleep-deprived eyes and then his eyes turned into one of annoyance.

"¡Qué deseas! ¡Por qué me despiertas!" the old man bitterly yelled out to Lee, upset that Lee had bothered him.

Lee then showed the man a couple of pesos. The man immediately grabbed them and seemed more amendable as they began conversing in Spanish.

Amanda and Pepita moved closer so Pepita could translate.

_"Señor Lee is asking sleepy man if the car belongs to him and the man at the well tell him no, the car and driver had arrived earlier that morning_," she told Amanda.

Lee ended his talk with the old man and came back to Amanda and Pepita, "The old man doesn't know much. He only remembers that the driver wore native clothing and that he had a marking, perhaps a tattoo, on his left hand."

Amanda remembered, "A tattoo? That's just like bad leader Hector and FakeRamos! Maybe being tattooed on the left hand is a requirement to be in the Santana gang."

"I was thinking that as well," Lee agreed.

Amanda watchfully looked around, "Then maybe it wasn't a good idea to go into this town if Hector's men are here," She held on protectively to Pepita's hand.

"We have no choice," Lee reasoned, "The next town over is probably two hours away. And we need a phone now so I can contact Billy to update him about the mission. We also need to be safe. The Embassy is our only local safe place. Hopefully, it's only _one_ of Hector's men looking for us, but we need to hurry in case he calls for reinforcements."

Although it was barely past noontime, the village was already alive with local shoppers. The doors of shops were wide opened and there were tables and tables of items. There were also booths with tradespeople selling their services. The smell of cooked pork and beans permeated throughout the marketplace, giving it a welcoming feeling.

The three continued to shuffle along, trying not to attract attention. A barefoot child stood in the doorway of one of the shops, staring up at them.

They walked down one passageway and turned left and then walked down another and turned right. It was like one big maze with all the shops seeming to look like other shops from the last street they had just left.

The shops on the street they had just turned into seemed older, less crowded, yet more sinister looking.

Amanda spotted a suspicious-looking bearded man with an old straw hat walking behind them. He was dressed in villagers' clothes that did not suit him.

As they weaved in and out of the crowds, Amanda reported, _"Lee, there's a suspicious guy behind us..._"

_ "How can you tell which one is suspicious looking? We're new here; everyone looks suspicious!"_

_ "The one with the beard and hat!"_

Lee slightly turned but no one was there, _"I didn't see anyone fitting that description, but let's just stay close."_

Then minutes later Lee spotted the same bearded man behind them.

_"I think he's back,_" Lee announced.

Amanda inched closer to him.

_"Lee, I'm scared," _Amanda admitted.

He reached out and squeezed her hand, _"It'll be fine,_" he assured her, although he seemed to be more watchful.

Amanda looked at their entwined hands and a shiver ran down her back. _It felt so natural, so real. But he was just playing a part. Even so, sh_e _actually did feel safer after that._

With Pepita in the lead, they continued on in silence, still holding hands. The tentative glow of the unexpected intimacy made both of them feel safer.

They were interrupted when Pepita suddenly appeared by their side.

"Stop! Do not do that!" Pepita insisted in a frustrated tone.

"Do what?" Amanda anxiously asked, looking all around.

"The holding of hands!" Pepita's head gestured to their enjoined hands, "For me to see it, it is more than okay, but one does not show affection here in public!"

"I forgot," Lee responded, instantly let go of Amanda's hand. She knew she should not take it personally, but it still made her feel disappointed, "It's okay, I think we lost the bearded/hat guy anyway."

"We are almost there! You must not fall behind!" Pepita urged them.

"I'm trying to shuffle-run as fast as I can!" Amanda insisted, "but it only makes me look as if I've never walked before in my life!"

They turned another corner and Amanda couldn't help but feel a tingle of anxiety again. It was a sensation of being watched, only it was more intense now. She wished she could reach for Lee's reassuring hand again.

Lee's watchful eyes scanned the few shops that were lined up in this particular alley, but he didn't notice anything unusual. Yet he couldn't shake the unsettling feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Then something on his periphery caught his attention. That same bearded hat man seemingly appeared from nowhere and was trailing them again. Though he dressed like a villager, he walked with long, confident strides.

A bad feeling surged through Lee's veins, yet he could not pull out a gun in front of the villagers. The bearded hat man was closing the gap between them. Lee knew he had to do something.

So Lee decided to turn around to confront him. And when he did, he saw the man pull out a long switchblade from his pocket.

So he did what he felt was most important, which was to shout out to Amanda and Pepita, "RUN!"

.

_Please review_


	32. Chapter 32

Keeping Safe

.

Chapter 32

"RUN!" Lee warned Amanda and Pepita, as he attempted to ward off the bearded hat man, who had now pulled out a switchblade.

Amanda and Pepita immediately took off in a full run as they heard a sound of someone being hit.

POW!

Curiosity made Amanda and Pepita take a look back in time to see Lee's head reeling backward as the cartel man caught him by surprise with a quick roundhouse kick at his jaw.

"Noooo! Señor Lee!" a terrified Pepita yelled out, about to turn back.

But Amanda continued to yank Pepita forward, fear reverberating in every part of her body.

"Pepita! Don't look back! KEEP RUNNING!" she ordered, feeling helpless.

"But the señor-" Pepita fretted.

"Señor, nothing, Pepita! He can take care of himself!" Amanda asserted, trying to convince herself that keeping Pepita safe was her number one priority.

Amanda and Pepita continued to run, dodging and weaving through the crowds as best they could. Amanda gave out a series of apologies to the villagers or shoppers she accidentally ran into.

"Excuse me!"

"Oof!"

"Coming through!"

"Sorry!"

At one point Pepita turned and looked behind her, "Señ-or-a!" she heaved out at one point, "The bad man (huff), he is now (puff)...behind us!"

Dread filled Amanda as she halfway turned and, sure enough, the bearded hat man was pursuing them again.

_What had happened to Lee?_

"This way!" Amanda stated, turning anywhere to get away.

However, in all her confusion, she had led them into a dead end alleyway.

"No, oh no!' Amanda yelled out, as she desperately pushed on the wall, but of course, it didn't give.

She then pushed Pepita behind her and faced forward to bravely confront their fate.

The bearded hat man sneered as he entered the alleyway and saw there was no escape for the woman and child.

_I've got them now!_ he malevolently thought, as he confidently proceeded forward.

Suddenly he felt something painful strike the back of his legs.

THWHACK!

Lee was suddenly there, along with a large 2 by 4 board in his hands, which he had borrowed from one of the selling booths.

The hit to the man's legs had knocked him to his knees as he yelped in pain. Then Lee bashed the wooden plank right on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Amanda and Pepita went over to Lee and the fallen body.

"Oh my gosh! Is he dead?" Amanda asked looking downward.

Lee peered closer.

"No, but he is gonna have one hel-…..." he glanced over at Pepita, "...uh, one HECK of a headache when he wakes up!"

Pepita eyes widened at the unconscious body, "Perhaps, Señor, you should hit him with board again to make sure he wakes up much, much later!"

"No, Pepita, that won't be necessary!" A horrified Amanda responded back as she turned and whispered, _"Lee, sometimes I think we are a bad influence on her!"_

"If by _bad influence_, you mean that we are keeping her safe and alive, then I'm all in!" Lee sardonically stated, tossing the board aside, "anyway, we need to scram before any more of the cartel members arrive, which I'm sure will be very soon!

"Then let's go!" Amanda encouraged.

Pepita was now leading Lee and Amanda down a different street.

Amanda was getting impatient, "How much further is it to the Embassy?"

"Not far, just one more street over!" Pepita promised, proceeding on.

The next street they turned into was much longer and wider than the other ones. There were fewer shops, and the buildings were sturdier, with more trees and flowers planted in front of them, implying that this was a more modern, upscale area.

Yet the block seemed eerily quiet of residents.

They were halfway down this broad street when Pepita suddenly came to a halt. They had stopped in front of a non-descript stone building. The infrequent number of tiny windows gave the building the appearance of a protective fort.

A small carved wooden sign hung near the front door which read "Welcome". Underneath that was the Spanish translation of "Bienvenido". Beside the sign was a doorbell.

"Is this it?" Amanda questioned, "Are we here? At the American Embassy?"

"Yes, this is it," Pepita acknowledged.

"It's so...simple..." Amanda quietly observed, "I mean, not that that's a bad thing! I guess I expected to see something like...oh, I don't know...guards, iron gates, or at least an American flag flying on a pole."

Lee explained, "That's because this is a small satellite office, so don't expect them to design a sign with huge flashing lights around the word 'Embassy'. Besides, with the Cartel taking over, it's a dangerous time to be an American here."

Amanda understood, "Then it's best we get in there as fast as possible."

Nodding, Lee's index finger pushed the doorbell.

_Buzz!_

They anxiously waited for a response from someone inside.

Nothing.

Lee tried again.

_Buzz!_

They soon heard footsteps.

"WHO IS IT?" a young male voice with an accent asked.

Lee shouted back, "WE ARE AMERICANS! WE ARE IN DANGER!"

The next thing they heard was a huge board being lifted from the other side. The door opened slightly and through the tiny slit they observed half the face of a young man; the other part of his face was blocked by the door.

And Amanda gasped when she recognized the greeter.

#

"Paco!" Amanda exclaimed in obvious pleasure, "_Is that really you?_! It's me, Señora Amanda!"

The door opened wider, and sure enough, it was none other than Informant, #2, busboy Paco Ramirez, who had previously been arrested before Amanda had a chance to warn him away.

"_¡Dios Buena!_ Señora! You have arrived!" the young man happily stated, "Come in, come in! Quickly now!" he gestured while stepping aside.

After they entered, he locked the door, taking pains to make sure the board was secured across it.

Paco returned her big smile with one of his own, "Señora, it is so good to see you again! And as you can see, I am very safe, thanks to you and your friends!"

She nodded, "I had been so worried about you! The last thing I heard was that you had been arrested!"

He nodded, "Ah, yes, I was arrested, that is true, but I was only locked up a day when someone, a... William Mel-rose, made arrangements for me to be released!" Paco then proudly boasted, "I am now under protection of the US government!"

Lee stated, I'm glad to hear that, Señor Ramirez! My name is-"

"You are Lee Stet-son, are you not?" Rafael asked, "Mr. Mel-rose say you may come for me. You are a friend, so please call me Paco. I have prayed to the heavens above you would make your way here, for this is the only American Embassy, outside of Mexico City. And now my prayers have been answered!"

Amanda looked around and took note of the quietness as well as the emptied desks.

"Paco, are we the only people here? Where is everyone?" she asked.

Paco looked sad, "They have abandon the Embassy, I'm afraid," he explained "they have been warned by Cartel that trouble will be here soon. I stay behind only to wait for you. I was about to take my leave as well."

"What kind of trouble are we talking about?" Lee asked Paco.

"Before you arrive, a man has come here," Paco explained, "He has threats to everyone. Say more of his men with weapons will arrive soon to seek revenge of some Americans, so he order workers to leave immediately. They have no choice."

Lee looked at Amanda, "So it looks as if Hector's henchmen are headed this way."

"Then perhaps we should leave, too," Amanda suggested.

"Yes, we should go," agreed Paco, "I have already put together some papers that will make it easier for the two of you to leave the country."

Amanda placed her hands possessively on Pepita's shoulders, "Do you have any legal papers that will allow this little girl to come with us as well?"

Paco looked down with surprise as if this was the first time he noticed Pepita,_ "Why, what have we here?"_ he inquired, as he stooped down to her level_, "And what is your name, Ninita?"_

"Pepita!" she confidently announced.

"Ahhh, so it's Pepita, you say! Such a lovely name! I hope, Pepita, you are not too scared!"

"No, I am not scare!" Pepita insisted as she stood taller, "I am almost grown up! I already know how to drive a big red truck!"

Paco looked impressed, "A big red truck, you say? _Buena! _You are indeed big!" he stood up again and asked Lee and Amanda, "You wish to take Pepita back to America?"

Lee corrected him, "we _definitely_ want to take her back to America!"

Pepita gave him a grateful look.

"Of course, of course," Paco stated, as he went over to a desk piled high with folders. After shuffling some folders around, he finally found what he was looking for and stuffed more papers into his backpack, "I have necessary forms for girl. Now, we must leave here quickly!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Everyone jumped when there was a sudden knock on the door. Lee gestured to Paco to answer the door as he followed him, with his gun out.

"WHO IS IT?" Paco demanded through the door.

A little boy's voice yelled out, "IT IS ME, DIEGO!"

Paco's face looked relieved, "Do not worry," he told them, "it is a boy from one of the nearby villages."

Unbolting the door, Paco opened the door slightly, allowing the little boy to slip in before securing it again.

Diego, as it turned out, was the little boy who had been toting the wagon of oranges with his 3 dogs and allowed Lee, Amanda, and Pepita to enter the town with him.

He looked very agitated as he spoke to Paco in very fast Spanish.

"What is he saying?" Amanda quietly asked Pepita.

Pepita interpreted for her, "The boy say he know you and the Señor must be Americans by the way you walk, so he think perhaps you will go to American Embassy. Later when he see blue car filled with bad Cartel people coming this way, he know trouble is coming, so he come to tell us."

After the explanation, Diego, the village boy, went over to speak with Pepita.

_"Hola de nuevo, chica,_" he shyly greeted her.

_"Gracias por tu ayuda,_" Pepita softly responded, thanking him for his warning.

_"De Nada."_

Then from his pocket, Diego hesitatingly produced a perfectly round orange fruit and held it out to her.

"_Esto es para ti,_" he nervously stated, as he presented the near-perfect fruit to her.

Pepita blushed as she accepted the fruit, "Gracias."

It was a charming scene, but Lee knew they needed to get back to leaving before the Cartel people arrived.

"Paco, is there a side door we can leave by?" Lee asked the former waiter.

"Yes, of course!" Paco stated as he ushered them into the next room, "Come! Come!"

The four of them, along with the boy, Diego, exited by a side door which led to a narrow alleyway. It wasn't long before Lee and Amanda spotted the blue car Diego the boy was referring to.

Everyone halted.

Lee gestured the other way_, "Go THIS way! Quickly!"_

Scrambling the other way, they were well on their way out, when a voice shouted from behind them.

"STOP! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

They turned slowly to see a brown-haired man with a mustache, pointing a gun at them. Although he was too far away, the odds were he probably had a tattoo on his left hand like the other Cartel members.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"YOU! AMERICAN MAN!" he stated to Lee, "DROP YOUR GUN OR I SHOOT THE LADY AMERICAN!" he threatened, his gun aimed at Amanda as he walked closer to them.

Lee had no choice but to drop his gun.

The mustached man kept his eyes on him, "Now, kick it over here."

Lee did as he was told and watched with loathing as the Cartel man pocketed the gun, "Now, HANDS UP!"

All five of them put their hands up.

"Let the children and the woman go," Lee bargained, his hands still up, "then you and I will talk."

"NO ONE LEAVES!" the mustached man growled.

Lee then asked, "So who are you and what do you want with us then?"

Keeping the gun trained on them, the man stated, "Name's Fautos and you will all come with me...or should I say, _US_..."

From behind him, they could see three other men getting out of the blue car.

The situation was getting worse.

Until-

WhoooP!

An orange fruit had been hurled in the direction of Fautos' face, momentarily distracting him as he gave a surprised yelp.

"Go! GO!" Lee ordered everyone.

Pepita had thrown the fruit, allowing time for them to escape. And that's what they did as everyone took off.

They could hear running footsteps behind them.

BANG!

BANG!

Shots were fired as they ran and ducked. One of the bullets hit the stucco wall next to them. Another shot whizzed right by Amanda's shoulder.

They also heard other running footsteps, with Fautos commanding his men, "PEDRO! MANNY! LUIS! ¡ELLOS ESTÁN AQUÍ! CONSEGUIRLOS!""

They needed to run faster, for soon the other men would be firing as well.

BANG!

Another shot rang out.

Amanda heard a loud pained sound near her. She turned in the direction of the noise and gasped when she realized someone in her group had been hit.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed in utter terror.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the victim collapsed and fell to the ground.

_Please review_


	33. Chapter 33

Spy and Seek

Chapter 33

In the narrow alleyway of the small Embassy, Lee, Amanda, and their group were trying to get away from Fautos and his Cartel men.

BANG!

A shot had been fired.

The target was hit.

Diego, the villager boy, cried out in pain as he clutched onto his leg and collapsed.

Fautos looked pleased with his marksmanship, as he stood steady in order to aim his gun at the next victim of his choosing. But that was not to be when he and his men became distracted by a noise coming from behind them.

_Varooooom-roooooom-rooooom-roooooom…._

They turned at the sound of a vehicle's roaring engine. A bright yellow taxi suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere and came screeching down the alleyway, heading straight towards the Cartel men.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Fautos and his men yelled out in unison as the vehicle trapped them, forcing them to slam their backs against the wall.

This allowed Lee time to bend down and pick up the crying, injured boy. He then rushed to the nearest group of onlookers, towards an elderly couple.

Meanwhile, the taxi kept the Cartel men against the wall. But it didn't take long for the men to recover their senses, as they began pulling out their weapons. It would be only a matter of time before they would aim it at the driver of the taxi, so the vehicle quickly sped away...

...and abruptly stopped next to Amanda and Pepita.

Amanda's eyes widened as she peered into the passenger side of the car's window, "Paco? How did you-"

Although he couldn't hear the words through the pane glass, Paco, nevertheless, opened his side of the driver's door, stood up, and gave a hurried wave.

"Get in! Get in! Quickly now!" he urgently yelled back, before getting back in and slamming the door.

They had no time to waste. Fautos and his men were already running back to get their blue car, located at the other end of the alleyway. The yellow taxi needed to leave now in order to get a headstart on the blue car.

Pepita quickly got in the taxi and before Amanda slipped in, she yelled out to Lee.

"Lee! Hurry!" she cajoled him.

Lee was giving final instructions to the elderly couple to take Diego to the doctor. Then he handed a stack of pesos to them. With that completed, he gave a running sprint and dove into the opened backseat door to join Amanda and Pepita.

_Irrrrrtttttttt! Vroooom!Vrooooom!_

The taxi immediately sped away.

Looking out the back window, they saw the blue vehicle quickly give chase after them as the Cartel men leaned out the opened windows with their weapons.

"Heads down!" Lee shouted quickly, as he, Amanda, and Pepita ducked into the back seat.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

ZZZZZllllllllliiiiiinnnnngggggggggg!

The back window instantly shattered, glass flying everywhere. WHOOSH! The wind immediately whisked throughout the insides of the cab. After some time had passed, Lee tentatively stuck his head up to look out the back window, which was now missing its pane.

"What's going on out there?" Amanda wanted to know as she huddled over Pepita.

WHOOSH! Lee's hair blew in all directions as he spoke to them, "They're right on our tails!" Then he looked in the direction of the driver, "Paco! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Yes, that is what I am doing!" Paco claimed as he wiped the sweat from his brow while mumbling, "_Broken window...gunshot holes...taxi amigo will not be happy_!"

The yellow taxi seemed to slowed down even further when Paco changed gears with loud grinding noises.

_ Gra-krak….ka-krak..._

H_e_ shifted again, causing everyone to pitch forward and then back.

The blue car was quickly gaining on them and Lee was losing his patience, "Dammit, Paco, at this rate, I could go faster by getting out and pushing this thing! You _sure _you can't get this tin can to go faster?"

_Gra-krak….ka-krak..._

Paco shifted gears again, throwing their momentum forward and then back again.

"This is a car, Señor, _not_ a jet!" Paco sarcastically informed him, "believe me, my foot is pressed all the way down on pedal!"

By now they had reached the open marketplace. The area erupted in total chaos as villagers, tourists and shopkeepers alike scrambled away to safety.

For a second, the shooting stopped and a lot of shouting could be heard. Lee dared to look out the back window again.

From her crouched position, Amanda commented, "Please tell me they decided to quit chasing us because yelling at one another is so much more fun!"

" 'Fraid not," Lee responded back, "In fact, it looks like MORE trouble is headed this way!"

"Why? What do you mean MORE?" Amanda asked.

"I wanna see!" Pepita insisted, as she tried to pop up, but Amanda pushed her head back down.

Lee answered, "A black car joined the blue one! Plus….we have a guest rider as well..."

Still bent over, Amanda scrunched her face, "What do y-"

_ VooRRRR...VooRRRR..VooRRRR.._

She was interrupted by the sound of a different revving engine.

"What IS that?" Amanda asked.

"A motorcycle."

"Oooo! Is it red?" Pepita wanted to know as she popped up again.

"Pepita! Down, please!" Amanda insisted, as Pepita went down.

But she had seen enough of the action behind them.

"The motorcycle driver is so fast!" Pepita excitedly recalled, "He wear black jacket and is next to the blue and black car! He is pointing gun at black car, not us!"

_Bang!_

"What?!" Amanda sounded confused, "he's firing at the black car?"

"The kid is right," Lee confirmed, as he glanced out, "I think one of the gang members in the black car was hit!"

_Bang!_

Another shot rang out, and it sounded the same as the previous one.

Pepita was still hunched over, "It sounds like motorcycle man is shooting again!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Somebody's mad at the Cartel" Lee observed about the motorcycle rider, "At least he's not taking it out on us!"

"I think maybe motorcycle driver is policia!" Pepita theorized.

WHOOSH!

The wind continued rustling wildly in the cab as Amanda brushed her hair aside. She looked with uncertainty at Pepita, "Do you really think that's a policeman on a motorcycle out there?"

Pepita assuredly nodded, "Who else can he be? He only shoot bad men, not us!"

"But just one policia?!" Amanda fretted, "how tiny is their police force anyway?"

BANG!

It sounded like a shot from one of the bad guys.

_Bang!_

A returned shot.

"You hear that?" Pepita insisted, "another shot and it did not hit our car! Did I not tell you? The policeman is hitting the bad men!"

She attempted to get on her knees to view the action. And again she was pushed back down.

"Even if it IS the Policia, Pepita," Amanda acknowledged, "it's best to keep your head down!"

"But I want to see brave Policia!" she insisted.

Amanda's eyebrows angrily furrowed as she got right into the little girl's face, "_You will do no such thing, young lady!" s_he sternly told Pepita, "_You want to leave the country with us? Then, you will STAY DOWN! You've got that?!"_

Lee had never heard that tone of voice from Amanda. He watched as Pepita's shoulders slumped.

"Okay, I keep head down, Señora," she humbly promised, as she looked down at the floor of the taxi.

Lee liked this new disciplinary side of Amanda.

_ "_Not _bad_..." he nodded, while at the same time sticking out his bottom lip impressively.

Amanda philosophized, "One thing I learned about dealing with kids is you need both a threatening tone AND angry eyebrows if you want them to listen to you!"

"Interesting….I'll have to remember that the next time I interrogate the bad guys," Lee analyzed. He then poked his head up again as Amanda protectively put her arm around Pepita.

"What's happening now?" Amanda asked.

BANG! BANG!

"Uh-oh..." Lee remarked in an ominous tone.

Amanda looked alarmed, "What? WHAT?"

_VooRRRR...VooRRRR__...eeerrrrrrttttt..._

Lee explained,_ "_The Cartel guys just took some shots at the rider and they were able to hit the bike and now the motorcycle is veering off!"

_...eeerrrrrttttt…_._Ka-poooooooooooooom!_

The motorcycle skidded and crash-landed in one of the villager's booths., Handcrafted goods and pieces of broken wood flew in all directions.

"Oh, not good," Lee commented.

"The rider is down?" Amanda hesitantly asked.

"Looks to be," Lee miserably informed them, as the men in Fautos's vehicle, now free again, aimed their guns at the back of the taxi once again.

"STAY DOWN!" Lee warned them as he ducked and slammed an arm across them.

BANG!

PING!

A bullet struck the trunk of the taxi with a metallic tinny sound.

Everyone rolled up into a ball in the backseat.

"Amanda! Pepita! You two alright?" Lee asked.

"As alright as two people could be while facing a bunch of bullets," Amanda commented. Then she looked over at Pepita and not wanting to scare her, cheerfully stated, "I mean...I'm just glad this taxi is strong enough so bullets will not go through it!"

"Señora, you are talking such nonsense! This is very old taxi, NOT Batmobile!" Pepita insisted, obviously not fooled one bit that they were out of danger.

Lee began to get up.

BANG!

He had to duck again.

BANG!

BANG!

The situation seemed hopeless.

They continued crouching down, waiting for the next shot.

_Bang!_

Another shot, but it sounded different. And it didn't land anywhere near the taxi.

Encouraged, Lee took a quick peek out and his next words were said in awed shock, "I don't believe it..."

From her crouched position, Amanda asked, "What? What is it that you see?"

"Get up and see for yourself!" Lee invited her.

"You sure it's okay?" Amanda hesitantly asked.

"Oh _yeah_, you're going to want to see this!" Lee assured her.

Both Amanda and Pepita looked out the back window.

_VooRRRR...VooRRRR..._

The motorcycle rider had evidently gotten back on the bike and was now riding evenly alongside the black vehicle as he fired again.

_Bang!_

Another man down.

_Bang!_

Another success and now all that was left was the driver of the black car.

_VooRRRR...VooRRRR..._

"He's good," Amanda commented about the motorcycle rider's driving and shooting skills.

"Not _he._.." Lee corrected, with a grin on his face.

"What?"

He suggested, "Take a closer look."

The motorcycle driver had now ridden up evenly with the blue car. Being closer to the taxi now, they had a better view of the rider and it was obvious the rider's silhouette was that of a female. Lee, Amanda, and Pepita watched as she frustratingly lifted her helmet and threw it on the ground in order to get a better shot with no obstructions. Her blond hair shone in the sunlight.

Lee and Amanda exchanged glances, "Francine!"

They continued to watch in fascination as Francine evaded the shot from the blue car by varying her speed.

BANG!

They missed and she sped up and returned fire in quick succession.

_Bang!Bang!Bang!_

Another one of the Cartel men had been hit.

_Bang!_

Another body down, leaving only two men and Fautos in the vehicle.

_Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

Up above they suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter hovering over them. A man was yelling through the bullhorn:

_"This is The United States Agency! Stop at once and put your hands up! Repeat: stop at once or I WILL MAKE YOU STOP! DO IT NOW!"_

Pepita clapped her hands in delight, "The helicopter is also not bad but good, too! We now have good motorcycle rider AND good helicopter man!"

Lee and Amanda turned to look at one another as they recognized the voice shouting through the bullhorn.

"BILLY!" they both shouted in obvious delight.

"Stop the taxi!" Lee insisted, "Paco! You can pull over! We are safe now!"

"Is that so? Very good then!" Paco responded, pulling over on the side of the street.

_Grakaka...ka-rah... _They heard the grinding of the gears as the taxi came to a stop and everyone had piled out of the taxi.

By the time Billy landed, Francine already had Fautos and three of his men from both cars handcuffed, Billy would later inform everyone that the Mexican FIA agents had already entered the city and had arrested the other members of the Santana gang.

Another village was now free of the Cartel occupation.

As Lee, Amanda, Paco, and Pepita began walking towards Billy and Francine, it was Paco who spoke first.

"Even though it is over, I am worried about the taxi," Paco admitted, "it is how you say...totaled."

"You need not worry, Paco," Lee assured him, "I'm sure the Agency will compensate with a new taxi for your friend."

"Can that be?" Paco smiled, "Then it has been a good day!"

Amanda tiredly commented, "Yes, it was quite an adventure, but I think I've had my fill of rescues for one day!"

"Not me," Lee stated, "I can't wait for tonight when I do a different kind of rescue...I plan to rescue some wine from a bottle!"

Amanda laughed until she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down at the tiny girl clasping her hand. She paused to bend down, as Lee and Paco waited.

"What is it, Pepita?" she asked.

"Señora," Pepita began, as she pointed towards Billy, "If I am good girl, do you think the big police man will let me take ride inside helicopter?"

_Such a sweet girl. _Amanda re-adjusted Pepita's collar, "Hmmm…. I think that can be arranged, Sweetheart!"

Amanda then stood up and viewed the tiny girl with a loving smile.

Pepita looked pleased as she gestured towards Francine, "Then perhaps the nice police lady will let me _drive _her motorcycle, too!"

"NOOOO!" Lee and Amanda instantly stated together with furrowed eyebrows.

.

.

_Last chapter coming up!_

_Please review_


End file.
